


First, Last, and Only

by Aria_Lerendeair, LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 70,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is starting his Sophomore year of high school.  One year older, no longer a freshman, he should feel different, he's sure about it.  Only nothing feels any different.  At least not until Gabriel comes tumbling into his life, with his smirk, lollipops and bad flirting.  Is this love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of really quick notes while I have y'all here!
> 
> This is some self-indulgent high-school era porn! That's the only reason I have this tagged as read-at-your-own risk, since Sam is 16, about to turn 17 and Gabriel is 18. 
> 
> This is an RP between LadyDrace and I. Soooo, beware of potential plot holes and a bit of repetition! We haven't done much editing to it, and it is still in the original paragraph RP format.
> 
> Also attached to that last statement. There's a lot of porn. Like a looooooot of porn. So, from two porn goddesses, enjoy what happens when we REALLY have fun writing smut with each other!
> 
> EDIT: Quick note from Lady Drace: For those wondering why I'm not replying to comments on this fic, it's because my life is doing its best to be a tilt-a-whirl these days, and I know my replying would be spotty at best, and I'd feel bad about only responding to some of you, and not all of you. Because you are all amazing for feeding our muses with your amazing comments! I love you all dearly, even if the task of giving the love individually for this one was too daunting. Stay awesome, folks!

 

 

 

First day of sophomore year. First day of no longer being a freshman. Sam was pretty sure he was supposed to feel older somehow. But to be honest, if he hadn't been so tall he would no doubt have been mistaken for a freshman every day. Hell, some of the new freshmen were already growing beards. Which was just unfair.

 

He longed for the day his ginormous hands and lanky limbs would get a body they would match, but until that day he would have to content himself with going through life like a particularly awkward, stumbling giraffe.

 

He sighed and fiddled with his locker. He'd gotten a new one for the new year, and it was just... shit. The stupid in-built locks always jammed, and every locker needed the exact right jiggle to unlock. And Sam just could not get this freaking asshole locker to work.

 

He kicked it and scowled at it for good measure. Not that it helped. In fact, it only made things worse, because he suddenly realized he was being stared at and snickered over by a handful of seniors across the hall. Gorgeous seniors. Fuck Sam's life. He was never getting laid ever.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel watched the moose struggle with his old locker for another minute or so before he decided to take pity on him. Winking at Kali and the others, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and sauntered up next to the kid.

 

If the moose also was nothing but skin, bones and an excellent ass? Well, he'd certainly gone after far less in his inebriated moments. Gabriel leaned on the locker next to the moose and pulled out a lollipop, watching him struggle for a few minutes before dropping his hands in defeat.

 

"You didn't strike me as the type to give up so easily." Gabriel drawled. He reached out and with two quick tugs, the lock was hanging open for the Sophomore. Gabriel gave the lollipop a nice suck and pulled it out of his mouth, licking his lips as he smirked. He waved his fingers in front of the moose's eyes and winked. "Magic fingers. Know all sorts of secrets."

 

The embarrassed flush on moose's face was worth the comment. "So Moose. You have a name? Or are you just going to stare?" He licked his lips again and popped the lollipop back into his mouth. "Not that I mind the staring, for the record."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam wanted to sink through the floor. He wasn't entirely sure if the senior was being mean or not, but he was definitely being laughed at. Which sucked. But then again, a senior (a senior with amazing eyes, soft hair and a wicked smile) had just made a sexually suggestive comment. To Sam. Who was only just turning 17 in a few weeks, and still found himself popping boners when the breeze was just right. So yeah, his face went red as a stop sign, and he shifted awkwardly as he tried to decide how to respond.

 

"Uhm," he said. Smooth. "Err, I'm Sam." Well, it was better than nothing. He would have loved to have been able to be a little more suave or something, but the senior was making lewd gestures with the lollipop, and sweet jesus, those lips. Yeah, Sam was about a hair away from boner-territory.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pulled the lollipop out of his mouth again, glad when Kali dragged the others off and in the direction of class. Left him alone with Moose. Or, Sam. Mmmm. Sam. Now that was a name he would enjoy screaming.

 

"Well, hello there Sammo." Gabriel was licking his lips a hell of a lot more than was strictly necessary, but it was worth it to see the way the moose kept flushing red every time he did. "My name is Gabriel, which might be worth knowing, considering your staring. Always good to know the right name in fantasies."

 

He gave the lollipop another slow lick and looked back up to the locker and the lock that was hanging open. "The trick with this lock is to give it a good hard yank. Use those forearm muscles." Gabriel let his eyes trail down Sam's arms as he popped the lollipop back into his mouth and sucked on it.

 

Gabriel pushed himself off the locker and smirked at Sam. "Let me know if you want some help working on those forearm muscles of yours. Practice does make perfect after all."

 

\--oOo--

 

"I... I don't..." Sam peeped. Yes, peeped, because of course now was the time his voice decided to go back to pre-school. He cleared his throat uselessly and tried to make it look like he wasn't at half-chub.

 

And, while he couldn't say he had lots of (or any) experience in this area, he could have sworn this senior was flirting with him. Which made him immediately suspicious. It had to be some kind of cruel joke. Happily that made his boner die, at least.

 

"You're... you're not being funny, you know," Sam said weakly, still very distracted by the lollipop display. "I get it. First day hazings or something." He shrugged, trying to look like he wasn't as upset as he was, and started tucking his things inside the still open locker.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pouted. "I'll have you know that I'm hilarious. Ask anyone." When Sam suggested that he was being hazed, he frowned. That meant he had experience with hazing. Hmm. He'd have to hit Crowley up for some investigation and find out who was trying to get to his piece of sophomore ass.

 

In the meantime though… damage control might be necessary. "If I was hazing you, don't you think the audience would have stuck around?" Gabriel pointed a thumb behind them at the mostly empty hallway. "Or that I would have shown you the trick to getting into my old locker, commentary aside?"

 

He shrugged when surprised hazel eyes jumped to him and he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "I'll have to try harder tomorrow." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and winked at Sam. "Well, I'll see you later then, Samsquatch. Have a good first class!" He stretched, knowing that his shirt would ride up enough to let some skin show and smirked again as he moved past Sam down the hallway.

 

\--oOo--

 

Okay. So... okay. So Sam had just been flirted with. Heavily. By a senior. Yep, half-chub was back, and as Gabriel walked away, stretching luxuriously as if his first day was just a cake-walk, Sam got an eyeful of smooth, pale skin, and whaddya know, half-chub was in the past now. First day of sophomore year and he was already hiding a boner with his backpack. Great.

 

He might have made a pathetic 'meep' noise when Gabriel passed, but he was a master at ignoring embarrassing things, so yeah, that one was being actively ignored.

 

By the time he got to his first class his boner had died down, thank god. Sadly, the same old assholes from freshman year had of course also moved up, and were still making Sam's life hell. Being tall and weird and bookish was never a recipe for popularity, and it only seemed to get worse every year. All Sam could do was keep his head down, work hard, and pray he'd do well enough to get a full ride to a nice college in a couple of years.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel spent the first four periods before Sam's lunch gathering some intel and doing some planning. He'd already done some begging and pleading to have his schedule changed so he could have some classes closer in the vicinity of Sam's, and since that had gone successful, now it was time to do his favorite thing in the whole wide world.

 

It took a few more favors than he was comfortable with, but Crowley gave him the skinny on the assholes who were bothering Sam, and had been bothering him for the past several years. Every few months or so they'd get scared off by Sam's older brother (and even Gabriel knew the name Dean Winchester, they'd teamed up a few times to rain hell and it had always been fantastic) before they were back again.

 

Gabriel debated poking Dean to let him know his little brother was getting picked on again before deciding against it. They could fuck with that shit later. Right now it needed to be much more subtle and devastating. And he knew juuuust what he was going to do. Proper amounts of havoc, pranking and everything that could in no way be traced back to him.

 

… unfortunately it was also going to take a few days to organize, so in the meantime, he'd have to try to cheer the Sasquatch up the old fashioned way. Gabriel plopped down across from Sam and dropped his backpack beside him, pulling out another lollipop. He spied Sam's schedule and grabbed it before unwrapping the lollipop and popping it into his mouth.

 

"Ooooh, who've you got to deal with this year, let's see!" Gabriel said, glancing through the classes. "AP US History, AP Biology, AP English, over-achiever, but you'll like Mr. Shurley. Dude shows up hungover but he teaches a badass English class. He's a metaphor whore, so make sure you always mention those in your essays." He glanced down the list and scowled. "You have an asshole gym teacher, I'll warn you now. Switch your schedule if you can, you don't want to put up with his bullshit!"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Uhhhh," was the smooth reply Sam had to offer, having had his schedule snatched out from under his fingers at lunch, before even realizing that someone had sat down across from him.

 

"Uhh," he tried again. "Thanks? I guess." He was still massively confused. Gabriel was sitting there, making even more lewd gestures with yet another lollipop, and apparently doing his best to chat Sam up. It was majorly weird.

 

As much as he liked to believe this hot, smirky guy was actually into him, Sam didn't have much positive re-enforcement for that idea, so despite being aware that he might just ruin things with his paranoia he had to get a few things straight.

 

"Look, uhm... I don't mean to be rude, but... what exactly are you trying to do here? If you're not hazing me, then what? Wanna copy my notes or something? If you need some kind of help, I tutor for five bucks an hour."

 

There, it was now on the table. Sam braced himself for the answer, because odds were it would not be an answer that would make him happy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


 

Gabriel paused in his rant and blinked at Sam. He frowned and rested his head in his hands as he looked at the other boy. "Do you get a lot of people who try to take advantage of you like that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.  

 

"For the record, I don't want anything. Well, other than what I'm implying with perfect innuendo, but I think you've already grasped..." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. "That bit." He looked down at the paper in front of him and tapped it idly. "Hmmm. This'll be interesting to say the least. I think you'll like having class with me."  

 

He put a lollipop down on the table and pushed out Sam's schedule back to him with the lollipop on top while he pulled out a notebook, opening it to a random page before he started to doodle.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well yeah," Sam replied honestly. "Usually people only talk to me for my notes or 'cause they wanna get in my big brother's pants." He wrinkled his nose, because ew, he'd never, ever wanted to know as much about his brother's sex life as he'd learned after starting high school.

 

Gabriel seemed honestly surprised at this, which was kinda blowing Sam's mind. He just offered yet more lewd suggestions and added a sticky spot to Sam's schedule. There was of course also the offer of a lollipop which had been fellated thoroughly by Gabriel mere seconds before, but Sam didn't dare take that offer. He'd only narrowly avoided making a spectacle of himself earlier, and it was way too early in the day for another boner-emergency. So he gently un-stuck the sweet, cleaned up the schedule as well as he could and went back to his lunch, even more confused than he was already.

 

He thought it over backwards and forwards, while Gabriel apparently amused himself by sketching all kinds of things in varying degrees of rude. In the end, Sam could only come to one (seriously weird) conclusion. But, well, Sherlock Holmes was a smart guy.

 

"Are you actually flirting with me?" he blurted, and tried really hard to look like he wasn't a blushing virgin.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked up from his doodle and tilted his head to the side, staring at Sam. "Yes. Or, attempting to.  You're not proving too receptive so far, but I'm a stubborn bastard. I'll figure out how to get you to realize that I think you're hot, have a great ass and I am flirting." He shrugged and went back to his doodle, tapping the paper impatiently.  

 

"And I do know your brother, but have no interest whatsoever in sleeping with him." Gabriel said, glancing up at Sam again. "We've teamed up on a handful of pranks, though I'm a little annoyed with him for not mentioning he has a hot younger brother."  

 

Gabriel smirked and chuckled to himself. "Though, that could be exactly why he didn't mention you. Not that I can blame him." He winked at Sam and looked down at his notebook, pulling a Snickers out of his bag a moment later to chew on, humming thoughtfully at the sight. He added a few more flourishes and grinned.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"A great a- oh, jeez," Sam meeped pitifully. Because what did you even say to something like that?!

 

"I'm just a little..." he tried, but had to take a moment to collect his thoughts. "I guess I'm kinda confused. I mean, if you're serious, then, wow, but I just... look at you! You're a hot, popular senior! What could I possibly have to interest you?!" He knew he was getting worked up, but it had been a really long and emotional day already, and it wasn't even past lunch time.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked at Sam and studied him for a long moment, debating how he wanted to answer that question. "You don't have to have anything." Gabriel said, shrugging a little as he flipped to another page in his notebook.

 

"And yeah, I might be a popular senior, but I've never given two shits about that." Gabriel said, starting a second doodle, the outline of a dragon starting to form. "But you should chill a bit and have some candy." He pushed a KitKat to Sam and opened a second Snickers.

 

"What made you want to take Creative Writing when you already have AP English?" Gabriel asked, working on his new doodle steadily.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam's mouth opened and closed stupidly for a while before he chose to clamp it shut and accept the candy. He shrugged as he unwrapped it. "Well, AP English is for the grades, you know? Looks good on a resume. But creative writing that's... for myself." He took a bite of chocolate and then paused, suddenly remembering what Gabriel had said.

 

"Wait... are you taking Creative Writing too?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yup!" Gabriel said, frowning before adding a second row of spikes down the back of his dragon doodle. He glanced up at Sam and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm not in any fancy AP English course, so I'm taking the more plebeian one. Ergo, Creative Writing."

 

His hand darted into the backpack again and this time pulled out a soda, grinning at it before taking a long sip. "Kinda excited for it now that I know you're going to be there." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Sam. "We could be study partners if you wanna. Though no promises on how much studying we get done."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Erm." Sam was getting really sick of answering everything with various brain fart noises, but it seemed every other word out of Gabriel's mouth made his brain short-circuit. But let it never be said he would back away from a challenge. Lunch was almost over and he carefully packed away his things. He liked to get to class ahead of time. And yes, he was aware he was an over-achiever, but that's how you got full rides to nice colleges. Fingers and toes crossed.

 

"Okay then," he said eventually, steeling his shoulders. "If you're really being serious and not a gigantic douche, then I think you should ask me out on an actual date. Anywhere's fine. Movies or a meal or something. I like junk food as long as there's green things in it somewhere. You'll have to pick me up, because I don't have a car, and for future reference, I only go dutch."

He kept his back straight and his gaze firm, even though his face felt like it was on fire and his hands were shaking slightly behind his backpack.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel raised his eyes to Sam again and couldn't keep from grinning. "Well, then I suppose there's only one thing left for me to do." He stuffed his notebook back into his bag and pulled out a lollipop, turning to face Sam again.

 

"So, Sam Winchester, want to go on a date with me? Tomorrow they've got five dollar movies at the theatre downtown, and I am pretty much guaranteed to sneak in any kind of candy you want." Gabriel winked. "I can't promise that I keep my hands entirely to myself, but I will let you watch majority of the movie if you want to." He rocked back on his heels and gave the lollipop a thoughtful suck. "We could do dinner afterward, if you want?"

 

\--oOo--

 

It took Sam a distressingly long time to answer, but he still somehow hadn't expected Gabriel to actually ask.

 

"Oh. Oh, okay. Yeah, sure. I like gummy worms. And let's get pizza after." He mentally patted himself on the back for keeping it cool, even though his face was still making like a tomato.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Gummy worms I can do." Gabriel nodded and stepped up closer to Sam, poking him in the chest. Sam was too damn tall for his own good. "And pizza afterward sounds like an excellent idea."

 

He licked his lips and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. "So, Sam. Are you the type to kiss on the first date, or do I have to woo you properly?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Eep!" Sam squeaked and ran. Yeah, not his proudest moment, but in his defense this whole day was mindbogglingly weird. By the time Gabriel sauntered into Creative Writing at the end of the day, Sam already had a note written out and passed it to him right away as he plopped down next to Sam.

 

'Sorry I freaked out. I would love to go out with you, but I would really appreciate if we could go a little slow. Don't know about kissing. Guess we'll see tomorrow.'

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel raised both eyebrows as he looked at the note and grinned, immediately starting to scribble a response. As soon as Mister Shurley turned his back, he tossed it back at Sam.

 

'Well, good to know that I didn't scare you off completely. I'll admit I don't have 100% faith in my ability to keep my hands off you, but I'll try. Since you asked. How was the rest of your first day?'

 

\--oOo--

 

'Terrifying. And weird. But hey, got a date, so I guess I can't complain!' Sam scribbled, and hesitated only for a moment before adding his number underneath with a smiley and 'text me' under it.

 

Mr. Shurley definitely spotted Sam passing the note, but all he did was offer an indulgent smile. Sam decided to work extra hard in this class, just because the teacher was a decent human being.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pulled out his phone and out in Sam's number immediately. He grinned and tucked it back into his pocket, focusing on the lollipop in his mouth again.

 

When the last bell rang, Gabriel bounced out of his seat to lean against Sam's. "So, I know that you mentioned wanting to go slow. But I'm a sucker for kisses and I hope you are too." He winked and dropped a dozen or so foil kisses onto Sam's desk. "See you tomorrow Sammich!"

 

As soon as he was free, he yanked his phone out and tapped out a text to Sam. 'So is dirty texting out too? Should I just bombard you with innuendo? Or naked pics? ;)'

 

Gabriel sent the message and then laughed, imagining Sam's blush. He tapped out another message, rapid fire. 'Just kidding on the naked pics.'

 

He studied his phone and then sent one more. 'Unless you want them, because then my answer is hell yes!'

  
  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Sam stared and stared. First at the kisses all over his desk, then at the texts rushing in.

 

'Oh, God, no naked pics, please. Dean has been known to go through my phone, so unless you want him to get an eyeful...'

 

Sam sent it and then quickly typed out another. 'Maybe after a few dates, though. ;)'

 

It was so much easier being calm and collected over text where he had a chance to think over what he wanted to say. Much less risk of making an idiot of himself that way.

'Oh, and in regards to kissing... I can't say I have any experience to base an opinion on, but I'm pretty sure I'll like it. Maybe especially with you. You have really nice lips."

 

He pressed send and then banged his head on the desk. Nope, still making an idiot of himself. Ugh.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared at the last message and groaned. He dropped his head to the steering wheel and pressed a palm to the base of his dick. He was going to spend hours kissing Sam. Hours and hours until those lips were bitten red and Sam was panting and begging for him.

 

He grabbed his phone. 'Fucking hell, do you have any idea how hot that is?!?!??' Gabriel sent the message and groaned.

 

\--oOo--

 

'Honestly? No. But I'm guessing it... is?'

 

Yeah, Sam probably couldn't sound any more like the virgin he was. But oh well. Apparently Gabriel was into that? In any case, the text made Sam smile as he waited for Dean by the Impala. Because no one drove Baby but Dean.

 

"What's with the dopey grin, bitch?" Dean asked as he sauntered towards Sam, looking like his first day had been excellent. Which is probably was, because Dean was a jock and therefore popular.

 

"Shut up, jerk," Sam retorted fondly.

 

"Lemme guess. You found a carrot in the mystery meat."

 

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. No, actually..." he chewed his lip and scuffed his toe. "Well... I kinda... have a date?"

 

Dean lit up like it was Christmas. "Heeey, way to go, baby brother! Knew you had it in ya! So who is it? That Ruby girl you had that project with last year is kind of a babe. Terrifying, but hot, you know?"

 

"Yeah, uh... it's not her. Or... any her, really."

 

Dean paused just as he was getting in. "Huh. Oh. Right. This is about the... the thing... the thing we talked about... uh... last year?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Saying the word bisexual won't give you cooties, Dean."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just... I dunno, I wasn't sure you were serious until now.” They both got in and sat in silence for a while without Dean starting the car. Which meant that he was working up to say something important. So Sam gave him time, or they'd never talk about anything.

 

"So uh. Okay. A dude. Who is it? Do I need to get Dad's shotgun?"

 

"No!" Sam blurted, horrified at the idea. "No, Dean, just... I'm not telling you who it is. Just that he's really funny and hot. And a senior."

 

That was apparently enough for Dean, because he guffawed and held his hand out for a fist bump. Heart to heart time was over, and Sam didn't care how many side comments he got on the way home, his grin was there to stay. He had a date. A _hot_ date.

 

Fuck yeah.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel managed to drive himself home, ignoring the erection that refused to quit. Damn thing was being extra stubborn today. Fucker. But then it has good reason. Named Sam. Scrawny (though he'd bet damn good money that Sam would fill out niiiiice when he got older), but with a nice ass and he was not going to gush over Sam's smile. He would not. Even with those dimples.

 

He got himself inside and ignored the sound of Lucifer and Michael bickering in the living room. Gabriel snuck upstairs and locked the door behind him, unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled out his phone and stared at Sam's message.

 

He typed out a reply as he kicked his jeans off. 'It is. It totally fucking is. And if I ended up giving you a boner at any point today, you just paid me back ten fold. I gotta admire that in a guy. Damn.'

 

He grinned and flopped back onto his bed. 'And believe it or not, your brother has seen me naked. Get him to tell you about the skinny dipping challenge freshman year. So naked pics are totally on the table on my end.'

 

\--oOo--

 

By the time they got home, Sam's phone was burning a hole in his pocket. He'd gotten a couple more messages but hadn't dared check them in the car where there was a very real risk of Dean snatching it out of his hand and finding out who he was talking to.

 

The thing was that since Gabriel revealed that he and Dean had been prankster-partners a few times, Sam had known that he'd have to keep it under wraps at least at first. Because Dean was a big, fat hypocrite who liked to tell Sam about all the hot people he was banging, and in the same breath Facebook stalk anyone Sam mentioned even in passing. So yeah, no names until further notice. He'd even saved Gabriel's number under Sweet Tooth, just in case Dean got nosy.

 

As soon as they got through the door, Sam excused himself to go do homework until dinner, and Dean winked at him as he left. Because of course he did.

 

Locking the door behind him, Sam finally allowed himself to read the texts, and he very nearly fell on his ass. Because Gabriel was asking about his boners. Ho boy. And skinny dipping with Dean? Wow, okay then. Sam was way too self-conscious about his weird limbs and pathetic single-digit number of chest hairs to ever consider getting naked like that in front of anyone. He only did it in the showers after gym class, because everyone else had to as well.

 

His fingers shook slightly as he tapped out a reply.

 

'You might have given me a boner. Or two. But you didn't hear it from me.' A joke. Good. Good start. He took a deep breath before adding: 'Pics would be nice eventually, I guess, but to be honest I think I'd like to see the real thing first.'

 

There. He sent it. He'd basically just asked a hot guy if he could see his junk. Yep. He wasn't sure if he was more mortified or horny. Somewhere in between, probably, if his half-chub was anything to go by.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed in delight at the response from Sam, tapping out a quick response.

 

"Good to know! I'll have to make sure I bend over more in your line of sight tomorrow.' He sent the message and debated his response to the second half of Sam's message before continuing. 'And that sounds like a plan. You tell me when and where Sam-O and I'm all yours to peruse away. Hell, maybe if you're good I'll put on a show for you '

 

\--oOo--

 

Well that was the end of the 'half' part of anything. It was so very easy to imagine Gabriel in front of him, letting Sam see... touch... taste. Yeah, his teenage mind was all too willing to run with that idea. And Sam might be an over-achiever, but he definitely wasn't a saint, and his hand was in his pants within minutes.

 

It might have been the swift redirection of blood away from his brain, but before he knew it he was tapping out: 'I can be really, really good.'

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel spread his legs and slipped a hand into his pants, stroking himself idly as he tapped out a response. 'I bet you can. I'd make the show good for you.' He grinned and then added, 'You've got big hands. Bet they'd feel much better than mine right now.'  

 

He rolled his hips up and into his hands. Sam was all limbs and big hands and feet. A big boy, good and proper. Big boy who'd never been kissed! Christ! Gabriel bit down on his lower lip and kept his phone clenched in his other hand, staring at the screen, waiting for a response from Sam.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Right now. Oh god, _right now_. If that implied what Sam thought it did, this was officially the hottest thing that had ever happened in his life. 

 

'You like my hands?'

 

Ordinarily Sam wasn't the type to beg for compliments like that, but it was a whole new ballgame (hurr hurr) for him now. Someone wanted to get sexy with him. With Sam. _Oh jeez._

 

\--oOo--

 

'First thing I noticed after that smile of yours. I've got a thing for hands.' Gabriel fumbled his phone fixing his grip on it, taking a second to finishing writing out what he'd wanted, slowing down his stroking to tease himself.  

 

'Long fingers too. That'll come in handy. I'll teach you. Bet you'll like my lips wrapped around your finger just as much as you'll like 'em elsewhere.' Gabriel flushed, wondering if that was too much, but hit send anyways, letting his phone fall down next to his head.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh my God," Sam muttered to himself as his brain helpfully provided images to go with the words, and that's it, that's all she wrote. Sam slumped down on the floor, hating himself just a little bit, because ugh, more sticky boxers. He'd have to volunteer to do laundry again this week.

 

When he finally managed to catch his breath he wiped his hand on the closest dirty shirt on the floor, since he was doing laundry anyway, and tried very hard to type out something nice for Gabriel. Because Sam might be a virgin, but he was all for reciprocation. He was not gonna be that asshole who left his partner hanging, even though his post-orgasm reaction was to feel incredibly awkward over the whole thing.

'I think I'll love your lips on me everywhere.'

 

And then, just in case that wasn't descriptive enough...

 

'And I can't wait for you to teach me what to do with my fingers. Although, I have to admit, I have been practicing on myself, so I might surprise you.'

 

There. Sam was now officially mortified and deleted all texts on his phone in a fit of paranoia before getting up to find fresh underwear before his jizz leaked through to his jeans, and would prompt really awkward questions at the dinner table.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel gasped, allowing himself to imagine that for a perfect, long moment before he came, spectacularly, all over his shirt and stomach. Holy shit. He wiped his hand off on his shirt and then peeled it off a second later, glancing at his phone again.  

 

Yeah. He hadn't imagined that. Sam. Finger-fucking himself. Holy christ on a mother fucking kitkat. How was he supposed to make it through a date without throwing himself at Sam when he knew that?  Seriously?!  

 

Gabriel picked up his phone in his clean hand, staring at it again before tapping out. 'Well, that was AWESOME. Thanks for the mental images. See you tomorrow?'

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, dirty texting with teenagers. SO much fun. Sooooooo much fun!


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


 

Sam grinned to himself. He’d made it good for Gabriel too. That totally allowed him a few minutes of smugness.

 

'You're welcome. It was good for me too. ;) Definitely cya tomorrow.'

 

Dean could say or do his worst, _nothing_ could pop Sam's balloon of happiness as he bounced down the stairs for dinner. He'd barely sat down, though before Dean sing-songed: "Sammy's got a sweetheart."

 

Their dad looked up from his pasta.

 

"Well, how about that. What's her name?"

 

And just like that Sam's gut turned to concrete. It had been hard enough for Sam just telling Dean about his sexual discoveries, and if he got the choice at all he'd never tell Dad, who wasn't exactly known for his open mind.

 

"No idea," Dean continued smoothly. "Sammy won't tell me. Thinks I'll embarrass him or something."

 

Dad chuckled and went back to eating. Sam glared at Dean before letting himself breathe again. Today couldn't end fast enough.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel made sure to get to school early the next day, standing next to Sam's locker and doodling. He needed to finish sketching out the details for his prank tomorrow since he wouldn't have time later today. He had a date and potential make outs. Life was awesome!!

 

It didn't take long for Sam to show up and he grinned. "Morning Samsquatch!! How'd you sleep?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Not a lot," Sam said honestly, chancing a small smile. "I guess I'm still not sure it's really happening."

 

He got the yank perfect this morning, and the locker popped open with an approving grin from Gabriel.

 

Partly hidden behind the locker door it was like he was a little braver, and he took the time to double check he had everything while gathering his courage.

 

"I, uh... yesterday. That was. Nice. The text thing, I mean."

 

Smooth, Winchester. Smooth. Good thing there was a nice cool locker he could covertly bang his forehead against.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel raised both eyebrows and watched as Sam hid behind the locker. Fuck the kid was adorable. What was he supposed to do with him? _Honestly_.  

 

"Nice isn't quite the word I'd use, but it's definitely better than some." Gabriel said, grinning as he pulled out a bag of gummy worms and slipped it in front of Sam while he hid in his locker, resting the bag on top of his books. "Amazing, yes. Much better. Fantastic? Also good. Mind-blowingly hot? Much more accurate." He chuckled and leaned against the lockers watching Sam.  

 

"By the way, does that mean I have leeway to do it again when I know you're home?" Gabriel asked, nudging Sam's ankle with his foot.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh god," Sam whimpered quietly behind the locker door. But there was still a hand holding (and gently wiggling) a bag of gummy worms under his nose, so he took them and stuffed them into his bag before closing the locker.

 

"Uhm. You, uh... you can totally do that again anytime, just... uhm... a little warning?" His face was doing its tomato thing again, ugh. "I mean, just so I can get to my room before things get... erm. Awkward."

Wow, this was so incredibly bad. He was remembering vividly the huge blocky letters on the blackboard in sex ed a few years ago. " _If you can't talk about it you're not ready to have it._ " God, Sam deserved to be a pathetic virgin for the rest of his life.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yup, can do! The last thing either of us need is one of our brothers being a royal cockblock. And if I know Dean, he'd relish in it. My siblings would just be assholes," Gabriel said, bumping his shoulder into Sam's, admiring the bright red blush on his face, biting down on his lip to keep from grinning too wide.  

 

"Hey." He nudged Sam's foot with his and waited for Sam to look at him. "It's cool, all right? All of it. No rush and you said you wanted slow. If you don't wanna, it's fine. I'll go back to flirting shamelessly with you."  

 

\--oOo--

 

The small, but honest, admission made something tight inside Sam relax a little bit, and the smile he sent Gabriel then was open and sincere.

 

"To be honest all of this seems a little too much. But not in a bad way? If that... makes any sense." He groaned at himself and slammed his locker shut a little harder than necessary from sheer frustration.

 

"What I think I'm saying here is... thanks? Thanks for being so nice about this and for asking me out and... all of it, really." Not much better, but at least it got his point across.

 

Gabriel looked... charmed. For lack of a better term. There was a warm feeling in the air between them, and they both seemed to be smiling rather goofily now. Maybe that's what made Sam feel awfully daring all of a sudden. The bell rang and he started, but he was determined now.

 

He ducked down (because wow, Gabriel was actually kinda short compared to Sam) and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, which was all kinds of dumb and familial, but it was the most Sam felt he could offer yet.

 

And then he ran.

 

This was gonna be one hell of an awkward dating experience.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared after Sam, the stupidest grin on his face. _Ohmygod_ Sam was adorable in a way that made him goopy and ridiculous. He reached up and pressed a hand to where Sam had kissed him.

 

He wandered in to class five minutes late, but he didn't care and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

 

When lunch finally came around, Gabriel flopped down in front of Sam. "You are ridiculous. And adorable. And hot. God." He grumbled, pulling out a lollipop. "You don't need to thank me, this is all you." Gabriel added.

 

"Speaking of. What time am I picking you up?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam squirmed in his seat and pulled out his phone so he'd have something to focus on that wasn't Gabriel's tongue skills or the blaring blush on his own face.

 

"Well they got the five dollar features at five PM, so... four thirty? My curfew is at ten thirty, so we should have plenty of time for movie and pizza."

 

He didn't dare add ' _and more_ ', but there was no doubt Gabriel was thinking it, his whole face lighting up.  Sam distracted himself by digging into his lunch.

 

"So," he ventured between mouthfuls. "How did your classes go this morning?"

 

An attempt at conversation. Progress! Sam gave himself a mental pat on the back.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and smirked at Sam. "I honestly don't remember anything this morning. Spent all of it fantasizing about you." He shrugged and licked his lips, pulling out another candy bar and a sandwich.

 

"Four thirty, yeah? I can do that and I'll make sure you are home on time. I don't want you to get grounded." He winked at Sam and unwrapped his sandwich, taking a big bite of it. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam. "How about you? How were your first few classes?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Good," Sam said. "Calculus was insane, but at least it was interesting. Econ would probably have been a better subject if it wasn't taught by a complete asshole." Zachariah ( _"That's Professor Smith to you maggots!"_ ) was a grade-A douchenozzle, but at least Sam had been prepared. Dean had warned him about it. 

 

"But, uhm... my AP classes are after lunch, so... see you there, maybe?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned. "You let me know if that asshole Smith starts giving you a hard time. I owe him a prank or seven."

 

"Oh you'll see me at Creative Writing, don't worry. It's my new favorite class!" He winked at Sam. No illusions as to why it was a favorite.

 

"So what is your favorite kind of movie? It'll have a bunch, but what is your preference?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"I kinda like most things," Sam said with a shrug. "I'm not really into horror or gore, though, and Dean will not stop calling me a girl about it, ugh. I just don't think spending two hours watching fake blood splatter all over stupid teenagers in their underwear is that entertaining." He snapped his mouth shut with the sudden fear that he was being offensive somehow.

 

"Not that I'm saying they can't be okay! And if you like that kinda thing we can totally watch the latest zombie flick or something," he gibbered, hating himself for sounding like an opinionated ass.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel dropped his head into his hand, his elbow resting on the table as he stared at Sam. "God, you are cute. It is pretty unbearable." He said, shaking his head as he took another bite of his sandwich. He swallowed and winked.

 

"I am more than fine with seeing something other than horror. I like all movies, so I'm not picky." He shrugged. "You name the movie." Gabriel pulled out a notebook and began to doodle. "And maybe tell me a little more about yourself? You're hot, an over-achiever with an adorable blush, a smile and dimples that make _me_ want to blush and you dislike horror movies and love gummy worms. What else?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Uhm." Of course, the one time Sam tried to be a normal person and start a conversation, it would inevitably end up with him gaping like a goldfish. Great.

 

"I like... books. And... I wanna be a lawyer." He chewed his lip and frowned, because how the hell did you even answer that question. "What about you?"

 

Good, return the question. Another mental pat on the back.

 

\--oOo--

 

"What kind of law?" Gabriel asked, perking up immediately. "Criminal? Defensive? Oh, ugh, don't say divorce or property, please!" He huffed and added a little more shading to the dragon.

 

"Not entirely sure what I want to do yet. Kinda like art, kinda like writing, want to travel...I'll figure it out." Gabriel glanced up at Sam and grinned, big and wide. "I'm much more concerned about the present right now."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Criminal. I wanna be a prosecutor. Put scumbags in jail, you know?" He shrugged.

 

"But I kinda also wanna do some writing. I just don't wanna make writing my career, I guess." He looked over at Gabriel's sketch and raised his eyebrows.

 

"Wow, that looks awesome. You could definitely do something with art like that." It really was awesome, almost jumping off the page. Gabriel was obviously enormously talented.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Noble bastard." Gabriel said approvingly. He turned his notebook towards Sam and motioned for him to flip through it. "Look to your hearts content. There are a few sketches of you with that grin of yours, but the rest if it is just whatever catches my fancy."

 

Gabriel tapped his pencil against his chin, thinking about it a moment longer. "I don't know if I have the discipline to do anything with art. Not really. I like it as a on the side type thing." He shrugged again as Sam flipped through the past few sketches and opened to a picture in profile, the grin and dimple giving away who it was immediately.

 

Gabriel flushed and bit his lip. "Yeah, uh. Can't really do you justice, but I can't help trying." He licked his lips and smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Sam think of Gabriel's drawing? You'll have to wait and find out!


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

"Oh, _wow_ ," Sam gasped, because that was definitely him. But he looked... he looked good. Like... _handsome_. Somehow Gabriel had made his floppy bangs and weird nose and stupidly large chin look like some kind of harmony, and, hell, Sam would totally date himself.

 

"Gabriel, this is... this is amazing!" It really was. Every new page he flipped through was another astonishingly vivid image, and even the rough sketches made it clear that Gabriel's talent was remarkable.

 

As he flipped back to the last three or four sketches, Sam grinned. "Dude, I _love_ dragons!"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned, big and wide. "Dragons are my thing. I have been drawing them for forever now." He looked down at the notebook. "If I could find a job that lets me draw dragons every day for the rest of my life I would be a ridiculously happy man."

 

"I've also studied so many different kinds and different ways to draw them!" Gabriel flipped to an earlier drawing. "Watercolor is obviously not my thing, but I love the designs of Asian dragons!" He enthused before flushing a bit and winking at Sam.

 

"Now you know my secret. Don't tell anyone okay?" Gabriel whispered.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam grinned back, but jumped slightly when the bell suddenly rang. Where had his lunch hour gone?!

 

He raced to his next class and only realized after he'd sat down that Gabriel had followed and yet again plonked down in the seat next to him. They exchanged quick smiles, and while everyone was still unpacking their things, Sam typed out a short text.

 

'Your secret's safe with me.'

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pulled out his phone and looked at it for a long moment before kissing the screen and slipping it back into his pocket, glancing over at Sam to wink at him.  

 

He did his best to let Sam pay attention while he kept doodling until the class was over. Gabriel skipped his next two periods to make sure that everything was all ready for the boys tomorrow night. Never let it be said he didn't believe that bullies shouldn't get their just deserts.  

 

Thankfully, he was back in time for Creative Writing with Sam and slumped into the seat next to him, giving a big yawn. "Plotting properly is so exhausting. Your classes going well?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

Plotting sounded vaguely ominous, so Sam decided not to ask. "Yeah, they're okay. A lot of homework, but that's what I expected. And if I'm going to college I'll need a free ride. My dad is... well he can't pay for it."

 

His shoulders fell, because he hadn't really meant to say that. They weren't poor or anything, but Dad wasn't really a fan of higher education. He was of the opinion that there was nothing the army couldn't do for the character of a man, and Sam suffered no delusions that he'd get Dad's approval for the 4-6 years of college he'd need.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hey." Gabriel knocked his foot into Sam's. He gave a small smile. "It's okay. I know you'll do it. If anyone can, it's you. You're a bonafide genius."

 

"Winchester, Novak, zip it!"  

 

Gabriel nodded and bumped his foot into Sam's again, glancing at him whenever he could manage it. By the time class was over, he was determined to find a way to cheer Sam up.  

 

Once the bell went off, Gabriel tossed his stuff into his bag and pulled out a spare bag of gummy worms, stuffing them into Sam's bag. "Parents are terrible sometimes. They want what's best for us, but they don't know what we want. Sometimes they disappear and leave your family in disarray. Sometimes they try to force you to be them, when that's the last thing you want."  

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip and leaned down to kiss Sam on the cheek. "You're amazing. You can do whatever you want to do. Don't forget that and I'll see you at four thirty, okay?" He gave Sam a shy smile.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam's brain kinda grinded to a halt at Gabriel's soft lips on his cheek, and he just sat there in his seat, stunned, for at least five more minutes before he got himself together enough to leave.

 

He didn't even know what to do with all the praise Gabriel was throwing at him. He wasn't used to people being so openly appreciative. The most he ever got from Dean were manly half-hugs and fist bumps, and his Dad was more the approving grunt type.

 

But... Sam felt like he could definitely get used to spending time with someone who knew how to use his words!

 

He had more gummy worms than he knew what to do with, never having gotten around to eating any of them at school, but he stuffed them into an inside pocket of his jacket as he got ready for his date. _Date_. Oh, god.

 

Dean yelled at him after he hit the 20 minute mark in the bathroom, trying to get his hair to look... well... _better_. He had to give it up as a lost cause, and instead turned his obsessive focus on his clothes.

 

\--oOo--

  
  


At 4:25, Gabriel pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Sam letting him know he was parked a few houses down. Dean would have recognized his car for sure and he didn't want to get Sam in hot water just yet.  

 

'Parked three houses down. Bright red 1955 Buick Special. Dean knows the car, so figured I'd help to you to run incognito.'  

 

Gabriel settled back in his seat and tried not to squirm. He was not nervous. He didn't do nervous. Even with Sam. Sam just made him want to be ridiculous and he needed to start toning that down.  

 

A tall figure started walking down the sidewalk and Gabriel grinned, starting the car again. Maybe he could convince Sam about a kiss or ten and then finish off any fun for the night over text.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam got the text and grinned. Gabriel was hot AND smart. This date was gonna be awesome. At least, that's what he thought until he came down the stairs and saw Dean opening the kitchen window, poking his head outside.

 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sam stammered, and Dean gave a half-shrug, still hanging half his body outside.

"I could have sworn I heard Gabe's ride outside. It's this sweet 50's thing, I'm tellin' you man, that engine noise is like _porn_."

 

_Oh, God._

 

"Ah. Okay. Well. I gotta go. Tell Dad I'll be home before curfew!" Sam called and slammed the door on Dean's "Hey, where are you-?"

 

He dashed out the door and looked back until he was sure Dean wasn't following. But he didn't dare relax. Contrary to popular belief (which was encouraged by the guy himself) Dean wasn't actually a stupid. It was only a matter of time before he would figure it out, and Sam got into Gabriel's car with furrowed brow, although he did make an effort to smile in greeting.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam as he climbed into the car. The smile died a little as he saw the look on Sam's face. "Hey there Samoose? Is everything okay? I thought I parked far enough down to avoid Dean or your Dad catching sight of me. Did they see you sneak out or something?"

 

He fought down the worry that Sam might have decided he didn't want to go on a date after all. He chewed on his lip and smiled. "Did you still wanna go or, uh, rain check?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"No, uh, I mean, yes, I mean." He forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. "Yes, I definitely still wanna go, but as for Dean, I'm pretty sure he'll connect the dots soon. He heard your car."

 

Gabriel still looked concerned, and Sam daringly reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers. "I don't care, but... he might get a little overprotective. Or... a lot." He shrugged. "I'd just hoped we didn't have to deal with that for a while."

 

He sent Gabriel another tiny smile, and thrilled quietly over the warmth and firm hold of his fingers.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam. "Unlike everyone else in school, I'm not scared of your brother. He knows better than to mess with me. After giving me the treat-my-younger-brother-right speech we should be good." He squeezed Sam's hand again before letting it go so he could put the car into gear.

 

"Don't let that hand go anywhere. I want it back once we hit the highway." Gabriel ordered, grabbing Sam's hand again once they were cruising.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was feeling a little lightheaded and the steady pressure of Gabriel's hand in his made it feel like nothing could cast a shadow on his night. They were going out, they were going to watch a movie and eat pizza and there was every reason to believe he'd be kissed as much as he could possibly want in the near future. It was like his lips were almost tingling already just from thinking about it.

 

They got to the theater and after an awkward moment where it became obvious that neither of them really had any preferences they just picked a random movie.

 

Even on pain of death, Sam could not have recalled what the movie was about. It was dark, they had one of the rows further back almost to themselves, and even though squishing his long legs in between row seats was never fun for Sam, the feeling of Gabriel's knee against his thigh and their fingers tangling, and thumbs rubbing gently over knuckles made him forget his cramping thigh.

 

He also forgot all about his gummy worms. There was nothing in the world but the tingling racing up his arm every time Gabriel's thumb gave another soothing stroke across his hand, which, frankly, was anything _but_ soothing.

  
  


\--oOo--

  
  


He was ridiculous. How Sam was making him act was even more ridiculous and all he wanted was to pin Sam to the seat and make out with him until they couldn't breathe anymore.

 

Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand again, his thumb rubbing slowly over his knuckles, stroking at the skin of Sam's hand. Fuck he wanted to kiss Sam, get him all turned on and wanting and then just kiss him over and over again until they didn't need to breathe anything but each other.

 

He shifted as the movie started to get closer to the ending, resting his head against Sam's upper arm. Gabriel tried to breathe in and out, nice and slow, but he was so keyed up it wasn't funny anymore. Sam had him tied up in more knots than a Shibari porno. Christ.

 

As soon as the credits started to roll, he nuzzled into Sam's arm and pulled back just enough to look up at him. "Ready to get out of here?" He asked, his voice soft.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay (this is Aria), I'll admit I have ZERO idea where I came up with the whole line about a shibari porno, but FUCK it fits.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  


"Yeah," Sam croaked and left the theater, his hand still tightly clasped in Gabriel's. They didn't bother with the car, choosing instead to walk the half block to the nearest pizza place.

 

As it turned out, though, pizza was kind of a bust. They shared one, but ended up not eating more than a slice or two each. They were much more pre-occupied with holding hands under the table and casting each other glances every two bites. Yeah. It was like a cheesy teen romance flick, but Sam didn't care. No flick could capture the sensation of fluttering in his gut and the heat of his neck and the electric contact between their fingers.

 

Sam finally decided that trying to chew his way through a pizza he'd stopped tasting several minutes ago was ridiculous, and that things might as well get where they both knew it was heading. Surprisingly, Sam wasn't even that nervous. Not now that he knew it was happening and Gabriel's hand already felt so at home in his, and this was all _real_.

 

"This is dumb," he snorted and let the pizza drop back on the plate. "We could be making out now." He knew he was blushing, but to hell with that, he was _ready_.

 

"Should we go somewhere? Like somewhere... out of the way?" His blush was like fire on his neck, because he was actually asking his cute, hot date to take him somewhere private and make out. How was this his life?

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared up at Sam and swallowed hard. He dropped his pizza and twenty five bucks on the table, clambering out of the chair, tugging on Sam's hand. "Yeah." He said, his voice hoarse. "Yeah, I know a couple of places."

 

He tugged Sam back towards the car, stumbling a little until he could lean against the car and lifted Sam's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back before he let go and went to climb in. "So, I have a car with a backseat that'll fit even you. Or we can go to a place I know and make out by a river. I've got a blanket for emergencies that I can use."

 

Gabriel turned the car on and grinned at Sam. "I would say the front seat is available, but the stick shift gets in the way." He winked.

 

He reached out to squeeze Sam's hand. "You don't have to do anything you don't wanna, but fuck I want to kiss you senseless." Gabriel said, pulling out of the parking lot and towards his secret make out place. What normally would have been a ten to fifteen minute drive felt like five or six seconds before parked and turned to smile at Sam. "So?"

 

\--oOo--

 

It felt like he was caught in some kind of whirlwind of action all of a sudden, Gabriel babbling along like he was the awkward virgin here, and looking at Sam like he was a dog and Sam was the bacon he could only get if got his rolling over _just right_. It was flattering as hell, that's what. Sam had never been desirable, that he knew of anyway, and it was heady and exciting and... fuck there were here. Gabriel looked at him in question, and it took Sam a long moment to catch up.

 

"Uhm... outside, please? My legs always kinda... get in the way?" God, that sounded stupid, but Gabriel didn't even give him time to feel awkward about it before he was popping the trunk, grabbing the blanket and pulling Sam along in the dusk.

Sam was pretty sure he should be shaking with nerves right about now, but apart from some unflattering sweating which he hated with a passion, he actually felt mostly like laughing at the silliness of the whole thing, and he snickered as Gabriel spread out the blanket with a showy wrist movement.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel winked at Sam as he straightened out the blanket and then chewed on his lips for a long moment. "Might be totally forward, but trust me, your legs will not always be in the way." He stepped closer until he was in Sam's space.

 

"Okay, professional opinion here is that I'll lay out on the blanket with you on top of me. Then you control the pace, how much you touch and how fast we go." Gabriel said, reaching out to take Sam's hand and squeeze it before crawling onto the blanket. He put his hands behind his head, well aware his shirt was riding up.

 

"And just for the record. I'm game for whatever you are. As far as you wanna go, I'm one hundred percent on board." He added, winking at Sam. "So get down here." Gabriel ordered, licking his lips.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had to confess it took him way too long to get with the program, but this was kinda huge, okay?! And Gabriel was laid out like he was just waiting for Sam to eat him. Not that the request to _get on top_ was any less brain-breaking. Weirdly, that's what made Sam aware of his first limit.

 

"Okay," he said, his voice a little shaky, because shit, crunch time. "I'm just gonna..." he gave up on trying to talk his way around it and just laid down on the blanket next to Gabriel, an inch or so between them. "I think I wanna start here," he said, propping himself up on an elbow and smiling weakly.

 

Gabriel was looking at him as if he was too good to be true, and suddenly it was so easy to close the distance and press his lips to Gabriel's in the most chaste first kiss possible. But Gabriel didn't push, just let Sam gently nibble his way around, getting used to the sensations. He did make some intriguing noises and Sam almost started when he realized they were definitely _not_ noses of annoyance or displeasure.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel gently pulled back, just enough to separate their lips and suck in a slow breath. Gentle and slow. He had to be careful with this one. Sam was precious and the last thing he wanted to do was scare him away. "Good?" He asked, grinning when he got a determined nod from Sam.

 

"Again?" He offered when Sam leaned in. Gabriel smiled into the kiss and shifted to lean on his side, reaching out to grab Sam's hand. He squeezed, lacing their fingers together a moment later, tracing his thumb over the back of Sam's hand.

 

\--oOo--

 

Growing up around two older males who considered grunting and roughhousing normal behavior, and adding to that a steady level of mocking through most of his school life could so very easily have left Sam a shaky mess. But he wasn't the type to get anxious. Nervous, yes, _so much_ , but he'd learned the hard way that if he wanted something he'd have to take it. Because nobody gave you anything. (Except Gabriel, who apparently wanted to give Sam the goddamn moon.)

 

Bottom line, though: as soon as Sam realized that yes, this was going well and everything felt good and yes, please, more would be nice, he didn't hesitate to press forward. The first touch of his tongue to Gabriel's made him whimper and squeeze Gabriel's fingers so hard it might hurt.

 

Their noses were bumping awkwardly and they were both starting to breathe a little heavier, which also happened between them, noses and all, and had Sam been looking at it from the outside he would have seriously questioned how that could possibly be nice.

 

But it was. Oh sweet stars above. So, _so_ nice. Sam never wanted to stop. Gabriel made all of these encouraging little noises, shifting as if he was just barely stopping himself from reaching out and pulling Sam in, and it was making him light-headed and hot all over.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel had had his share of sexy times with both ladies and dudes. But this? This super-slow and gentle assault on his senses was brand new, and fuck if he wasn't addicted to it already. And then Sam decided to make things interesting and Gabriel fought the urge to moan into his mouth.

 

As it was, he couldn't stop every small whimper and whine that wanted to escape. When their noses bumped for the fifth time, he pulled back just enough and grinned. "Let's try this..." Gabriel suggested, untangling his fingers from Sam's before putting Sam's hand on his waist. "That there. Then..." Gabriel reached up and cupped Sam's jaw in his hand, tugging him close again. "That there." He whispered as their lips met again.

 

\--oOo--

 

He was worried for a second that he'd been making things weird and awkward, but as soon as he was pulled in again it all dissolved, because _oh_ , that was _so_ much better. He groaned into it and let Gabriel roll them slightly until he was laying flat again with Sam bending over him. God, it was amazing. Gabriel's fingers were soft and warm on his jaw, and Sam's hand was still as stone on his waist, because he was already feeling overloaded just from the kissing.

 

But the change in position made a surprisingly huge difference, and Sam pressed closer and closer until it got awkward again, but this time Gabriel didn't stop him to adjust anything, but just curled his arms around Sam's shoulders and opened right up for his tongue.

 

Sam followed suit almost on autopilot, one long arm snaking under Gabriel's body and pulling him close, the other sliding up to cradle Gabriel's head and everything immediately got a million times hotter and wetter and better.

 

And then the last half inch between them disappeared, and oh, _God_ , Sam never wanted to leave. Ever. He wanted to feel that sturdy, yet soft heat of someone wonderful pressed tightly against him for the rest of time. Sam was in _Heaven_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRECIOUS BABIES MAKING OUT.
> 
> YES WE ARE TEASES. <3


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


 

Gabriel couldn't help the moan that escaped when Sam got a hand under him and simply pulled him up to meet him, because, christ, he never forgot how tall Sam was, but he was a hell of a lot stronger than he thought too.  

 

Then Sam was fully pressed against him and Gabriel shifted so he could bury his fingers in Sam's hair, groaning into into the kiss. On reflex, he spread his legs to let Sam sink against him, moaning into their kiss. He rocked his hips up, grinding against Sam slowly before he remembered that Sam was running this show.  

 

Gabriel froze and his eyes snapped open as he looked up at Sam, pulling their lips apart the tiniest bit. He managed a sheepish smile and bit his lip. "Sorry," he whispered, combing his fingers through Sam's hair, rubbing gently at his scalp. "Won't push. Kiss me again?" he asked, looking up at Sam, giving a small tug on the hair between his fingers.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Had he had the brain power left over to consider it, Sam would probably have been terrified that his technique was bad or that he was somehow screwing up. But everything was just so slick and hot and _tight_ , like he was a coil braced for rapid expansion. Gabriel was still making all these insanely hot noises, little gasps and sighs and grunts, and the occasional moan. Sam wanted to hear more of those.

 

He was so eager to coax more sounds forth that he actually missed the fact that he was pressing closer still and that Gabriel was making room for him somehow and, _oh, merciful deities_ , that hot, hard length being shoved against his hip was definitely a dick.

 

Sam whimpered at the mere thought of it, his own cock having been well on the way to full hardness from the first touch of their lips. But he'd managed to ignore it mostly so far, but after a couple of brain-meltingly amazing undulations, Gabriel parted their lips with a really lewd wet sound and apologized. _Apologized_. As if he hadn't just shown Sam Nirvana.

 

He kinda lost it a little after that, pulling Gabriel in tighter and tighter, until it was hard to tell whose limbs were whose, and completely without meaning to, Sam slipped a hand down to awkwardly grab Gabriel's ass and pull them closer, closer, _closer_.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel had thought that Sam was going to blush and apologize and maybe back off a little bit to give him some breathing room. What he didn't expect was for Sam to dive back into the kiss like a starving man, kissing him hard and demanding, pressing tight against him, his hips giving little insistent rocks and fuck he could feel how hard Sam was against his thigh.  

 

He stopped trying to control how his hips were moving and focused back in on Sam, sucking and nipping at his lips before diving back into another kiss. Gabriel was mostly pretty positive that were gonna end up coming like this and making a total mess of themselves, but, fuck, he couldn't mind, not in the slightest.  Not when Sam was whimpering and rocking down onto his leg like that.  

 

Then Sam had to go and grab his ass with those big hands of his, squeezing and pulling him closer and closer and fuck. He whimpered. Fuck, he was going to come and he was supposed to be making this so good for Sam and _fuck_! His lips fell away from Sam, his head falling back as he whined, his hips moving faster and much more frantically as Sam squeezed his ass again. "Sam, Sam, Sam, oh fuck, Sam!"  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was honestly a little confused when there was suddenly no more kissing, but then he realized what they were actually doing, and had one brief spike of panic at the sheer magnitude of the whole thing. But Gabriel was rutting against him frantically, chanting his name and moaning. _Loudly_. Sam kinda really liked that.

 

He found himself kissing sort of vaguely around Gabriel's lips and jaw as he babbled and groaned, feeling the vibrations of the sounds buzzing through his skin, and every new achy thrust prompted yet more sounds and Sam wanted it to go on forever.

 

It felt like Gabriel was getting impossibly harder against him, and his hips stuttered, just like Sam's did when he was close to-

 

"Oh, _shit_ ," Sam wheezed and shot off like cheap firework, making a goopy mess out of his boxers and clinging to Gabriel, dots dancing in front of his eyes.

 

\--oOo--

 

Fuck, the sight of Sam getting off was almost enough to get him going all over again, his cock twitching hard enough to make him wince. Fuck. But so amazing.  

 

Gabriel's head dropped back onto the blanket and he panted for a long moment, his fingers still combing through Sam's hair as the sophomore slumped on top of him. He was trembling. Fuck. They were both trembling. He huffed out a small laugh. "Holy shit that was amazing," he whispered, looking up at Sam again, leaning up just the smallest amount to kiss him, soft and gentle.  

 

"Definitely didn't mean to get that carried away," he added, still whispering into Sam's lips, his whole body boneless and relaxed. Thank fuck for the emergency packet of tissues he'd stuffed into his pocket when he got out of the car. Juuuuust in case. Damn, he was good at planning ahead sometimes.  

 

But right now, he was just going to sit here and enjoy that rosy afterglow. Gabriel swallowed and kept combing his fingers through Sam's hair as he managed to catch his breath.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Are you kidding me?" Sam rasped, panting hard into Gabriel's shoulder. "That was the most incredible thing that ever happened to me."

 

A sudden thought struck him and he shot up again to meet Gabriel's eyes. "Wait... I didn't imagine that, did I? I mean, it wasn't just me, right? You... uhm... finished too, right?"

 

God, he would hate himself if he accidentally left Gabriel hanging, but it had felt exactly like...

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared up at Sam, blinking for a long series of moments before pulling him in for a slow kiss, stroking his thumbs over Sam's cheeks. He blamed an amazing orgasm for making him unable to fucking think straight. "Fuck just wait until we're naked." He wheezed out a laugh and kissed sam again, quick and hard before letting his head fall back.  

 

He sucked in a slow breath and stared at him, grinning a little bit. "It was definitely, absolutely not just you.  God, Sam." Gabriel started to laugh again, pulling Sam in for another kiss, this time keeping it soft and gentle. "You grabbing my ass and lifting me up to grind against me like that? Pretty much hottest fucking thing _ever_ on the damn planet. I was gone the second you did that."  

 

Gabriel kissed Sam again, this time slower, gentler. He licked over Sam's lips and let the kiss deepen slowly, just taking his time kissing Sam, savoring how fucking _good_ this felt. He was going to die when and if they finally got naked together. He was damn near certain of it. "Glad you liked it. Er. Me? It? Something," Gabriel mumbled.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"I liked it. And you. A lot," Sam said, smiling against Gabriel's lips. He didn't even care that his pants were smeared with cooling spunk, and that they were still bumping noses every so often, snickering like the come-stupid teens they were. Afterglow was amazing.

 

After that there was kissing. Lots more kissing. Slow and sweet, occasionally heated, but always going back to easy and unhurried. Which was good, because while Sam's brain was pretty fried he was well aware that he had a limited amount of time left before curfew.

 

His phone started its plink-plonk notification sound as his alarm went off. Which meant only half an hour left of curfew. He'd learned the hard way that Dad was rigid and unforgiving about curfews, and no matter how much Sam would love to stay here and have slow makeouts with Gabriel for the rest of time, being grounded for a month sounded extra awful right now.

 

He took out his phone and sighed. "Gotta be home in 30 minutes. Guess we'd better, uhm... clean up." He winced at himself, because that was seriously awkward, but he still gratefully accepted the handful of tissues he was handed, and Gabriel just smiled as Sam went to a shadowy part of the area to clean himself, his cheeks burning all the way.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stuffed the blanket into the trunk again and climbed into the front seat, grinning at Sam as he slid in as well. He held out his hand and took Sam's, giving it a slow and gentle squeeze.

 

"Before I forget, Sam?" Gabriel looked over at him and grinned. "Best date ever." He started the car and made his way back to Sam's house, parking far enough away that Dean shouldn't be able to hear his car engine.

 

He parked and turned to Sam, grinning at him. "Can I get one kiss for the road?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Best ever." He kept smiling stupidly all the way home, and at Gabriel's request all Sam could do was nod and lean across the gear shift for a slow and sweet kiss goodnight. And if it ended up getting a little gaspy and clingy, then at least it seemed no one was around to complain, though a porch light did come on eventually and reminded Sam that he was on a deadline.

 

He pulled away regretfully, licking his kiss-sore lips and thought for a moment. "I have papers and stuff this week. Homework, you know. But... Saturday... we could do something Saturday?"

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

  


 

Gabriel stared at Sam and grinned. "Saturday sounds great. Just keep in mind that I'm going to text you all week in between," he said, looking at Sam.

 

"Also, uh, if you can, avoid your brother. No hickies or anything, but it's obvious you've been kissing someone for a long while." Gabriel said, watching Sam climb out of the car.

 

His heart turned over in his chest as he watched Sam head up the street. He needed to figure out how to keep this one. Gabriel waited until long after Sam had slipped into his house to back down the street and head home.

 

Well. At least he had fantasy fodder for the next million years. Fuck.

 

\--oOo--

 

Yeah, Sam didn't exactly need the advice about keeping out of sight. He felt like he had a neon sign across his forehead that blinked " **CHERRY GOT POPPED** " in electric flashes.

 

Dad was no problem. He was enjoying his nightly beer (or three) in his easy chair and Sam only needed to call out that he was home and receive the grunt of acknowledgement of his meeting the curfew before he could dart up to his room.

 

Dean was... unavoidable, really. He was lounging in Sam's doorway, effectively blocking the entrance, arms crossed over his chest.

 

"So. Good date?"

 

"Yep!" Sam said firmly.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You sure?"

 

"Yep!"

 

Another glare, and then Dean groaned and rubbed his face. "Look, I know Gabriel picked you up, okay? And I also know he has a nasty habit of sleeping with people and ditching them. Please tell me you didn't hook up in the back of his car or something."

 

A cold swirl of doubt clenched around Sam's insides, but only for a moment. He had a phone full of texts and memories of sweet hand kisses and a pace dictated entirely by Sam, and he refused to believe that he meant that little to Gabriel.

 

"That's honestly none of your business, Dean. I know you think I'm still a kid, but I know what I'm doing, okay?" That was a lie, though. But Dean didn't need to know that. He just needed to know to _butt out_. Not that he would. As Sam shoved by him and almost slammed the door in his face, he was well aware that the next few days of school would be awkward as hell.

 

He shot off a quick text before heading for bed. 'Dean cornered me. He knows. Expect threats to your life tomorrow. I would like to apologize in advance for whatever moronic things he says to you'.

 

Pressing send he quickly added another. 'And thank you for tonight. It was awesome. xx'

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled at the message from Sam and settled back on his bed. 'I'm dating you, not Dean. You don't need to apologize to him for him being an asshole.'

 

He chewed on his lip and sent another message right after. 'And you don't need to thank me Sam. You're awesome. About time someone showed you that you are awesome. Just glad it got to be me. Now sleep. I want to see your grin in the morning and you frown when you're tired.'

 

Gabriel yawned and curled up on the side of his bed. 'I do owe you a thank you though. I'll tell you why later. Sleep well Samoose.'

 

!-!-!-!-!

 

The next day, Gabriel loaded up his favorite squirt gun (with a few modifications of his own) and headed down to school early. He parked in his usual spot and waited for Dean to show up. Sam's brother was nothing if not predictable in where he parked and within a few minutes, he could hear the rumble of the Impala engine.

 

He took out the squirt gun (bright orange so there would be no confusion by the school with what he was holding), and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket. A squirt gun that shot a mixture of fine glitter and water always came in handy. Always.

 

\--oOo--

 

As Dean rolled into the parking lot, Sam immediately spotted Gabriel waiting. "Oh, God," he groaned. "Dean, please, for the sake of my social life, could you _try_ not to be an asshole?"

 

"No problem," Dean grumbled. "As long as he knows what's what."

 

And with that, Dean left the car, and Sam slammed his head into the dashboard a couple of times for good measure.

 

"You!" Dean snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Gabriel. "You've got exactly five minutes to convince me somehow that you are _not_ screwing my little brother over!"

 

He crossed his arms and waited, his whole face making it clear that he was in no mood for bullshit.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel tilted his head and studied Dean. "What would be in it for me to screw him over? Potentially get to you? I've got far bigger fish to fry than a gorgeous sophomore and his jackass older brother, so what reason could I possibly be dating your brother for, other than I like him and want to date him?"

 

He shrugged and glanced at Sam in the car and then back to Dean. "I've dated assholes and selfish jackasses in the past Dean. You know that. Hell, you’ve dated some of them. Your brother is neither of those things, so why wouldn't this be different?" Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. "Go ahead and read me the riot act. I'm an older brother too. I knew it was coming the second I asked Sam out. But you need to have a little more respect for your younger brother and his decisions."

 

Gabriel stepped closer and looked up at Dean, dropping his voice so Sam wouldn't hear. "And do you think, for one second, that I would specifically target the bullying assholes picking on your brother for my latest prank if I wanted to do something to Sam as my endgame?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Reason? I dunno, thinking with your dick, maybe?!" Dean snapped.

 

"I do respect Sam, but he can't make informed decisions on what he doesn't know. And hell, I like you, but I can't say I _know_ you, either. So excuse me for making sure you aren't just in it for some fresh meat."

 

Dean wasn't aware of Gabriel's plans, and he narrowed his eyes at him, calculating. "You know how to get to them? I've gone after them a few times, but they're too fucking slippery. They always worm their way out of it somehow."

 

\--oOo--

 

"If I was in it for the fresh meat, believe me, we wouldn't have made plans." Gabriel growled. "I might be a horndog, Winchester, but I actually like your nerdy ass brother. Besides. I know better than to screw over someone who has a brother with your reputation. Christ, I'm not fucking stupid."

 

Gabriel glanced around quickly and smirked at Dean. "You didn't team up with Crowley. You went all lone wolf like a dumbass. Public humiliation is the name of the game. We should get a veeeeeeeery excellent show during the game today." His eyes turned cruel and then he glanced at Sam, softening.

 

"Your brother’s first reaction was to ask if I was hazing him. His second reaction was to ask if I was trying to use him for notes or cheating. Sam's got better instincts than you might think Dean."

 

\--oOo--

 

Dean gave one extra glare for the heck of it and then nodded.

 

"Good enough for me. Shoot me a text if I'm not around when shit goes down, will ya?"

 

And with that, he stomped off and Sam sidled up to Gabriel, hating his life.

 

"I am so, _so_ sorry about that. I bet he made it sound like I'm three years old and take candy from strangers," he chuckled weakly. Because it probably wasn't entirely exaggerated. But joke aside, there was a hand folding into his, and his awkwardness faded like fog under the sun.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Your brother did what I would have done if someone was dating my younger brother. Don't worry. He didn't scare me away." Gabriel said with a grin up at Sam. "And I don't know how you feel about PDAs...so..." He held out a chocolate kiss to Sam, his grin widening as Sam laughed, hard.

 

His heart did an annoying little flip flop in his chest and he smiled. "Dammit, is it Saturday yet?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam ate the kiss and inched closer. "I'm okay with any PDA that doesn't land me in detention." To demonstrate he leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to Gabriel's lips, leaving him looking slightly dazed as Sam went off to class.

 

This dating thing was gonna be amazing, Sam could tell.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
  


As Creative Writing came to a close, Gabriel got more and more excited. As soon as the bell rang, he held out his hand to Sam. "I need a favor. You and Dean need to be at the football game tonight. Five pm. I'll have front row seats and I _promise_ you will want to be there." He tugged Sam up and into a kiss. "I'll see you there."

 

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

 

Gabriel made sure all the moving parts were ready by the time the game rolled around. Fifty fishing poles and a large pile of candy bars beside him in the stands were going to lend to a hell of a lot of hilarity.

 

He bit down on his lip and looked down at his phone. 'Showers complete. Lockers rigged. Brownies delivered and eaten.' Gabriel smirked and watched the stands start to fill. A loud shout from the direction of the changing room had him starting to snicker. He started laughing. Oh, this was going to be perfect.

 

Sam showed up just before the game was about to start. Gabriel waved to him and Dean and looked out across the football field. Canons were prepped and ready. It was going to be one hell of a show.

 

He looked at Dean and nodded, before grinning at Sam. "So, ready to see what I'm known for?"

 

Gabriel raised his hand, getting ready to snap, just as the team started running out. The air cannons (normally holding confetti) waited for his snap before bombarding the entire team with the finest film of glitter.

 

The field was in immediate chaos. All of the team was stumbling around, swiping and grabbing the glitter. Gabriel turned to the stands and bowed. "Who would like to go fishing for some stoned jocks? I know I would!"

 

Gabriel offered two poles to Sam and Dean and watched the jocks on the field come running for the candy bars, stumbling over themselves. "Sam? Dean?" He handed them both poles. His phone buzzed again. 'Changing room stink bombs round 2 placed and ready.' He grinned and turned to the field.

 

"Ah, chaos. So lovely." The coaches were shouting at the players, trying to get their attention, and the other team was falling over, they were laughing so hard. Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled. "I don't like bullies."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam watched the mayhem unfold, his jaw dropping lower and lower. The sheer scale of the chaos happening was mind-boggling, and while Sam would love to be selfless enough to think Gabriel was doing it for the good of all hazing victims, he couldn't help but whip around to face Gabriel and blurt: "Did you do this for _me_?"

 

Dean was busy trying not to piss his pants laughing as he watched the frantic cheerleaders running around after their various boyfriends, trying to convince them to stop being so fucking weird!

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam, his face serious for a moment. "I don't like bullies Sam. A guy as great as you shouldn't be hazed by assholes like this." He waved his hand. "None of this will be traced back to you. These guys will be focusing their extremely limited brain power on trying to pay me back, they won't have a minute to bother you."

 

He cleared his throat and looked down at the grass. "I'm not a flowers kind of guy. But, paying back the assholes who made you wonder if I was sincere when I said hi to you? Yeah, that I can do." He tapped his jaw, thoughtful. "This is just round one, too. Their lockers have been rigged with more glitter bombs, and weed rubbed all along the inside. Nothing actual, but after all of them stumbling around stoned..." Gabriel turned to look at the field.

 

"They will likely search the school tomorrow. While they won't find any significant amounts...traces will be more than enough to get the jackasses detained overnight." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. He looked back out at the field, where the players were hugging each other with tears in their eyes.

 

"So, did I do it for you?" Gabriel looked back and Sam and gave a small smile. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh my God," Sam breathed. "I can't decide if that's borderline insane or the most romantic thing ever."

 

He stared at Gabriel, a delighted grin slowly widening on his face. "I like it. I like it a whole lot. Seriously, I kinda wanna stick my hand in your pants right here and now."

 

The look on Gabriel's face made Sam laugh again, and he was still laughing as he pulled Gabriel close with both hands on his face and dove into a slightly painful and messy kiss. No one had ever done anything like this for Sam, and he wanted to pour all his gratitude and affection into the kiss, and he didn't care one bit if anyone saw.

 

\--oOo--

 

He laughed a little bit at Sam's stunned look. "I'm okay with it being a little bit of both."

 

Gabriel was about to announce that Sam could stick his hand down his pants any time he wanted when Sam kissed him, nice and hard. Gabriel threw his arms up and around Sam's shoulders, laughing hard.

 

When he finally pulled back a little bit, Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and tugged him away from the chaos of the field and behind a nearby building. "Come here," he ordered with a small chuckle, pulling Sam into another kiss, deepening it almost immediately, tugging Sam tight against him.

 

After they had to break apart for air, Gabriel combed his fingers through Sam's hair. "You're amazing Sam," he whispered.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam let himself be tugged along, giggling stupidly all the way, until they were out of sight and Gabriel pulled him in again. There was a nice and convenient wall right there, and Gabriel was practically inviting Sam to press him up against it and kiss him silly. So he did.

 

It was quieter here, and there was nothing to distract Sam from the luxurious glide of lips and tongues, and it wasn't more than a minute or so until he was gently humping against the upper edge of Gabriel's hip-bone, and the half-joke about getting his hand in Gabriel's pants was quickly starting to sound like a great idea. Sam's fingers were already worming their way past Gabriel's waistband when there was a pointed cough nearby, and they parted lips with an obscene sound to find Dean glaring at them.

 

"Hate to be a cockblock here, but Dad said to be home for dinner. Which is in like ten minutes, dude. So... if you could just..." he waved a hand awkwardly in their direction, "wrap it up or whatever. I'll be waiting in the car."

 

As soon as he was away, Sam let his head drop to Gabriel's shoulder with a groan. "Saturday," he reminded them both. "Saturday."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned and dropped his head to Sam's chest. "Saturday is so far away. Dammit." He looked up at Sam and pulled him on for another hard, quick kiss, his eyes glittering.

 

"I am going to go home and jerk off to the memory of that and you last night." Gabriel whispered, grinning as Sam groaned. "Text me later if you wanna," he added, gently pushing Sam towards where Dean was waiting in the car.

  
  


 

!-!-!-!-!-!

  
  


 

Gabriel was waiting outside the locker room when the smelly, glittery jocks all piled out. He smirked when they froze at the sight of him. "This is just round one. Round two is tomorrow. You boys stop all hazing and bullying or I won't stop." He smirked. "You want me to stop. I can get veeeeeery creative. Next it'll be laxatives in your food. Video cameras in places you don't want them."

 

Gabriel prowled forward, his smirk turning dark. "You either stop, or I will make you stop." He turned and walked away whistling, a bounce in his step.

 

Saturday couldn't come too soon!

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Rumor spread like wildfire around school, so the few people who hadn't been at the game knew every detail by the next morning. The few attempts at retaliation from the jocks were met with immediate punishment, as well as merciless retaliation from previously timid victims. Gabriel had started a rebellion and he didn't even know it.

And all for Sam. It made him float on a little cloud of fluttery feelings the rest of the week, with every text between them only making him feel more ridiculously giddy. Dean started making gagging noises every time he heard Sam's phone, and frankly, Sam couldn't blame him. Because after catching sight of his reflection right after replying to one of Gabriel's texts, even Sam felt that his face was doing downright soppy things.

Gabriel was all Sam could think about from he woke up (and took care of his morning wood) until he went to bed at night (jerking off again, because he was 16 and in love.)

And yes, he was definitely in love, which was both amazing and terrifying, and it wasn't until he let himself into Gabriel's car at 9 am on Saturday morning that he realized they hadn't even made any plans. They had a whole day ahead of them. For... anything, really.

He dove in for a kiss immediately, and that took a while to get over with, but when they finally parted, red-faced and panting, Sam grinned awkwardly. "What do you wanna do? We have all day. And I... didn't think about planning anything. Did you?"

\--oOo--

"Mmmmm, I have a place that I want to take you for lunch, but other than that, I just kinda wanted to spend the time with you." Gabriel grinned at Sam. "What do you wanna do? Other than fool around? Or do you wanna fool around, I brought pillows and more blankets."

He tugged in Sam for another kiss and groaned against his lips, licking at them. "I am more than fine with just spending the entire day kissing you. So, what do you wanna do?"

\--oOo--

 

Sam bit his lip. He knew he was being eager, but this was all new and wonderful, and he was a teenager, dammit.

"I... kinda wanna fool around more? I'm not saying it's all I want from you, not at all! I wanna spend time with you doing all kinds of things, but you're so hot, and you keep sending me messages every time you jerk off and I just-" he forced himself to stop babbling when he realized Gabriel was almost killing himself holding in laughter.

Sam flushed bright red and clapped a hand over his eyes. "Aw, man, I'm sorry, I'm being way uncool about this whole thing."

\--oOo--

Gabriel chuckled and tugged Sam's hand away from his eyes. "It's not about being cool. I wasn't sure if you were going to want to, so I didn't want to pressure you. But god I want to just fool around with you all day."

He tugged Sam into another kiss and groaned against his lips, his fingers going into his hair. "Where do you wanna go?" Gabriel whispered against his lips.

\--oOo--

"I don't care. Anywhere," Sam sighed into the kiss and it was really hard pulling away so Gabriel could drive. Sam didn't much care where they were going. Pillows and blankets sounded nice, but to be honest he didn't need them.

He felt slightly daring letting his hand settle on Gabriel's thigh as they drove, but it made it easier for Gabriel to hold his hand between gear shifts, and the flexing of the muscle under his palm was a surprisingly erotic thing. Sam never knew he was so tactile, but he felt like he wanted to touch Gabriel all over, all the damn time.  

\--oOo--

Gabriel groaned by the time he parked his car. "All right, come on, blankets, I have tissues and other stuff for us, and I'm going to make myself good and comfy before I crawl all over you." He clambered out of the car and to the trunk, grabbing two of the blankets and the small cooler (that might have food and snacks) before waiting for Sam to grab the pillows.

He marched over to the spot they had claimed last time and spread the blanket. "All right, your blankets and then the pillows..." Gabriel flopped down on the blankets, grinning up at Sam. "C'mere, I am not keeping my hands off of you for more than one second," Gabriel demanded.

\--oOo--

Sam came willingly and settled himself down next to Gabriel at first. It was abundantly obvious that Gabriel really wanted Sam on top of him, but Sam felt he needed to start a little slower. If last time was any indication, he'd get there soon enough, so he started on his side, leaning over Gabriel and got on with the making out.

Practice makes perfect, and this time there wasn't nearly as much bumping of noses. As the sun rose, though, things got quite a bit hotter than last time, so Sam broke off the kiss so he could take off his jacket, and Gabriel followed suit.

It felt like a big deal, somehow, and when Gabriel ran his hands appreciatively across Sam's narrow chest, he could feel the heat of them through his henley, and shivered from it.

"Oh, wow," he gasped when the wandering hands gently stroked across his nipples. He hadn't even known that was a thing. At least not on his own. But Gabriel's clever fingers were hot and teasing, and Sam was way past half-hard in no time at all, and only realized far too late that he'd been digging his fingers into Gabriel's hips hard enough that they were probably bruised now.

"Shit, sorry," he panted, and rubbed his thumbs over the hip bones more gently, trying to soothe the hurt.

\--oOo--

Gabriel shook his head and slipped out of his jacket, reaching out to grab Sam and pull him close again. "Don't apologize. So hot. Fuck I love how strong you are," he whispered and kissed his way up Sam's throat.

He trailed his hands up Sam's chest again, rubbing over the hard ridges of his nipples. "Fuck you're so sensitive..." Gabriel said, staring up at Sam.

\--oOo--

"I... yeah," Sam agreed weakly, and panted loudly from the simple caress. "Oh, God, if you keep doing that this will be over really fast, holy shit."

Gabriel seemed like he was all for that, but Sam really wasn't. He'd vastly prefer to get some decent time in before coming all over himself. So he decided to use Gabriel's own admissions against him, and hauled him close until he could roll them over, letting Gabriel straddle Sam's waist.

That position was great for more kissing, but left their groins far enough apart that he wasn't about to hump himself into a sudden orgasm. His wound his fingers through Gabriel's hair and tilted his head until it was just right for Sam to lick into his mouth, and let his own hands explore more than he'd dared so far, trailing his palm up Gabriel's spine and back down to just brush his ass before going back up.

\--oOo--

Gabriel groaned, his entire body bucking as he rocked and rubbed himself against Sam. "Fuuuuuck, your hands, fuck, they feel so good." He panted into Sam's mouth as Sam devoured him, kissing him hard and desperate.

He trailed his hands up Sam's chest to settle on his shoulders, pushing into the kiss even more. Dammit he wanted to strip his shirt off and just grind against and kiss Sam for hours and hours. "Sam, fuck, wanna kiss you forever..." Gabriel panted.

\--oOo--

"You can. You totally can," Sam gasped, and somehow Gabriel's shirt got rucked up, and suddenly Sam's hands were on hot, smooth skin.

"Oh, God," he whimpered and dug his fingertips into the firm planes of Gabriel's shoulder blades and the softness of his waist. And Gabriel was moaning and shamelessly rubbing himself against Sam's abdomen, and shit, not having any friction wasn't going to save Sam from a quick end.

"God, you're... you're so... oh, God." He had no words for everything he was feeling and his hips were hitching up against thin air fruitlessly as they kissed wetter and harder, and, oh, holy fuck, those were Gabriel's hands inching up under the hem of Sam's henley.

\--oOo--

Gabriel was going to lose it all over again, wearing almost all of his clothing. He pulled back from the kiss and ripped his shirt the rest of the way off and pushed Sam's up on his chest, diving into another kiss.

Things were going to be over really damn quick, but at least there was some bare skin this time around. "Saaaam," Gabriel moaned into the kiss, his movements getting sloppy and wet as he continued to grind slowly against him. "Fuck, baby, I can't..." he whimpered.

\--oOo--

Sam groaned in defeat, because this was obviously going to end sooner rather than later no matter what, and he felt like he might as well catch up. So he manhandled Gabriel by his hips until they could line up their cocks, and...

"Fuck!" Sam cried and shoved up against Gabriel's searing hot hardness hard enough that it hurt, and came so hard his thighs trembled.

"Hoooooly shit," he wheezed, and rubbed Gabriel's soft sides as he rocked through his own climax, his bare chest heaving and breaking out in goosebumps that Sam really kinda wanted to lick. And best of all, Gabriel would most likely let him.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel trembled, gasping loudly as he shivered against Sam. He hadn't expected Sam to manhandle him so their cocks could grind against each other. He lost it in a matter of seconds, shouting as he shuddered and then slumped down against the taller boy.

"You are so hot it makes my brain want to melt," Gabriel said, licking his lips slowly as he pressed a kiss to Sam's chest. "And I have tissues for us to clean up so we can do that all over again," he promised, grinning at Sam.

"Oh maaan," Sam chuckled. "I, uh... I might have come prepared as well." At Gabriel's raised eyebrow he sighed and reached a long arm out to grab his jacket and reach into the inside pocket to reveal two pairs of scrunched up boxers.

"Just in case?" he shrugged, smiling weakly, as Gabriel broke down laughing on top of him.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

Gabriel laughed until it hurt and shifted to stare at Sam, cupping his face in his hands. "You are so sweet and wonderful and I just want to kiss you and laugh with you forever."

 

He leaned down for another kiss, nibbling and sucking on Sam's lips, before kissing him hard and deep. Gabriel trailed his hands down Sam's chest and traced the band of his jeans. "Want to touch you everywhere."

 

\--oOo--

 

Despite having just come his brains out, Gabriel's questing fingers along his waistband made Sam shudder and sigh. Yeah, he could probably be ready to go all over again in a few minutes. But first he decided that fair was fair and lifted up enough to pull off his henley and let Gabriel see him.

 

It was hard not crossing his arms over his chest, Gabriel's hungry gaze feeling like a physical touch, and, well... why not.

 

"You could start here... maybe?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel growled and pressed a kiss to Sam's throat. "God you are so fucking gorgeous that it's only going to take me a minute to get all worked up again." He trailed his fingers up Sam's sides, rubbing and stroking gently.

 

"Let me know if I need to slow down or stop, okay?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah... yeah," Sam breathed, shivering hard under Gabriel's touch. "Oh, wow. Wow, that's really nice," he gasped, Gabriel's fingers finding all the best spots Sam never even knew were worth touching. Or maybe it was only this sensitive when it was someone else touching him. Sam didn't know or care at the moment, letting his eyes slip closed in bliss as Gabriel placed soft kisses across his chest.

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and smirked. "If you liked that, you are reeeeeeeally going to like this," he promised, kissing his way to the flat disc of one nipple, licking over it before sucking it between his lips, nice and hard, watching Sam buck under him.

 

Sam kept whining and thrashing under him and Gabriel kissed his way to the other and repeated the treatment. He pulled back and blew a thin film of air onto it, watching Sam shout. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous!" he swore, staring at him.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was barely even aware of the noise he was making. But he realized after a while that his voice was getting raspy, but there was no stopping.

 

Gabriel's tongue was causing all kinds of fireworks all the way from nipples to brain to cock in a continuous circuit, and Sam was going insane.

 

"Oh.... oh.... oh.... oh," he gasped frantically, squirming and wriggling, not sure whether he wanted to move closer or move away. "Ohhhhhhhh, jeeeeeeez," he groaned when Gabriel finally pulled away, leaving the nipples to pebble in his cooling breath.

 

"Oh, God, I had no idea... is it just me? I mean, is it this good for you too?" he panted, blinking rapidly to try and get Gabriel's face back into focus.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel licked his lips and stared down at Sam and how fucking wild he had gone from just a few touches to his nipples like that. Fuck, he couldn't wait to blow Sam. He panted and dropped his head to Sam's chest for a moment. "Mine feel good, but I don't think I could come from them." Gabriel reached up and gave Sam's left nipple a pinch, watching him gasp.  

 

"I bet if I teased you for long enough, you could come from just that." Gabriel licked over Sam's nipple for a slow moment, then trailed his fingertips down to Sam's waist, wrapping them both around his hipbones. "Want me to try?" he asked, pressing a kiss to one nipple, just to watch him shiver.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, God," Sam said again, because his vocabulary was shrinking rapidly with every pass of Gabriel's tongue. "Yeah, okay, yeah," he croaked, and that was all the invitation Gabriel needed.

 

Sam was half sure he was gonna explode, quite literally, barely a handful of minutes later. Gabriel's lips and tongue and fingers were some kind of magic, obviously, because every touch, pinch and lick made electric lust spike directly to Sam's cock, and his hands flopped around uselessly, grabbing weakly for Gabriel's shoulders or falling to the ground on either side of his head, and eventually just clenched in his own hair, just to have something to hold on to.

 

"Oh, fuck, oh, God, oh, _fuck_ ," he babbled, and Gabriel only took it as a sign that he should suck harder, and Sam's hips lifted from the ground violently enough that Gabriel almost fell off as he bucked.

 

"Fuck!" Sam shouted, and jeez, he hoped they were really far from anyone who might hear. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, ohhhhhh fffffuck..."

 

And that was it. Sam squirmed, panted and sobbed his way through a gut-wrenching orgasm, and possibly blacked out for a few seconds while his lungs heaved in oxygen again.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared, his mouth open in surprise as Sam lost it so hard he blacked out for a few minutes. He panted hard and watched Sam stir.

 

His cock was hard and throbbing in his jeans and Gabriel had to swallow a few times to be able to talk. "You, uh, you okay there Sam?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well... not really," Sam rasped, still struggling to breathe. "I think you kinda broke me a little." He chuckled weakly and finally managed to focus his eyes to look up at Gabriel. Who was looking really flushed... letting his gaze drop, there was really no way he could miss the fact that one of them wasn't satisfied.

 

"Oh... oh, okay, hang on." Sam might be completely inexperienced, but he wasn't an asshole, okay? So he worked with what little he knew, folded his arms around Gabriel and rolled them over for a deep wet, kiss.

The sounds Gabriel was making told Sam he was on the right track, and he felt fairly confident to slide his hands down to Gabriel's ass, take firm hold of both cheeks and haul his hips up to meet Sam's thigh. It was an amazing confidence boost to watch Gabriel writhe under him, and feeling suddenly daring Sam let one hand slide under the waistband of Gabriel's pants, until he could mold his palm to one, perfect, round buttock and _squeeze_.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel moaned, long and low as Sam dragged him up to meet his thigh. He whimpered into the kiss and rocked up desperately, his orgasm just out of reach. "Sam, Sam, Sam-Ah!"

 

Gabriel shouted as Sam gave the lowest and most perfect squeeze to his ass, that bare hand fitting perfectly, giving him a squeeze to hold him tighter. He shuddered as he came, making more of a mess inside his boxers as he slumped back onto the blankets, completely boneless. "Oh my fucking god Sam..." He panted.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had a fairly lengthy moment of quiet panic over the fact that he was actually lying there with his hand in someone's pants, but he couldn't get himself to move his hand away. Gabriel's skin was so hot and soft under Sam's palm, and it was like the smooth globe fit perfectly in his hand. Like it was made for Sam's touch. And yeah, that might be the orgasm talking, but Gabriel damn near purred when Sam forced himself not to freak out, and let his thumb stroke soothingly against Gabriel's lower back, just to touch, just because he could.

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Yeah." Gabriel seemed a little out of it, so Sam kissed around his panting mouth, down his jaw, up towards his ear, and finally settling on his throat. The skin there was salty with sweat, and Sam could feel every whoosh of breath tickle against his lips, and despite having just come his brains out, twice, he felt a weird sort of hunger. Like digging his teeth in. Leave his mark behind.

 

"Can I?" he mouthed against the damp skin, scraping his teeth gently across it in explanation.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel blinked his eyes open, realizing that he was getting uncomfortably sticky… again and shuddered at the brush of teeth. His cock gave a valiant twitch. Fucking christ, he was not going to survive having a boyfriend as hot as Sam.  

 

"God yes," Gabriel rasped, his voice hoarse, just like Sam's. "I like it. A lot," he added, hoping that Sam would be one of those possessive-bastard boyfriends who marked him up good and proper. "Biting, marking, all of that. Feel free to mark me up anywhere." He combed his fingers through Sam's hair, his whole body jolting as Sam's teeth immediately clamped down on the skin of his neck.  

 

"Oh f-fuck..." Gabriel swore, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip. "Yes. Want everyone to know I'm yours. Come on Sam."  

 

\--oOo--

 

There was some kind of deep satisfaction in letting his teeth clamp shut around soft skin and just... work it. Sam's brain provided all kinds of weird-ass ideas of why it felt so good, including oral fixations and pacifiers and unfulfilled childhood needs. But when it came down to it, it just felt really good, and Gabriel definitely liked it, so Sam stopped asking why and just... had his fun.

 

He kinda wished someone could have told him that making hickies wasn't just something you did. It actually took kind of a lot of effort, especially since he was already feeling kinda lax from all the orgasms, so he ended up mostly just gnawing at the skin awkwardly, while Gabriel mumbled and gasped under him.

 

Whatever else it was, Sam was definitely not bored. At all. He could happily stay here and pretend-eat his boyfriend for a few hours. He pulled back to see if his efforts did anything at all, and while it was kind of a pathetic first attempt, the skin was actually starting to bruise slightly, and he felt ridiculously proud of himself for some weird reason.

 

But then again, why shouldn't he? He was lying here, shirtless in the morning sun with his hand down the pants of a really hot person who actually seemed to like him too. He was pretty sure he was grinning goofily, but he was just so damn _happy_.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel blinked up at Sam as he pulled away and grinned at him. Sam's grin was practically blinding and it was an amazing look on the kid. He reached up and combed his fingers through Sam's hair again and gave a gentle tug.  

 

"Next time, try alternating biting and sucking. It'll darken more. Also, you can bite down harder," he added, stretching a little under Sam, wiggling back against the hand still stuffed down his pants. He glanced up at Sam, debating for a moment. Too much to press the naked issue? Eh. Probably not. And he did need to go jump in the river at _some_  point.  

 

"You know....your hand is going to cramp, stuffed down my jeans and boxers like that. I could… lose the jeans, if you want? Boxers on, but I'll ditch the jeans and make it easier for you. Yanno. If you want," Gabriel said, looking up at Sam.  

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some adorable banter!!

 

Had someone asked Sam earlier that morning if he felt ready to be naked with someone, he would probably have said no. But Gabriel wasn't just someone, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to bend down for another kiss and murmur. "We might as well both strip down, then. We need to clean up anyway."

 

The look on Gabriel's face made Sam feel like he was something precious and desirable, and he flushed hard at the eagerness he was met with as they scrambled for the water. Determined not to chicken out now, Sam quickly got rid of shoes and socks and shoved down his pants before he could think too hard about it, and sprinted into the stream. Which was kind of a mistake.

 

"SHIT! That's cold! Cold cold cold!" he yelped, and Gabriel almost fell over laughing.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stumbled into the stream after Sam, flopping into the water as well, just to get the immediate chill over. "Yes, but that's the best way to get over it! Don't worry, I'll warm you up soon!" he promised, grinning at Sam as he ducked under the water, getting his hair wet as well.  

 

Thankfully, the stream wasn't too deep, and Gabriel waded over to Sam a few minutes later before flopping into the water again, taking a moment to admire Sam's chest and the water rushing down it. Sam's nipples were still flushed from all his sucking, pinching and licking earlier and damn if it didn't make him want to do it all over again to see Sam fall apart.  

 

"Well, I was right about one thing," Gabriel said, splashing some water at Sam to get his attention. "I have the most unfairly hot boyfriend ever. Dimples, nice laugh, good sense of humor, gorgeous body, ridiculously sensitive body parts that I may have an addiction to..." He huffed out a fake sigh and shook his head. "I don't know how you're ever going to get rid of me Sammich."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"I have no idea where you get all this," Sam said, rolling his eyes. It was still nice to hear, though, even if Sam had trouble seeing it himself.

 

He had a brief moment of stupidly shocked realization when it dawned on him that getting naked together meant that Gabriel would be naked too. They were in waist-deep water, so there wasn't much to see, but Sam's eyes kinda glued themselves to the trail of hair leading down from Gabriel's navel, water droplets clinging to the strands and making them glisten like the goddamn yellow brick road.

 

"Uh," Sam said, because he was smooth like that, and finally managed to rip his eyes upwards again. "Uh, sorry, uhm." Wow, okay, going for suave was a bit of a reach, clearly. He felt like his face was a stoplight.

 

\--oOo--

 

"We rarely see the best in ourselves." Gabriel shrugged. "I'll just keep telling you until you believe me." He raised an eyebrow when Sam's eyes suddenly dropped to his waist and stayed there. He started to grin a moment later and waited until Sam looked up again, his face cherry red.  

 

"Oh, ogle away. I've been doing some shameless staring at you, but you've been too distracted to notice," Gabriel said, standing up a little more in the water so it was just barely keeping him modest (not that he was modest, and the water wasn't _that_ muddy, so Sam had an eyeful if he wanted one) as he walked towards Sam and stopped right in front of him.  

 

"So don't apologize. I wouldn't have gotten naked....and cold," he added as an afterthought, looking down,  "if I'd minded you staring at me. The real question is what else do you wanna do?" Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows.  

 

\--oOo--

 

What a fucking question to ask. Sam felt a little lightheaded from the sheer number of options ahead of him, but there was something ridiculous in the whole thing as well, and the more Gabriel exaggerated his eyebrows and went on tip-toe to fluster Sam, the more he felt at ease and... well... like anything was allowed.

 

So he pretended to give it some thought and then gave Gabriel a hard shove so he tipped over in the the water, and came up sputtering as Sam laughed and half-swam, half-waded away further up the stream.

 

"I wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm really not!" he called, and gave a gleeful yelp as Gabriel gave chase.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel dove under the water just as Sam tried to wade further away and yanked on his shins, toppling him face first into the water. He bounced back out a moment later, laughing so damn hard it hurt, but he'd never felt anything better. It was perfect. The seriously awesome kind of perfect.  

 

"Don't worry, I'm not sorry either!" Gabriel said, waving at Sam. He sent a splash of water Sam's way and hesitated only a moment before tackling Sam back into the water, pushing him down and under before surfacing himself again, still laughing. The water didn't feel cold anymore either and all he wanted to do was laugh with Sam for as long as he possibly could.  

 

"You give up yet?!"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Never!" Sam sputtered, and for a while after that it was just a weirdly titillating game of water-wrestling with laughing and splashing and war cries.

 

Gabriel looked like a drowned rat, hair plastered to his scalp, and he was laughing so hard his eyes were almost entirely obscured by his cheeks as he scrunched up his face with mirth. Sam was really sort of ridiculously in love with him, and it felt like a natural progression to go quite suddenly from soaked noogies to heated kissing.

 

The struggling turned to eager clinging in barely a second, and they almost fell over again from how enthusiastically Gabriel tried to climb up Sam's body.

 

"Truce?" Sam chuckled, and didn't wait for the answer before ducking in for another kiss, closing his arms tightly around Gabriel's goose-pimpled shoulders.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmmmm, I think I need more convincing," Gabriel whispered against Sam's lips, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders as they teetered in the water. He wanted to giggle and to laugh, but mostly he just never wanted Sam to let go of him.

 

When they both had to pull back for a brief gasp of air, he grinned at Sam. "So, you're naked, I'm naked and we are naked together. Wanna take advantage of that?" Gabriel purred, tilting his head to lick at the droplets of water running down Sam's collarbone. He sucked on the skin before licking over it.

 

"Kinda excited to get a good look at all of you," he said, pausing in his exploration of Sam's skin to look up at the kid. "If you wanna?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam's face felt like it was on fire again, and he looked heavenward. "I wanna, but, Christ, I wish you'd stop _talking about it_ so much." Growing up in a family of grunters had obviously given Sam something of an awkward relationship with words, and though he was well aware Gabriel's talking would echo through his head for many, _many_ jerk-off sessions in the future, that didn't change that right now Sam was squirming from it, torn between horny and embarrassed.

 

But then again, his upbringing also had the added effect of making Sam painfully aware that if you wanted something, you went and got it. So rather than expect the impossible of Gabriel and wait for him to shut up, Sam took advantage of the fact that they were still in water, and hoisted Gabriel up by his thighs for a kiss.

 

However, Sam totally underestimated the effect it might have, and it took mere seconds before an insistent hardness poked his stomach. And that's without the added mind-blowing vocal feedback from Gabriel who was... well.. quite _loudly_ on board with everything.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

  
  


 

"Shut up, I like the blushes." Gabriel growled, his eyes going wide as Sam grabbed him by the thighs and hoisted him up. His cock went from 'mmm, nice, yes, let's head in this direction' to 'holy shit fucking hot' in about two seconds. He wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and his legs around Sam's waist. "Fucking christ, I can't even begin to tell you what it does to me when you do shit like that."  

 

Gabriel tangled his fingers into Sam's hair and gave a slow yank, pulling Sam into another kiss with a slow groan. He licked into Sam's mouth, his hips rocking to grind against Sam's stomach. "Sam, fuck, touch me, come on. I can hold myself up, please, please touch me," Gabriel whispered, pulling back from their kisses just enough to stare Sam in the eye.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Uh." It was really hard to concentrate when there was kissing and fingers in his hair and freakin' undulating going on. "Sure. Where?" Sam ended up asking kinda stupidly.

 

Because it wasn't like he was lacking in choices. So. Much. Skin. It was dizzying, frankly, and his hands clenched uselessly on Gabriel's upper thighs as his brain struggled to keep up.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel chuckled and pulled back just enough to brush his nose against Sam's and managed to stop his rocking, just for a moment to stare up at Sam. "Let's try a repeat of what I did to you earlier? I'm not quite as sensitive, but I want those hands of yours on me any way I can get them," he said, leaning in for another kiss.  

 

"And don't worry. I'm going to like it. It's you," Gabriel added, his voice gentle as he kissed Sam again.  

 

\--oOo--

 

It wasn't that Sam didn't want to return the favor, hell yes, he wanted to. But they were still waist-deep in water, and the current position was just not ideal for it. And frankly, Sam didn't feel like breaking up the closeness to get to shore for a better angle.

 

And Gabriel did just say he wanted Sam's hands on him any way he could get them. (Of course, it could just be Sam trying to find a reason to not move away from the burning hot length still poking his navel... maybe... possibly...)

 

In any case, Sam had always been a quick study, and remembered what Gabriel had already liked. So he let Gabriel hold himself up, as he'd said he would, but instead of going for his chest, Sam went for the throat, first biting down a little more sharply before and then sucking hard, as he slipped both hands down to firmly grab Gabriel's ass.

 

Sam could actually feel Gabriel's cock jump, and he smiled against the decent bruise he'd managed this time.

 

\--oOo--

 

It took Sam a minute to do something, but when he did, fuck, Gabriel had to fight not to lose it all over again right then and there. "Fuck!" Sam's teeth, digging into his neck and those big hands wrapped around his waist...

 

Gabriel tensed his thighs and rocked against Sam again, his fingers going back up to Sam's hair to dive in. "Y-yeah, that's good too, fuck." Gabriel whimpered as Sam gave another squeeze, making him buck and rub against Sam. "Fuck, you're so hot, it isn't fair."

 

\--oOo--

 

"You're the one who's not fair," Sam huffed hotly against the skin under Gabriel's ear. "You're older, hotter, experienced... what are you even doing with me?" he marveled, even as he was going a little crazy himself, his cock bouncing weakly in the currents, still trapped in the cold water.

 

But that was good, actually. It helped keep him focused a not so much on edge, and there was something really wonderful about not drowning in lust for the moment, leaving Sam actual brain cells to work with. A vast improvement.

 

He ran his hands from the top of Gabriel's thighs to the small of his back and down again repeatedly, stopping here and there to squeeze, but still keeping clear of the middle. He wasn't quite ready to go there yet. What he hadn't counted on, though, was the fact that his arms were long enough that he could actually reach under Gabriel, and on one pass of his hands he accidentally nudged his balls.

 

Gabriel whined, and Sam stopped for a second in surprise before deciding this was a good thing, and let his fingers carefully fondle the soft-furred sack. It felt almost exactly like his own, but it was such an amazing feeling, touching that soft, living skin of someone else, and Sam got kinda caught up in just exploring that he might have forgotten for a moment what it was doing to Gabriel.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hopefully convincing you to never leave," Gabriel whispered, shivering hard with every pass of Sam's hands over his body. It didn't take long for Sam to get a little more confident with each touch, his hands getting more and more possessive.  

 

Then Sam's hands dropped low enough for those fingers of his to tease his balls and fuck, Sam was going to kill him with this torture. Gabriel sucked in a hard breath, except Sam didn't pull his hands away and get shy. Sam seemed determined to explore, his fingers teasing and touching, and fuck, he was so hard it hurt. But he wouldn't move, couldn't move, couldn't do anything more than whimper and moan against Sam's throat as his fingers just kept teasing and tormenting.  

 

Gabriel sucked in a breath and tilted his head to stare up at Sam as those long fingers finally stilled, licking his lips slowly. "Don't stop, for fuck's sake, please don't stop, feels so good Sam, please," he whispered, rocking his hips again to rub against Sam's stomach. "Please, just do it again..."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh. _Oh_ ," Sam breathed, when realization dawned that he was doing something awesome. "Okay."

 

He let his whole hand close around the sack this time, squeezing it gently and rolling the balls inside slightly, feeling how their shape was just a little bit different from his own, and enjoying the needy sounds Gabriel was making.

 

Sometimes when Sam was jerking off, it felt nice to add pressure right behind the sack, and trying it on Gabriel was a huge success. Sam rubbed firmly back and forth, and Gabriel clung to him so hard it hurt. Sam had never felt more awesome, standing there in the water, making Gabriel fall apart under his hands.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel gasped into Sam's neck, rocking against him slowly, teasing himself with every motion. "Sam, god, Sam, fuck, so good, so perfect, fuck, yes please..." Gabriel panted out the words into Sam's neck, clinging to him.  

 

It was only fair, after driving Sam absolutely wild earlier, that his Samoose would get to return the favor, but fuck, this was the best and worst kind of tease. "Sam, please, please," Gabriel said, rubbing himself frantically against Sam, as Sam kept teasing him, those long fingers rubbing and pressing and teasing some more.  

 

"Sam, Sam, I can't, I'm gonna, ah!" Gabriel grabbed on tight to Sam's shoulders, his legs spasming as his orgasm ripped through him, come splattering up and all over Sam's stomach. He slumped a moment later, struggling to breathe as he pressed his face into Sam's neck and tried to stop trembling. "Sam...baby...." he slurred, rubbing his face against that skinny chest.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam gasped as he felt the hot splatters on his skin. "Oh, _wow_."

 

He'd been too focused on what he was doing to think about looking, but he did now, pretty much staring his eyes out while Gabriel mumbled against him.

 

"Wow," he said again, because it was warranted. That was Gabriel's cock, right there, nestled against Sam's stomach, stripes of water-white jizz glistening everywhere. The head was slimmer than Sam's own, flushed and hot, the shaft seemed thicker, but as it was rapidly losing hardness it was hard to tell. Either way, Sam was fascinated in a way he wouldn't have thought he'd be. He'd seen plenty of dicks in his life besides his own, in locker rooms and the occasional porn flick when he could get them. But having one up close, and better yet, to be the cause of making a mess of it made Sam feel goofily proud of himself, and he giggled like a dumbass over the whole, amazing thing.

 

He was hard himself, but it was still sort of unimportant in the grand scheme of things, and Gabriel was still nuzzling against him, slurring and mumbling, his hold slackening. So Sam hoisted him up more securely, dipped them both lower in the water until the current washed away the spunk, and then carried Gabriel out of the stream on unsteady legs. Sam was strong, but Gabriel was still a nearly full-grown man, dead weight in his arms, so they made it to the blankets a little less gracefully than he'd hoped, but Gabriel was grinning when they tumbled down onto the pillows, so Sam considered it a success and kissed the grin off his lips.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close as they curled up on the blankets together. He gave himself several long minutes to just breathe and to recover from that...that… whatever the assault of Sam to his senses should be called. He grinned and kissed Sam again, shifting until he could feel Sam mostly-hard against his leg.  

 

"Mmmmm, I should help you take care of that," he said, blinking his eyes open to look at Sam as he leaned on his side, trailing his fingertips over Sam's chest and down to his heart. He leaned in and pressed a kiss there, nuzzling at the soft skin.  

 

He blinked again, trying to think and figure out what he wanted to have Sam do. Gabriel gave a lazy smirk and stared at Sam. "Wanna rub one off on my bare leg? I don't know how far you want me going otherwise..."  

 

\--oOo--

 

Doing his best to give an honest answer, Sam took a moment to think it over. "You know, I feel like I'm betraying my dick for saying this, but... I kinda just wanna be here with you a for a while."

 

He sighed happily when Gabriel obliged and snuggled close, and before long they were dozing in the midday sun. Sam felt amazing. It was still weirding him out a little that it felt so natural being naked with someone else, and after thinking it through he realized it was because he trusted Gabriel. Trusted him not to mock or touch anything Sam didn't want him to. And it made him pathetically grateful that his first time was with someone who cared so much about him.

"You're really awesome," he mouthed into Gabriel's sun-warm hair. "I'm glad I get to do all these things with someone as thoughtful and patient as you." Sam was aware he was being soppy, but there was no helping that.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel blinked his eyes open after a moment and stared at the column of Sam's neck in front of him. He leaned in closer and pressed a soft kiss to it, before sinking down into the comfy position, curled against Sam. Gabriel gave another sleepy blink and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and gave a gentle squeeze.  

 

"You deserve the world Sam. A school life without bullies and assholes. A relationship with someone who cares about you." Gabriel fought down the momentary panic at the idea that one day Sam would leave him, go far away from here to do absolutely amazing things. "I'll always give you those things if I can," he whispered.  

 

Gabriel traced his fingers along Sam's side and up to his shoulders, and down again as he and Sam both dozed off. He wasn't even aware he'd fallen asleep until he woke up and noticed the sun had dipped lower in the sky and his stomach was growling loudly. He smiled and rolled over onto his side, tucking Sam's hair behind his ear, watching him start to stir.  

 

When lazy hazel eyes blinked up at him, Gabriel leaned in for a kiss. He could get used to this. Waking up next to Sam, seeing him like this. Longing settled deep in his stomach and he smiled at Sam, leaning in for another kiss. He only broke away when Sam's stomach gave a large grumble as well. "Take it someone is hungry. Want to have some of the food I packed?" he offered, grinning.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so fucking adorable I can't handle EITHER of them. JFC. <3


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

"Mm hmm," Sam hummed happily and stretched. And then winced. "Aw, man, ow. Think I got a sunburn." Every touch to Sam's upper back was tender, and more embarrassing, when he sat up it became obvious that he'd also gotten burnt on the top of his ass.

 

He chuckled helplessly. "Oh, man, that's awkward." And only then did he really catch on to the fact that they were both still naked. "Erm... could we maybe get dressed before we eat? I don't mean to be a prude, but I'm not really in the mood to have my dick burnt too."

 

\--oOo-- 

 

Gabriel looked up at the sun and laughed a little. "This is one of those moments where I'm glad I suntan in the buff." He stretched and padded towards the car, grabbing a spare pair of boxers and a shirt, before walking back over to Sam. "Come on. Let's get you out of the sun for a little bit." Gabriel held out his hand and grinned at Sam. "I'll remember to bring an umbrella for you next time."  

 

He tugged Sam up and back over to the car, admiring him shamelessly as he got dressed with a fresh pair of boxers that he had brought and grinned. "All right, so I don't have anything super-fancy, but I do have snacks!" Gabriel tugged the cooler out of the trunk and hopped inside, sitting on the edge, shadowed by the trunk door above them. "Drinks, snacks, etcetera! Help yourself Sammich."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Awesome, thanks!" Sam sat down on the bumper next to Gabriel and grabbed the first thing that looked edible from the cooler, ducking in for a quick peck on Gabriel's cheek as extra thanks as he unwrapped it.

 

They were both in boxers and t-shirts now, but that didn't stop Sam from staring. Gabriel's forearms were really kinda nice, dusted with dark blonde hair and... well, yeah, tanned.

 

"Where do you go to sun yourself, by the way? I can't imagine you just stripping down in your back yard," he mused as they munched.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked over at Sam and grinned. "I bet you'd like to know so you could come spy on me any time you want." He winked and picked up a water bottle, taking a nice long sip.  

 

"And I have a spot that I found that I can go to. We own a lot of land, so I just found a spot that I can go and hang out," Gabriel said, grabbing a handful of gummy worms to munch on them. "Good to get away from the house too," he added, looking up at Sam. "Too much… ah. Well. We'll talk about that later. But I spend as little time in my house as humanly possible."  

 

He bumped his shoulder with Sam's. "Are you having fun so far?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'd say that's obvious," Sam chuckled, casting a glance at his clothes still scrunched up near the blankets. Including his crusty boxers. "But in case it's not... yeah. I'm having the time of my life." He smiled widely at Gabriel, making it clear that he was being completely serious, and he felt his heart do some impressive flips when Gabriel took it as an invitation to take Sam's hand again.

 

"You know... it's my birthday next week. Sunday. Having a thing with Dad and Dean on the day, but... I'd really like to celebrate with you too. The Monday after, maybe? It's fine if you think it's too soon, I just..." he stopped himself from saying what he wanted to. That he wanted to share everything with Gabriel.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared at Sam for a long moment before relaxing and leaning up to give him a soft kiss. "I'd love to celebrate your birthday with you on Monday. Is there anything you want that I can get you?" He leaned in for another kiss.  

 

"Anything that you want to do, I'll figure out a way to make sure that you get it," Gabriel said, giving Sam's hand another squeeze. "So, name your present."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"I... uhm. I'd kinda like... uhm," he mumbled and had to force himself to meet Gabriel's gaze instead of staring at their feet. "I'd love to go somewhere with you. Somewhere with a bed. I'm not saying I want... well... anything particular in that bed, but... just... you and me and... no sun burns." He quirked a smile at Gabriel and returned the squeeze of his hand.

 

"Just having you to myself behind a locked door for a few hours sounds like the best gift ever." He knew he was blushing, but Gabriel was looking a little flustered too and the kiss he ducked in for was sweet and tender.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel blushed, leaning in for another kiss, unable to keep from groaning. "Okay. Okay. I can do that. We can do a locked door and just ourselves for a couple of hours." He pulled away and trailed his fingers down Sam's cheek, swallowing hard.  

 

"Should I bring...uh...stuff?" He could feel his cheeks heating in another blush as he looked at Sam, but damn, these were the important questions to be asking.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Oh jeez. Can't talk about it, not ready to do it. So Sam set his jaw. "Better safe than sorry, though I'm really not expecting to need it, just so you know. Sorry," he added, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to apologize, but he couldn't help it.

 

He wanted to do all good things to Gabriel, and it was obvious that he was more eager than Sam, which just made his holding back that much more appreciated.

 

"Don't get me wrong, I really, really wanna go all the way with you. I mean, I _reeeally_ do. I just... don't know when I'll be ready."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned up at him. "All right, that's fair.  But the lube might come in handy if we decide to try other things, so I'll still bring it along." He tugged Sam into another kiss and then pulled back to look up at him.  "You'll be ready when you're ready."  

 

He gave Sam a shy smile and he was pretty sure that he was still blushing. "If I get a room with you all on my own, just to make out with you for several hours, I'm going to be the happiest person ever." Gabriel couldn't help but smile.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"No, that'll be me," Sam argued, and yeah, it was official. They were sappy as fuck.

 

The rest of the day passed way too quickly. They went for ice cream and then later for pizza, stopping to make out whenever the urge struck. Which was often. And in between they talked and joked and laughed. It was probably one of the best days of Sam's life.

 

He finally managed to leave a perfect dark-purple hickey with matching teeth marks around dinner time, and he felt incredibly smug watching Gabriel turn to jelly in his arms. They were sort of in public, having retreated to a local park after their pizzas, so getting off wasn't gonna happen there.

 

But they were both achingly hard, and something had to be done, so Sam dragged Gabriel back to his car at top speed. The look on Gabriel's face when Sam opened the back door instead of the front was absolutely priceless, and he scrambled into the backseat with about as much grace as a wombat, leaving Sam to follow with a huff of delighted laughter.

 

\--oOo--

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

  
  


 

Gabriel groaned as Sam settled on top of him. Oh god, he was turned on because of the car and because of Sam, he was going to explode way too early and way too fucking fast. He pulled Sam down for another kiss, devouring his mouth long and slow. He managed to spread his legs a little bit so Sam could sink even closer, Sam's dick hard against the edge of his hip, fucking perfect.  

 

He dropped his other hand to Sam's waist and was ready to pause in their kissing when Sam gave a slow rock against him. Gabriel moved his hand down to Sam's ass and gave another squeeze, groaning into their kiss. Fuck, he should have asked, but fuck he'd wanted his hands on Sam's ass all day now.  

 

Now he could pull Sam closer and fuck if he didn't want even more. "Sam..." he whispered into the kiss.  "So good, baby, fuck..."  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam's hips stuttered when a hand found its way to his ass, and oh, God, it was a complete mystery to him why he hadn't felt ready for that, because that felt _amazing_.

 

"Fuck! Oh fuck, that's... yeah, good, really good, oh fuck." He was going a little crazy, slowly humping against Gabriel's hipbone, and feeling the answering hardness against his own.

 

It made him realize that he'd seen it, but he hadn't actually touched it, and all of a sudden he wanted to. Badly. "Can I," he panted, struggling to string words together right. "Can I touch your... your... you?"

 

Smooth. But Gabriel seemed to get the message fine, so Sam considered it a win and let his hand slide down to cup the burning hot bulge, seemingly trying to break through the fabric all on its own.

 

"Oh, wow."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared up at Sam and whined, his entire body shaking as Sam's fingers closed over his erection and just held him. "God, Sam. Touch me all you like, promise it's okay," he whispered, his lips falling open to pant softly.  

 

"Sam, fuck, Sam..." Gabriel rocked up into Sam's hand, clinging to Sam's side as he held on tightly.  "Just...anything and everything you want. Want you to touch me, and your hand feels so good, baby, fuck."  

 

\--oOo--

 

Being egged on like that was driving Sam a little bit nuts, and he rubbed and squeezed the heat under his palm, while Gabriel bucked and babbled out his appreciation. It was like opening up a whole new vista, and since he'd now sort of covered most of the area down there, Sam just let his hands slide where they wanted. Down Gabriel's ass, under his thighs, across his straining jeans, the soft heaviness of his balls, back and forth, squeezing and rubbing and just... going at it.

 

Both hands got in on it, and it was a little awkward, both of them trying to paw around below waist level, but overall it was too hot and amazing to care about that.

 

Gabriel's legs locked around Sam's hips, and they were almost lined up right, almost. So Sam sat up on his knees slightly and lifted Gabriel by his legs a little to position them better... and ended up shoving his dick directly against Gabriel's ass. Exactly like he would if they were fucking. And yeah, that was it.

 

Sam's eyes widened and he croaked out a shocked "Oh shit," and went off like a rocket, helplessly nudging his painfully constricted dick against Gabriel's ass, and ruined yet another pair of underwear.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam's hands were the best and worst kind of torture, alternating between his ass, his thighs, his balls and now his dick. Gabriel choked on a moan and tried to get Sam to focus on one area enough that he could finally come. "Sam, please, fuck..." he swore.

 

Gabriel groaned and shifted under Sam as he hauled him up and into his lap. _Finally_ ~ It took him only a minute afterward to feel Sam grind against his ass and come all over again. He whined hard as he watched Sam shudder over him and dropped a hand to rub himself through his jeans. Two good rubs and it was all over and done with, coating his only set of clean boxers in come. Fuck, Sam made him lose control like he was fifteen again!  

 

He tightened his legs around Sam's hips and pulled him in for another sloppy kiss, taking his time with it. "Next time...we need to try that with me on my stomach, ass pressed against your dick," Gabriel whispered, still trying to catch his breath.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, God," Sam wheezed as his spent dick jumped painfully. "Shit, don't say that, you are actually hurting me right now," he chuckled and got spit everywhere as they kissed.

 

It was getting late. Sam had a few more hours until his weekend curfew at 11 pm, but they were both feeling gross now and found a public restroom to clean up in with actual running water and things. Sam didn't question Gabriel's wardrobe choice afterwards, but then again, with all Gabriel's eyebrow waggling and grumbling about chafing zippers, there was really no question that he chose going commando.

 

Which was just _mean_.

 

Sam retaliated by shoving Gabriel up against a wall on the way back to the car, and slipping his hand into Gabriel's pants for a firm squeeze of bare ass before moving on, leaving Gabriel to curse behind him and try to adjust his dick away from the bite of the zipper.

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'm sorry, but not really sorry," Gabriel panted as Sam finally let him down off the wall and walked back to the car. He groaned more than a little bit and walked closer to the car, sliding into the front seat.  

 

"Well, after that little stunt, let me just make it very, very clear that I am going to be imagining that until the next time we have some time alone. Which, if that's your birthday, I am going to celebrate with you in real style," Gabriel announced, starting up the car. He reached out and squeezed Sam's hand, tugging it a little closer.  

 

He glanced over at Sam and grinned as he made his way towards Sam's neighborhood and parked several houses down before turning to Sam. "C'mere and give me a proper kiss until I see you tomorrow," Gabriel said, tugging gently on Sam's hand.  

 

\--oOo--

 

They were actually early for curfew, so Sam didn't hesitate to lean over for a good kiss with just a little bit of groping too for good measure.

 

"Ugh, I hate that we'll only have an hour or two tomorrow, but Sunday breakfast is kind of a family thing, and I really need to study after lunch," Sam complained against Gabriel's lips. "But we can totally park somewhere. You were right, your back seat is actually plenty roomy, and oh, God, I'm sorry for rambling but I really don't wanna let you go," he whined and pulled Gabriel as close as they could get over the console.

 

It got a little more heated after that, and it was well on its way to getting even hotter when there was a sharp knock on the window, and Sam jumped so much he nearly crashed his head into the roof. Dean was outside, looking like he tried really hard not to let his eyes pass over the admittedly sexed up mess that was his little brother, and Sam bashfully rolled down the window.

 

"I got like fifteen minutes, Dean."

 

"Yeah, I know, I just thought you should know that Dad went to the Roadhouse, and even though I'm pretty sure we won't see him again until after midnight, he does come this way home, so... just a heads up." He gave Gabriel an awkward salute and hurried off, scrubbing his face with both hands like he was trying to erase the images of them together from his brain.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel huffed against Sam's lips. "I think your brother likes cockblocking as much as he doesn't want to see you making out with someone." He smiled at Sam and stole another quick kiss, looking down at his lap with a groan.

 

"At least I have plenty of fantasy fodder for tonight." Gabriel said, looking up at Sam with a raised eyebrow. He leaned in and stole another kiss, slow and soft.

 

When he pulled back, he pushed his fingers through Sam's hair again. "See you tomorrow? What time do you want me to pick you up?"

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

"Around ten, maybe?" Sam suggested, a little distracted from the nice feeling of having his hair played with. "Should give us like two hours. That should be enough time for... whatever." He bit his lip and hesitated. "Also, seeing as we only have that little time, then either we need to keep hands above the belt or... get rid of any clothes we could potentially mess up. Because my dad will definitely be home when I get back."

 

Also probably hung over, but there was no way to tell when he decided to employ his rare bullshit detector and realize that the eagerness to do laundry had little to do with obedience and everything to do with getting rid of evidence. So better safe than sorry.

 

"And... I think after today I wouldn't mind getting naked with you again," he murmured, feeling his cheeks heat up again, dammit. He would never stop blushing around Gabriel.

 

\--oOo--

 

"After everything we did today you can still blush," Gabriel said, his voice a little wondering. "You really are some kind of amazing Sam." He tugged his Sasquatch in for a kiss and then let him pull away. "Get out of here before I ravish you again."

 

Gabriel gave a quick nip to Sam's neck and then pulled back, adjusting himself in his jeans. "Commando plus erection is not fun. Get going before I molest you again kiddo." He ordered, winking at Sam.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Text me later!" Sam called and trotted backwards towards his house until Gabriel was out of sight.

 

He hopped directly in the shower, because a day rolling around outdoors had left him itchy and dirty, and no matter how thoroughly he'd gone over himself with tissues he still felt crusty. He heard his phone just as he was turning off the water and leaned towards the bathroom counter where it was placed, just to see if it was Gabriel. And of course it was.

 

Sam smiled and quickly dried off so he could grab his phone. But as he was toweling his hair Dean walked in. It was kind of an unwritten rule in a house with three guys that if the door was unlocked you could go right in.

 

"Dude!" Dean blurted, and Sam stuck his tongue out at him.

 

" _You_ walked in here, man."

 

"No, I mean, dude... you got a sunburn on your _ass_!

Sam raised his eyebrows. "So?"

 

"So!" Dean threw out his arms gleefully. "So, you were on top! Way to go, brother of mine!"

 

The groan Sam let out could probably be heard in China. "Oh... my _God_ , Dean. How are we even related, I swear to God..."

 

"Might be into dudes, but he ain't no pussy, my lil bro!" Dean crowed, and Sam bodily kicked him out the door and slammed it after him.

 

"Proud of you, Sammy!" came through the door, and Sam knocked his head against it. Growing up with Dean had to be something like child abuse, Sam was sure. But one the other hand, growing up with Dean also gave you an appreciation for tough love. Sam grinned as he picked up his phone, shook his head at the grumbling message about zipper chafing he'd expected and brought up a new message.

 

'Quick question: you have Dean's number, right?'

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel blinked at the message and tilted his head at it in confusion. Dean? Sam was going to text him about Dean when they could be texting about sexy times?

 

'Uh, yeah, why? Do I need to blackmail him for something?'

 

\--oOo--

 

'Even better. We need to teach him a lesson. I need you to send him a text. Pretend it's for me. I know you're great with words, so if you could put together a nice little tale about all the fun we had today, that would be perfect. And this is the important part: you need to make it sound like I was riding you.'

 

He pressed send with a gleeful grin and then quickly tapped out another. 'I'll explain afterwards, I swear. But trust me, he deserves it.'

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel's eyebrows climbed right into his hair and stared at his phone for a long minute, his lips curling in an evil smirk. God he loved that kid. Just as much of an evil bastard as he was, if not more so.

 

Carefully, he pulled up Deans phone number and began to tap out a response to Dean.

 

'Hey Sammo! Just in case the goodbye makeout wasn't evidence enough, I had a really awesome time today. We need to do that again sometime soon. Preferably in the immediate future. Especially the whole, you riding me bit. That was very inspired, I've gotta say. We need to do that a few hundred more times.'

 

Gabriel stared at the message and couldn't help but smirk as he hit send.

 

He immediately copied it over and sent it to Sam, following it with another message. 'That mentally scarring enough for you?'

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was almost ready for bed when he read the messages and nearly bust a lung trying not to laugh, so he could listen for Dean next door. The walls were thin (distressingly so, at times) and Sam could hear him moving around, probably listening to music on his ancient MP3 player and dancing, though of course he'd deny ever doing such a thing, no matter how many times Sam caught him at it. A minute or so later it quieted down and there was a creak of the bed frame as Dean threw himself on his mattress, and if Sam knew him at all, he would now check his phone for his alarm and notice the text, aaaaaand...

 

"Aw, _dude_! Gross!"

Smothering his laughter with his pillow, Sam wheezed for breath until another text came in, Gabriel obligingly passing on Dean's response.

 

'STOP TEXTING WITH YOUR DICK, ASSHOLE! I WILL NEVER GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD NOW, I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!'

 

Sam's cheeks hurt from grinning so wide as he texted Gabriel back. 'That was literally perfect. You are the best ever.'

 

On a whim he quickly stripped off his t-shirt and laid back on the bed, trying to look alluring, but mostly just ending up looking dorky as he snapped a picture. But, oh well, he got most of his chest in the picture, and actually, from the angle of the picture it kinda looked like he was naked... that would do.

 

He added 'Here's your reward. See you tomorrow,' and pressed send before he could change his mind.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared at the picture for a long moment, and licked his lips. He fumbled his phone for a moment before texting back quickly.

 

'I'm going to sit here and jerk off imagining the look on your face when you came just from me teasing your nipples now.'

 

He dropped a hand to his boxers and squeezed, fumbling with his phone until it was positioned properly to take a shot of his hickies. Gabriel snapped it and sent it to Sam. 'You got rather good at that. Try it on my thighs when you get brave enough.'

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had to swallow really hard, and yeah, Gabriel probably wasn't the only one who'd need one last jerk-off session that day.

 

'I will. Someday soon. They look really really good on you. I think I'll return the favor and jerk off to this picture. You're so hot. I can't wait to leave more marks on you.'

 

He palmed himself while his thumb hovered over the send button. But then he went back to typing instead.

 

'I have to go to sleep soon, but you get to make ONE suggestion for what I should do while I jerk off. Nothing loud, though.'

 

Pressing send, he had to clutch himself tightly not to get carried away. Sexting was definitely a new favorite hobby of his, however.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared at the phone for a long moment and then grinned, wiping one of his hands on the bed so he could type with both fingers.  

 

'Fuck, you calling me hot is ridiculous. Turns me on so much, Sam.' He hit the send button and then started to type again.  

 

'You don't have to DO anything. Not this time around. But I want you to imagine something for me.' Send again. This was almost like it's own tease.  

 

Gabriel settled back onto the bed and switched to typing with one hand. 'You know what my mouth and tongue feel like on your lips, on your neck, on your nipples. Want you to imagine my mouth on your dick, sucking at just the tip first. Swiping my tongue over the head, tasting you.'

 

He slipped his hand into his boxers as he hit send, then kept writing. 'I don't have a gag reflex, so when you're comfy, I'm going to want you to fuck my mouth, since I could swallow you whole. Just you, your hand in my hair, holding me still as you thrust into me.'  

 

Gabriel hit send on the phone and dropped it to the bed, already immersed in his fantasy of exactly what he had described. Fuck, Sam would taste so good and he'd get to tease him and make him cry out, his head thrown back as he started to come-

 

He choked on his next breath of air as he exploded all over his hand and stomach, his orgasm ripping through him hard enough to make him dizzy. Woah. _Yeah_. They needed to do that. Sometime reeeeeally soon.  

 

\--oOo--

 

You'd think that after a long day of getting off with your boyfriend repeatedly that maybe it would be possible to take things slow. Yeah, no.

 

Sam read the words "my mouth on your dick," and his brain helpfully provided imagery, and all Sam could do was let the phone drop from his shaking hand, and reach down just in time to catch his come in a tissue. He felt the phone buzz again as he was shuddering through the last, weak spurts, and it took two attempts for him to unlock the screen so he could read it.

"Jesus fuck," he hissed when he read it.

 

'You're gonna kill me, holy shit. I only made it through the first text.'

 

He didn't give himself time to think too hard before adding:

 

'Like I said before. You do have really nice lips. Like, REALLY nice.'

 

'Goodnight Gabriel. See you tomorrow. XX'

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned as he sent another message to Sam.  'Sleep well and dream of me.  XXX.'

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**  
  
**

 

It was only for Sam that he would have dragged himself out of the house in the morning, but the promise of being naked with his boyfriend again was more than a little alluring. He pulled up, just past the end of the street and shot a text to Sam.  

'Morning Sam-a-lam. I'm down the street, just around the corner. I have donuts and coffee, if you are interested.'  

Gabriel took another bite of his donut and settled back to wait for Sam to join him. When he caught sight of Sam turning the corner, he grinned and unlocked the doors to the car, waiting for Sam to climb in. "Good morning, Sam."  

\--oOo--

Sam had woken up damn near vibrating with excitement, and he'd had to sit through the obligatory Sunday family breakfast with Dean and Dad, and neither of them had said anything beyond grunts. Why they even had that stupid tradition when two thirds of the family weren't even human before noon baffled Sam.

But then again, that made it all the more easy for Sam to just casually stroll to the door and call out "be back by lunch!" and leave before too many questions were asked.

 

They were still on a time limit, though, and Sam wanted to get the absolute most out of it. He dove in for a quick, hungry kiss before forcing himself to sit back in his seat.

"I don't need any coffee or anything. I just had breakfast. What I really need is to get somewhere so we can get naked," he rushed out, "so yeah, let's get out of here."

\--oOo--

Gabriel immediately kicked the car into gear and drove Sam back towards his house, turning down a dirt road so he they could get the privacy they desperately wanted. "Okay, well, while you're back there, grab the damn blanket and spread it out on the seat. You do not want your ass stuck to leather seats and if either of us get spunk on the upholstery, I'm not going to enjoy it," he ordered.  

He parked the car under a tree, giving them both shade and privacy as he heard Sam moving around in the back seat. He moved around the car and stripped his shirt off, throwing it into the front seat, kicking his flip flops off next before opening the backseat door.  

"You ready yet, because dammit I want to be naked with you so bad right now," Gabriel panted.  

\--oOo--

It wasn't pretty, but the damn blanket was there at least, and then it was just a flurry of clothes, all dumped in the front seat, and they damn near bonked heads as they both climbed into the car.

But then both doors slammed and they both fit themselves in and then they were kissing, hungrily.

"I... I had a thought, " Sam panted against Gabriel's lips, "I wanna know how to make things good for you... and I thought maybe you wanna know the same for me. So I was thinking... if you'd be okay with it... if I could watch you get yourself off? You can watch me too if you want."

He was already so hard it hurt, it would be over in very short order anyway, no matter what they did. Might as well do something with it.

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel whined and managed to peel his fingers away from Sam's sides enough to stare at him. He licked his lips and nodded. "Yes. Fuck yes. I'd love for you to watch me and then to watch you."

It would be his own private porno and fuck it would end up being so very amazing. Gabriel leaned up for another quick kiss and devoured Sam. "Fuck, you are going to be the death of me and I am going to love every second of it. I can tell."

He wiggled away from Sam and leaned back against the closed door. "All right." Gabriel wrapped a hand around himself and groaned, forcing his eyes open to look at Sam. "Want me to talk you through it too?" He offered.

\--oOo--

"Yeah," Sam rasped, his mouth drying out just from seeing Gabriel all laid out like that. "I don't think I can talk through mine, though." What he meant was that he'd be too busy trying not to come in two seconds flat to actually string words together.

He also reached down to touch himself, hoping he could wait until Gabriel was done, but not really counting on it. "Tell me what you like."

\--oOo--

"Mmm." Gabriel hummed, staring at Sam. "I like taking it slow to start with. My nipples aren't as sensitive as yours… but damn a good nail scrape up the thighs will always get me going." He scratched his nails up his inner thigh and groaned slowly, spreading his legs for Sam.

"And you might have figured this out in the river but..." Gabriel cupped his sac and gave a slow squeeze, groaning and bucking into his other hand. "Really, really like that. Fuck, you rubbing me in my jeans? Damn near set me off right there."

Gabriel sucked in a breath and stared at Sam as he stroked himself faster. "I tend to get really wet. Some guys do. Just, leak precome everywhere and make a mess? That's me." He teased his thumb across the tip and groaned. "Fuck, Sam, I've gotten off so many times imagining your hands too, wrapped around my dick, stroking me nice and hard..."

\--oOo--

All Sam could do was stare, lick his dry lips, and stare some more. Gabriel was showing him everything, and it was driving him crazy. He squeezed himself so hard it hurt, but he wanted to hear this. He didn't want to be distracted by an orgasm just now. He wanted to know everything.

"Later," Sam promised, and yeah, that was a promise he could make. He was so ready for it, it was like an ache in his chest, wanting to get closer, but not yet. Not yet...

 

"Definitely after this. Yeah."

\--oOo--

"Little, uh, little too hard to finger myself in the car, but fuck I would do that too," Gabriel panted, his hand flying over his dick now.

"Imagine your fingers, and fuck I am sorry if that's an overshare, but fuck your hands Sam..." Gabriel whined, biting down on his lip, his thighs going tense.

He forced his eyes open to stare at Sam and choked on another moan as he arched and came, hard, exploding all over his chest and stomach. "Sam, fuck, Sam!"

He milked himself through the orgasm and then slumped back against the door, panting. "Holy shit..."

\--oOo--

Sam was inclined to agree. He'd never seen anything hotter in his short life.

"If you- if you're gonna watch me, then now's the time," Sam stuttered, because he was going crazy and there was no way he could hold back from stroking himself any longer. He wished he could talk Gabriel through it, but all he could do was let his head fall back and frantically work his dick, because he was right there on the edge from Gabriel's little show.

It seemed they had a few things in common, though, the wet sounds illustrating quite obviously that Sam provided ample pre-come as well, and he also loved to finger himself, and that little swipe of thumb every so often across the slit... yeah, some things were definitely the same.

In a vaguely detached part of his brain Sam did note a few differences too. Like how Gabriel preferred a bit of a twist to his strokes, how his dick was shorter but thicker than Sam's, and how he couldn't help but hump against his own hand a little, while Sam mostly needed his hand to meet him rather than the other way around. At some point when he wasn't coming his brains out he'd definitely investigate further.

"Fuck," he wheezed, and came hard enough to hit his own chin, and his thighs were spasming as he collapsed against the seats and gasped for breath.

\--oOo--

Gabriel stayed frozen, staring at Sam for a very long moment, swallowing hard. "Fuck." He swore, licking his lips as he crawled towards Sam, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Fucking hell Sam," Gabriel whispered, kissing him softly as he cleaned both of them off with the tissues sitting in the footwell. He pressed in close and licked into Sam's mouth, claiming him properly with his tongue.

He pulled back and stared at Sam, smiling and shaking his head. "So gorgeous. I want to see you do that again in a bed." Gabriel dropped his fingers to Sam's thighs and gave a gentle squeeze.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

  
  


 

Still a little dazed, Sam just let Gabriel fuss over him and barely responded to the sweet kisses. Sam felt amazing, and happy and safe, and it felt like no big deal to coax Gabriel into his lap for a better kiss, and feeling all that gorgeous skin under his palms.

 

Gabriel looked baby smooth at first glance, but he was undeniably a guy, his leg hairs long and coarse, stubble peaking forth in an uneven pattern mostly on his neck, because apparently he hadn't been awake enough to shave earlier, which made Sam grin to himself.

 

He had a moderate stripe of chest hair, with a few strands around each nipple as well, and while he wasn't generally very hairy, up close like this he was definitely plenty furred in various places. Amusingly, the hair in his groin was lush enough to make Sam a little bit jealous, frankly, his own pretty pathetic in comparison. But then again, Sam hadn't even grown a whisp of beard yet, so maybe that would come later.

 

Bottom line was that with everything so near, Sam was drowning in the smell and feel of utterly masculine hotness, and his dick was already getting interested again, which was perfect, because they did have time constraints.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Fuck you are insatiable and I love that," Gabriel said, his fingers teasing up Sam's chest to wrap around his shoulders and press in for another kiss.

 

He settled a little more into Sam's lap, straddling him easily and tilted his head to lick at Sam's neck and up to his ear. "Touch me anywhere Sam. Explore, I want you to," Gabriel said, his dick half-hard again and growing harder.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Okay," Sam said agreeably, and let his hands roam. It wasn't even scary. At least not as scary as he'd expected. Gabriel smelled so nice and felt even better and it was unmatched luxury to just be allowed to touch everything.

 

He let his palms slide from Gabriel's shoulders down to his chest, pausing to just gently pinch his nipples, feeling them harden under his fingers, and hearing Gabriel's small sigh. Sam smiled at him, seeing as they'd already covered that topic, and moved further down. He stroked the back of his fingers down the treasure trail, which was actually more pronounced than Gabriel's chest hair, and his eyes closed to half mast just from the sensation against his fingers. Which was probably a little weird. Gabriel was the one being touched, so logically he should be the one getting a little cross-eyed.

 

But there was still time for that, of course, especially since Sam's hand was now officially heading towards exciting new places. He took the time to scratch gently through the dark hairs above before finally letting his hand close around Gabriel's shaft. He knew he had big hands compared to the rest of his body, but it was still kind of surprising to see Gabriel's dick practically disappear in Sam's fist, and he stroked carefully at first, still mostly fascinated.

 

There was a sudden burst of wetness against his thumb, and Sam thought for a second he'd accidentally made Gabriel come, but it was just a small flood of pre-come, and Sam didn't hesitate to spread it liberally along the entire length, and wow, okay, that was nice.

 

Evidently Gabriel thought so too, and he was almost vibrating on top of Sam now.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was struggling to hold himself still as Sam finally wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke him. "Sam..." he whispered, struggling to breathe.

 

"God, baby, your hands, fuck, I knew they'd be perfect." Gabriel pressed his face to Sam's neck and rocked his hips into each motion of Sam's hand, just enough. "Calluses. Your hands are tougher than mine. Fuck. They feel so good, Sam."

 

Gabriel tangled his fingers into Sam's hair and tugged on the strands as he started to rock in earnest. "Sam, you're gonna make me come again..." he warned, his body starting to shake.

 

\--oOo--

 

It was unbelievably heady to be the cause of so much pleasure, and Sam couldn't decide what he wanted to look at most, Gabriel's cock or his face. Both were doing amazing things, but in the end he figured that Gabriel's face would tell him more about whether he was doing okay.

 

Not that it mattered, because Gabriel surged in for a kiss as soon as Sam looked up, and without consciously planning it Sam's other hand slipped from Gabriel's back past his ass to his thigh and dug his fingers in. Because Gabriel was really moving a lot on top of Sam now, and he needed something to hold on to.

 

\--oOo--

 

He was clinging to Sam a little too much. He was positive of it. But, fuck, he was ready to fall apart, just from Sam touching him like this. Gabriel whined into the kiss, sucking on Sam's lower lip, giving it a nibble.

 

"Sam..." Gabriel whined, panting against Sam's lips, thrusting and moving into his fist. "Fuck, Sam, wanna, fuck, gonna come." He felt dizzy, his mind swimming as he got all worked up again, breathing hard.

 

"P-please. I gotta..." he begged.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, yeah," Sam panted against Gabriel's lips, eager to do pretty much whatever it took to get his hot boyfriend to come.

 

"What... what do you want me to do? What do you need?"

 

He was getting lost in the sheer closeness and intensity of it all, couldn't think, could barely even breathe in the face of all the amazing things happening within the circle of his arms. He'd never known he could actually feel this much at the same time, and he couldn't decide whether he felt more like laughing, crying or coming all over himself. At least two out of three seemed likely at this point.

 

\--oOo-- 

 

Gabriel whined against Sam's lips again and dropped his hand down, stopping the wonderful stroking. He bit down a groan, and led Sam's hand down to his sac. "Here, touch me here," he whispered, taking over the stroking as Sam immediately began to touch him.

 

It took the work of a moment after that, Sam's long fingers teasing and tugging at him just like he needed. Gabriel shouted, exploding in an epic mess all over Sam's stomach as his thighs trembled and he lurched forward, unable to keep himself upright.

 

He mashed his face against Sam's neck, breathing hard as he tried to recover, still shaking in his boyfriends arms. "God Sam..." he whispered.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam watched breathlessly as Gabriel lost it, and stroked his back gently as he slowly came down from the high. It seemed like he was half ready to drop off to sleep, and any other time Sam would have loved a nap, but time was running short and Sam's own cock had been dripping against his thigh for several minutes.

 

"Can I..." he murmured against Gabriel's hair, and forced himself not to be a coward. The key to a balanced relationship (and great orgasms) was communication, so Sam just needed to get over his awkwardness. "Can I do that thing you said? I mean... can I get myself off.. against your ass?"

 

Gabriel slurred something that sounded encouraging and nodded into Sam's shoulder, so Sam tilted them both gently sideways until they could lie down and Gabriel could squirm around onto his front. Sam had to take a moment to just stare, because wow, it looked so sexy, seeing his hard cock just resting there against Gabriel's tail bone, and then he was done wasting time.

 

He folded himself down to cover Gabriel's whole body, checked that he wasn't flattening him... and then finally let himself rut up against sweat-slick skin with a loud moan, because _damn_.

 

\--oOo--

 

It took Gabriel a few seconds to get with the program, but when Sam gave a slow grind against him, he couldn't help but groan. "Fuck, Sam, you feel so good..." He moaned, tilting his hips to give Sam the best angle.

 

It took Sam only a few seconds to really get into it, grinding against him nice and hard. Gabriel shuddered and fuck if he wasn't getting turned on all over again. "Fuck you feel good," Gabriel whispered, rocking back against him. "So big and hot and perfect..."

 

Gabriel panted, rocking in time with Sam. "Come on baby, come on, wanna feel you mark me up, come and make a mess all over," he teased.

 

\--oOo--

 

"You won't... have to... wait long," Sam wheezed, because it felt like his brain was leaking out of his ears from how amazing it was, and he never wanted it to end. But it would, really fucking soon, because his dick had never found a place it liked more, the head sliding slick against the hardness of the tailbone, and with every pass the lower part of dick and his balls would sort of nestle between the buttocks, and it was beyond heavenly.

 

"Oh, God," he whimpered, and then groaned, pretty much directly into Gabriel's ear as he mashed himself against him one last time and splattered come all the way up Gabriel's spine.

 

He didn't have the brainpower to consider minimizing the mess, so all he could do was slump down onto Gabriel, the wetness squelching hilariously between them, but he didn't even have the energy to laugh.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel bit down a groan and couldn't help but shudder as he felt the spurts of hot come shoot up his back. "Sam, fuck, babe, you're so good."

 

He sank into the blankets, happy under the weight of Sam, his cock nestled between the cheeks of his ass. "That felt amazing," he whispered, "And god, Sam. You're so good to me."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mrrpph," Sam said wisely, his face tucked comfortably into Gabriel's hair. He felt like he was melting, so satisfied he could barely string a decent sentence together. But time was definitely running out now, and he needed to get moving. He allowed himself a nice, thorough nuzzling of Gabriel's nape and ear before finally managing to get up and start the clean-up process.

 

He forced himself to get dressed before doing anything else, because he was pretty sure if he so much as looked at Gabriel naked, he'd be frustrated all day. But as soon as they were both decent, Sam hauled Gabriel in for one last awesome make-out session before they had to leave, and as they headed for home, Sam's hand was firmly settled on Gabriel's thigh.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel reached out and tangled his fingers with Sam's on his thigh and squeezed him gently. He pulled into the taller boy into another kiss as he parked the car and let it linger for a long moment.  

 

"Sam," Gabriel said, pulling back to look at him with a small smile. "You're kind of amazing. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"I wish you'd stop saying that so much," Sam mumbled, still blushing and squirming under the praise. "But yeah, definitely see you at school tomorrow. Bringing lunch from home so maybe we can hang out by the bleachers or something?" Which was of course code for scarfing down lunch at top speed and then spend the rest of the time making out.

 

Yeah, subtle Sam was not.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned at Sam. "High school fantasy, make out under the bleachers with your hot boyfriend?" He pulled Sam in for another kiss. "I can do that. Sounds good."

 

He looked at Sam for a long moment and squeezed his hand. "You are amazing. So I will keep saying it until you believe me."

 

\--oOo--

 

"And I probably never will, so I guess you're stuck with me, then," Sam countered, feeling bubbly and giddy just from Gabriel calling them boyfriends in that pleased tone of voice.

 

It was incredibly difficult to tear himself away, and he was only just in time for lunch when he walked in, almost colliding with his dad who gave him a terrifyingly thorough once-over.

 

"Have fun canoodling?" John asked, and nudged Sam in the ribs hard enough that he'd feel it for days. When Sam paled, his dad went away laughing and thank the high heavens didn't ask any more questions. Sam would just have to lie awake at night praying that he'd never be asked to bring his "girlfriend" home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more checkmark for First Time Bingo....


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a nice long chapter for you guys! Enjoy!!

  
  


The following week was a little insane. After the introductory week all the teachers turned up the heat, and with all his advanced classes, Sam had to say no to dates on school nights until he was caught up. But it was fine, they had lunch breaks, as well as Friday night and most of Saturday, as long as Sam studied hard during the week.

 

So he did.

 

They did text a lot, though. A lot.

 

By Thursday night Sam was feeling like he'd go out of his skin if he didn't get some decent time with his boyfriend soon, and he sulked through dinner.

 

"Your birthday's coming up," John said suddenly, not even looking at Sam.

 

"I... know?"

 

"I know we got that dinner thing on Sunday, but I thought I'd do you one better. It's time you learned how to hunt. Make you into a real man. So Friday after school I'm picking you boys up, and we'll go shoot ourselves some deer. Gonna let you off school Monday and Tuesday too, so we can get some good time in while it's still season."

 

Dean immediately started getting excited and asking questions and making plans, while Sam's little pacifist heart sank into his shoes.

 

"... thanks, Dad."

 

'Not to be a stereotypical overdramatic teen or anything, but my dad just ruined my life.' Sam sent to Gabriel the second he made it to his room.

 

'By which I mean that I get to spend my 17th birthday shooting innocent woodland creatures against my will, and can't escape until Wednesday.'

 

'I may actually go insane.'

 

He pressed send one last time, and then threw himself down onto his bed and screamed into his pillow, long and hard.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned when his phone buzzed, diving for it on his desk. He'd just finished making their hotel reservations for Monday and they would have several hours to themselves and it would be absolutely glorious.

 

He swiped his phone open and stared at the message, his face falling. Oh. Oh no. Gabriel bit down on his lip to keep from growling in frustration. Damn that John Winchester.

 

He tapped out a message back to Sam. 'It's okay baby. It is. I can reschedule the hotel and we can figure something out for your birthday.' Gabriel bit down on his lip and swallowed hard. Sam wouldn't just make up something to avoid him. He wouldn't. Sam cared about him and wouldn't do that.

 

'And don't go insane on me. I need you relatively sane so I can make you smile at my bad jokes.' Gabriel bit down on his lip and stared at his phone. 'Wanna call me?'

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam took the question as an invitation and called as soon as he got the message. Rather than say hello when there was connection, he just launched into lamenting his ridiculous existence.

 

"I cannot _believe_ Dad would do this to me! We had plans, and I know he didn't know that, but he knows I'm seeing someone, and it's not like it's some kind of huge leap to reason that maybe I'd want to spend some time with my significant other on or around my birthday! But nooo, instead I get to go to the woods to be cold and wet for five freakin' days and shoot living creatures to death, because it builds fucking character or something to eliminate life just for the supposed fun of it, when I could be home with you and have actual harmless fun that has absolutely nothing to do with death and suffering, oh my God."

 

He took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm a little frustrated."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel took a slow and deep breath. Okay. Okay. Of course Sam wasn't making this up. He sounded frustrated and damn near agonized.

 

"Sam, baby, listen to me. It's gonna be okay. I promise. Is there any way that you can tell your Dad? Tell him that you don't want to go hunting?" Gabriel asked, chewing on his lip.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, God, no, these things might sound like he does them out the the goodness of his heart, but if I say no I'll be labeled "the ungrateful son" for the next ten years. I should have known he'd do this for me, he took Dean when he was like 14, and I was so sure he wasn't even gonna force me to do it, because I was sort of stupidly assuming he knows just how much I hate all that stuff. But noo, now it's all 'gonna teach you how to be a man!' and all that crap."

 

Sam sighed hard. "For reference I can inform you that his reaction when I told him I wanted to go to college wasn't excitement or pride or anything like that. It was disappointment. Because I don't wanna join the army, or the navy in a pinch."

 

\--oOo--

 

"A little more than three more years and you'll be free of him." Gabriel didn't add the potential 'and me' at the end of it. "You'll get a free ride to the college of your choice. You'll go off and become a hero, putting bad men in jail."

 

He settled down onto his bed. "This does suck. A lot. But I'll still be here when you get back Sam. You're going to make yourself proud, and me, duh, going to school and getting your degree. You are going to accomplish some amazing things," Gabriel said.

 

"And yeah. This sucks. I'm going to miss you. So fucking much. But you're only a few years away from escaping," Gabriel whispered. "And then you're going to fly away, and do everything that you want to."

 

\--oOo--

 

"God, I hope you're right," Sam sighed, listening to the soft sounds of rustling that meant Gabriel was settling in to bed. Sam wished so intensely that he was there so he could snuggle up and forget his stupid life.

 

"Seriously, I don't know how you see all these things in me, but I'm glad there's at least one person in the world who has faith in me."

 

Sam snuggled up to his pillow, cradling his phone to his ear.

 

"If we're still together when I go away to college, I really hope you can come visit me. Or maybe if you go to college too we could end up on the same one." He chuckled awkwardly. "I can dream right?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling. "I'm not the college type. I've known that for years. But you can bet, if we are still together? Not only will I visit? I'll move my ass out there."

 

He cleared his throat. "And just for the record, your brother has faith in you too. He might be a jackass about it, but that's how big brothers work."

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'd like that. A lot," Sam admitted, voice low, as if saying it out loud would somehow burst the happy bubble in his gut.

 

"Yeah, Dean has faith in me, but not for what I am. He has faith in me because he loves me and hopes that someday I'll be what Dad wants me to be. But neither of them really seem to understand that... I'm not like them. And I don't think I'll ever be good enough for their standards."

 

He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "God, that's depressing. Can we go back to you talking about how amazing I am?" he joked. "Or maybe I should be telling you for once. Because you are, you know. Awesome. You might feel like you're not meant for college, but you're definitely smart, and you're creative and talented. You're funny, and gorgeous and a little bit evil, which probably shouldn't turn me on so much," he added with a chuckle.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hey, the turn on thing goes both ways. Don't you dare forget that," Gabriel growled into the phone, flopping over onto his back. "Just imagine how horny you are going to be when you finally get to fuck me. And you get to imagine that every moment of every day."

 

When in doubt? Deflect. And he was a master at it. He grinned into the phone. "And just think. As a reward for yourself, you get an entire day in a hotel room with me." Gabriel chuckled. "Your dad isn't the type to believe that you need an all night study session is he? Oh man, but I bet he would totally buy it after stealing you away for a weekend!"

 

Gabriel chuckled into the phone. "All day Saturday and into Sunday morning when I bring you back safe and sound?" He sighed happily. "Man that sounds awesome."

 

\--oOo--

 

"I know what you're doing, you know," Sam huffed, his face burning at the mental image. "You're trying to change the subject. Well, I'm not letting you. Payback's a bitch, and it's officially your turn to sit there and let me compliment you." He hummed into the phone as he called up the mental image of Gabriel from the day at the stream, naked and damp in Sam's arms.

 

"You have really incredible eyes. Did anyone ever tell you that? They're like... golden or something. It's amazing. And you're just really hot. I mean, wow. I know I don't have much to compare with, but I honestly think you have the best body. It's kinda both soft and hard at the same time, and I just..." he sighed, frustrated that he didn't have Gabriel right in front of him. "Sometimes I just wanna lick you all over."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel knew he was blushing and resisted the urge to cover his face like the teenage girl he was. "You can lick me all over any time you want," he said, clearing his throat as he leaned into the phone.

 

"And no. No one has ever said that about my eyes," Gabriel said, his voice soft. "And my body. I've got more than a little chub, it's all the candy I eat, and I'm so happy that you don't seem to care about it."

 

He smiled into the phone. "And as for you, you're still a bit scrawny, but I like it. You'll grow into those hands and feet of yours. You'll be a proper moose. Dwarf me like the giant you are," Gabriel chuckled. "And I love your smile. Just...just so you know. Lights up your whole face kiddo. And you think my eyes are amazing? You need to look in the damn mirror. Yours are blue and green and brown all at once."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Shut up, this is about you. And I don't know what mirrors you use, but I don't see any chub. Sure, you're not like ripped or anything, but come on, this is high school, no one except jocks are fit in high school." Sam grinned to himself. He could practically sense through the phone how Gabriel was squirming. Turning the tables was awesome!

 

"One day when I finally have you all to myself for a whole day I will take like an extended tour of Gabriel-ville. I wanna know every inch of you. Every. Single. Inch."

 

Oh yes, Sam could get used to this role reversal.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel flushed and gave a small gasp, imagining laying spread out on the bed for Sam, all trussed up. Meanwhile Sam was kissing, licking and touching every single inch of him. "I'd love that," Gabriel whispered, spreading his legs enough so he could rub at his dick. "Will you tell me more about that so I can imagine it Sam? I want to."

 

He could easily get addicted to this. To how much he wanted Sam. Wanted to be wanted by him forever. Gabriel smiled into the phone. Sam was amazing. And his, by some stroke of luck.

 

\--oOo--

 

It was amazing how fast things could turn heated, and Sam felt his face burn. But... he wanted to do this with his boyfriend. He could do this. He might not be good at it, but he'd be willing to try an awful lot of things for Gabriel. Even talking.

 

"Okay," he said softly, "sure, I can do that, but it's gonna have to be really quiet. The walls are super thin here." Dean wasn't in the next room as far as Sam could tell, but you never knew just how much sound carried, and Sam wasn't too eager to be outed by phone sex. Oh, Jesus, _phone sex_. He had to take a deep breath and rub himself through his pants a few times to get back on track.

 

"Hang on."

 

He got up and locked the door, and on the way back he got out of his pants before flopping back down on the bed.

 

"Now, where were we?" he blustered, giving himself a little time to think. "Oh right. I was gonna tell you all the things I wanna do to you once we get back from the helllish hunting trip. Let's start from the top, then."

 

He closed his eyes and let his mind take him through the journey. "You have really soft hair. I wanna nuzzle it forever, like... breathe it in. But, if you like it, maybe I'll pull it too? I really wanna see what you look like with your hair all messed up. I'm gonna mess it up sometime," he decided.

 

"You already know how much I love kissing you. God, making out with you is the best. I could do that forever. But if I did that... I couldn't give you more hickies. And your skin is like... the most amazing thing. It's like... it's kinda like... it's like snow. I mean, it looks so fucking pretty, and you just wanna stare at it, but... at the same time you can't wait to roll in it and make snow angels and footprints and... all that stuff. Can't wait to mess it up."

 

"I kinda wanna mess you up a little. Is that okay?" Sam asked, hushed, because that sounded a little kinky.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Sam, you can mess me up all you like. Bite me, mark me up, mess up my hair, leave me a panting worked up mess," Gabriel said, panting as he wrapped a hand around his cock, groaning long and low.

 

"Want you to do that," Gabriel whispered. "Loved you flipping me over. Toss me around, pin me to the car, grind against me..." He teased his thumb across the tip of his cock and groaned.

 

"What else do you wanna do to me Sam? Tell me?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had to swallow hard and wet his lips several times before he could continue. There was no mistaking the groan on the other end of the line, and oh, God, Sam hoped desperately that he wouldn't fuck it up.

 

"Your... your shoulders. When I was behind you, all I wanted to do was like... sink my teeth in. Your shoulder blades were... like wings. Wings under your skin. And it felt like if I didn't keep you there, you'd fly away." He reached back down to stroke himself as he imagined it.

 

"I don't want you to fly away. I want to keep you with me. Under me. In me. Any way I can have you." Sam was panting now too, and he forced himself to slow down and wait until Gabriel was done first. Because he wanted to hear that in his ear.

 

"I wanna... I wanna eat you out," he whispered, feeling a thrill at the daring. "I mean, I know I wanna blow you too, but... yeah, I just want. I want that," he panted. "Just... get my mouth on you and... make you come." He felt like squirming from saying filth like that, but the payoff was so very much worth it.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was about to tease Sam about having a proper marking fetish when he went on to say that he wanted to try eating out. He pressed his phone tight to his ear as he shouted, his whole body shaking as he came, nice and hard. "Sam, oh fuck, _Sam_." Gabriel whispered, panting and attempting to suck in breaths of air.

 

"Gonna kill me, baby," Gabriel said, licking his lips as he sagged back against the bed. "Talking about eating me out with that mouth of yours. Christ. You don't even know how fucking good it feels. I'll have to make sure I do it to you first. I want you to know how that feels, my tongue nice and deep in you, make you sob as you come so hard you see stars..."  He trailed off, listening to Sam as he got louder and more muffled, probably covering his mouth with his hand.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, God," Sam breathed, listening to Gabriel shout his way through his climax, and barely even wait to catch his breath before launching into more filth of his own. And keyed up like Sam was it didn't take more than that to hurl him over the edge. He stuttered out a pained breath, holding in the groans threatening to burst forth, and came onto his stomach, messing up his shirt. But that was fine, everything was fine, so very fine. Sam might even have said as much out loud, brain scattered into atoms from his orgasm.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel panted and huffed out a small laugh as he sagged back against the bed. "Oh god, Sam. I want you screaming my name as I do that to you."

 

He smiled and leaned into the phone. "The weekend might suck, but I promise I'll do my best to make it better afterward," Gabriel said, grabbing some tissues off the bedside table to wipe himself off. "Can't wait to get you on a bed..."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mpphh," Sam slurred into the phone. "Sounds good. Maybe next weekend I can convince Dad to let me sleep over. He probably took time off work for this too, so he might have to pick up some weekend shifts. Fingers crossed."

 

He sighed all the way from his bones, and slumped flat on his back. "Ugh, I just wanna stay here and talk to you more, but since I'm apparently going hunting tomorrow right after school, I guess I'll need to pack. Fuck, I hate it."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Sleep tight, and if you aren't too exhausted, I will blow you under the bleachers on your first day back." Gabriel promised, grinning as he tugged the blanket over himself.

 

"Don't worry Sam. I'll be waiting here with open arms when you get back," he said, wrapping his arms around a pillow so he could pretend he was holding Sam.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Awesome," Sam sighed, feeling better already. "Maybe if we're lucky we can have a little time during lunch tomorrow."

 

He hesitated for a moment before deciding there was no reason not to say what was on his mind. "I am gonna miss you so fucking much."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled. "I could be sappy and press a kiss to the phone, but I'm gonna miss you just as much."

 

He curled into the phone and sighed. "Hey, Sam?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah?" Sam murmured, a smile tugging at his cheek.

 

\--oOo--

 

"You're making it really easy to fall head over heels for you," Gabriel whispered. "Just want you to know that."

 

\--oOo--

 

"You're not making it easier for me to hang up and prepare for hell, you know. I'm falling in love with an asshole," Sam chuckled. "Lucky me."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel gasped and then groaned. "Dammit I want to be making out with you right now." He bit down on his lip. "Go sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. I want at least one more kiss before you leave."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Even if I have to skip lunch, I'll find time to kiss you goodbye properly, okay? Now I'm gonna hang up and go pack, and I will see you tomorrow, come hell or high water. See you then."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Sounds good," Gabriel said, waiting until Sam hung up before he curled up in bed. Ugh. No Sam for five days. This was going to suck so very much.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

The next day, Gabriel stuffed five bags of gummy worms into Sam's locker before heading to class. He shot Sam a message to meet him at the bleachers for lunch and doodled the rest of the morning away.

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Gabriel was antsy and ready to see Sam already. He bit his lip and looked around again. Maybe Sam had to go grab his food first.

 

\--oOo--

 

Friday was usually a day of taking it slow and preparing for the weekend. This Friday was a nightmare of early morning preparations and being dropped at school literally as the bell rang, and rushing around for everything.

 

He smiled when he found the gummy worms, ate two bags on the go, and skipped lunch so he could make his way to the bleachers, ten minutes into lunch because everything was insane and everyone seemed to be trying their best to get in Sam's way.

 

When he finally made it outside he sprinted the rest of the way, and didn't bother stopping to say hello, choosing instead to shove Gabriel up against the nearest support beam and get in every second of kissing he possibly could.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel immediately wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and his legs around Sam's waist, kissing him back just as enthusiastically.

 

He groaned into the kiss and whined a little. Dammit, how was he going to go five days without this? But better to focus on something else. At least at first. Kissing was far more important.

 

Except... Gabriel pulled out of the kiss and grinned at Sam. "You wanna mess me up? I'm all for it. Give you something to remember."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Ugh, no, don't tempt me, I don't have time," Sam groaned, going back for more kissing. "Just... lemme... " he gave up on talking. They could talk any old time.

 

He let himself drown in the taste and feel of Gabriel, soaking up as much of him as he could for the long days ahead, and didn't come up for air until the bell rang and he was definitely late for afternoon classes.

Parting their lips with a wet sound, Sam didn't even bother trying to fix his clothes or his hair, just picked up his bag and ran to class. When he got there he texted Gabriel.

 

'I'll need to spend the three school days next week catching up, but Friday night I'm yours. And even if I have to bribe someone to give me an alibi, I will stay the night with you. Can't wait.'

 

\--oOo--

 

'My brother is in your year. He will serve as an alibi if you want. You'd like him probably. He's nerdy like you.' Gabriel grinned and slumped against the bleachers. He didn't need to show up until Creative Writing. He could chill for a bit.

 

That and he was already planning exactly what he was going to do for Sam when he got back. They'd need a hotel room to themselves for Friday and Saturday. It would be perfect.

 

!~!

 

Gabriel watched Sam dash off with a sad wave after Creative Writing and sighed. Wednesday. Sam would be back Wednesday. It wasn't that far away, he would figure things out, get some prank planning done, work on some other projects… it'd be good.  

  
  


~!~!~!~

 

Yeah. Good. Right. The weekend was the longest of Gabriel's life. And the most boring. He sat at home and re-lived every fantasy that he'd had with Sam over the past two weeks and marveled a little at how he could fall so hard, so fast.  

 

By the time Sunday rolled around, he'd at least gotten an idea. He started writing Sam notes, long notes, short notes and stuffed them all into an envelope. He made sure to label the NSFW ones carefully so Sam wouldn't open them at school, but the rest, the rest he could leave in Sam's locker for him to read.  

 

When Wednesday _finally_ happened after the two longest school days that Gabriel had _ever_ had at school, he was pretty sure he might jump his boyfriend on sight. He stuffed the two envelopes full of letters (and two bags of gummy worms) into Sam's locker before class and then made his way to first period. Two more classes and he would see Sam!  

 

'Do you wanna meet at the cafeteria or at the bleachers?' He shot the text off nervously, glancing at the clock again before groaning. This was taking forever!! He just wanted to see his boyfriend and kiss him senseless! Was that so much to ask?!  

 

\--oOo--

 

The trip was every kind of horror Sam had expected, and he returned home Tuesday evening cranky and miserable, and definitely not any more of a man than before he left. He'd had to shoot at animals. On his birthday. Ugh.

 

He'd only managed to fire a shot once and had missed by a mile, and the disappointment in his dad's eyes was like a physical thing. Sam buried himself in homework on the long drive home, determined to leave as much time as possible for Gabriel in the coming weekend, while Dean chatted happily in the front, because he loved all that shit. But even though Dean had brought down a decent sized buck all on his own, Dad hadn't even cracked a smile or offered a single word of praise for Dean. All he'd done was glare at Sam, as if it was his fault he didn't want to be the kind of man Dean was so desperate to prove he already was.

 

Sam never figured out why nothing they did was ever good enough for their dad.

 

He'd pretty much emptied out his locker the week before, trying to get as much work done at home as possible, so he opened it Wednesday morning expecting it to be empty, but instead found letters and candy. He ended up spending every last moment before first period just standing there at his locker, grinning stupidly and reading all the words Gabriel had saved for him.

 

When he got to class, inner pocket still full of letters, his phone lit up.

 

'Bleachers. Definitely. Screw lunch.'

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned at the text back from Sam and relaxed for the first time in days. His mind was on an endless chant of Sam and Sam's smile and laugh and dimples and hands and fuck he couldn't wait to see him!  

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Gabriel sprinted for the bleachers and dropped his bag, bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for Sam to appear. When he finally caught sight of Sam, he gave a frantic wave, grinning at his boyfriend. "Sam!!"  

 

\--oOo--

 

It probably shouldn’t give Sam such a thrill to see Gabriel literally bouncing with joy at seeing him again, but it did. Hell yes, it did. Sam waved back with the biggest grin and covered the last distance at top speed, just in time to catch Gabriel practically jumping into his arms.

 

"Oh, fuck, I've missed you so much it's ridiculous," Sam groaned into Gabriel's neck, leaving awkward kisses around each word, making his way up to Gabriel's lips in a fairly direct line. When their lips finally met again they both made some fairly pathetic noises, and Sam frankly didn't give a shit who heard. Anyone watching should be so fucking lucky to have a boyfriend like Sam's.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned as Sam wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered into the kiss, tangling his fingers into Sam's hair, combing through it eagerly.

 

After another long moment, he stopped trying to talk, just kissed Sam, hard and deep and desperate until they both had to breathe for a moment. "Oh my god I have missed you so fucking much kiddo, you have no idea..." Gabriel leaned in for another kiss. "God, Sam."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sam mouthed against Gabriel's sweet, sweet lips, oh how wonderful to taste them again.

 

They kissed long, hard and filthier by the minute. Enough that some asshole wolf whistled at them and called "get a room!" Sam only disengaged for long enough to bark "Go fuck yourself!" over his shoulder before ignoring the world again.

 

And Sam was never that guy. The guy who didn't give a shit about what anyone thought, the one who got in your face and didn't let anyone bring him down. Sam had never been that. Not until Gabriel. The surge of giddy happiness was enough to make him laugh into the kiss, and Gabriel laughed back, and it was such a fucking mess, and Sam was so ridiculously happy right then.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, PORN!!

  
  


 

Gabriel broke away from the kiss long enough to laugh properly as he dropped his legs. "While I do agree he should fuck off, come on. I promised you something and if you still want it we should get going!"

 

He tugged on Sam's hand and dragged him towards the band rooms. "Spare room, me on my knees, yes?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam felt his jaw drop, because he hadn't honestly thought Gabriel was serious. "Are you... are we... is this a good... uhm," he stammered, but followed along helplessly, because he was apparently about to get a blowjob, and he might be a little uncertain about things, but he had never had a shred of doubt in his mind that blowjobs would be amazing, so he wasn't unwilling, not by a long shot. Just...

 

"At school?!" he hissed, slightly scandalized, but frankly too excited to protest too much. God, they were gonna get in so much trouble one of these days. "Do you even have... I don't have... are we safe?!" he blurted stupidly as the door shut behind him and they were suddenly in a very dark room full of confusing shapes.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel flicked a light on a moment later and turned to Sam. "Yes, there are condoms in my pocket if you are worried. On the other hand, if not, we did just find an empty room to make out in for the next twenty minutes." He tugged Sam in for another kiss.

 

"We don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with, babe. Frankly, I'd rather us make out here and not get interrupted by catcallers. You owe me a lot of kisses you know," he teased, nibbling on Sam's lower lip.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, no, I mean yes, I really do, but." He forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. "I would absolutely love a blow job, but I'm a little... I think it's gonna be an extremely short-lived thing," he explained awkwardly. Meaning that he'd definitely go off like a rocket after like two seconds. He was already feeling on edge and dry in the mouth just from thought alone. Actually getting Gabriel's lips around his dick would be the beginning of the end.

 

But Sam was selfish enough to want it anyway, and oh, Christ, that was Gabriel's hand sliding down towards Sam's zipper.

 

"Guh!" he gasped, and clutched Gabriel's shoulders for support, because _wow_.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam's neck. "Practice makes perfect. For the record, I've had quite a few and I'm still going to go off the instant you get your lips on me." He looked up at Sam and tugged him down for another kiss, undoing the button on Sam's jeans.

 

"Now, we good?" he asked, dropping to his knees, his fingers tucked in the waistband of Sam's boxers. "Want me to go ahead?" Gabriel looked up at Sam again and smiled.

 

\--oOo--

 

The problem with growing up around someone like Dean meant that you got kind of a narrow perspective on porn. Sure, Sam had gone looking for his own when he got old enough, but his earliest memories of porn (borrowed from Dean) had obviously given him some slightly warped ideas of sex. One of those being that blowjobs were something you gave out of the goodness of your heart, not because you liked it.

 

Seeing Gabriel on his knees with a huge smile on his face, fingers digging in around the waistband, so eager it looked like he could barely sit still was a massive eye-opener. Sure, Gabriel had been blustering a lot about it, and Sam was obviously looking forward to trying everything himself, but he frankly hadn't expected to like it for himself.

 

But Gabriel... Gabriel looked hungry. Like he might actually beg. And _mean_ it. Which made the fact that he'd back off like burned if Sam said no even more amazing. But, oh, sweet stars above, Sam would probably never say no if Gabriel kept looking like Sam's dick was more necessary to him than air.

 

"Fuck," he whispered. "Yes, please."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned and tugged Sam's boxers the rest of the way down. "Fuck you're so gorgeous," he whispered against Sam's hip and leaned in before groaning and stopping. "Dammit. Forgot." He looked up at Sam.

 

"Condom? You don't need it and I'll suck you without it," he offered, licking his lips again. Gabriel let out a small groan. "God, I am gonna be the first to do this to you Sam, fuck." Gabriel whispered, wrapping a hand around Sam's dick and giving it a slow stroke.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had to really struggle to remember that he might be new to all of this, but he had firm standards. "Condom on. Until we're both tested, that's how it's gonna be," he said, half afraid that this would be the moment Gabriel decided Sam was too dull, too much of a stickler for rules or just a stupid little virgin.

 

Not that he really believed it, deep down, because Gabriel had been nothing but obvious about his care for Sam, and the spike of fear dulled as soon as Gabriel dug a condom out of his pocket, and it was somehow really reassuring to witness his practiced movements with it. Like he was used to it, and not the type to ignore safety.

 

But then there were fingers rolling the tight latex on his dick, and then Sam kinda forgot how to think.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel licked his lips and gave one more look up at Sam before winking at him. He could worry about finesse and how good of a job he was doing later. Right now he just wanted to swallow Sam down as deep as he could get him.

 

"God you're so gorgeous," Gabriel whispered, sucking on the head of Sam's cock before inhaling slowly and taking him in all the way. The weight on his tongue was perfect as he sucked nice and hard. He didn't care if Sam came immediately, he was going to savor this.

 

\--oOo--

 

The noise Sam made would probably be better suited for a small animal in pain, but sweet mercies, Sam thought he'd been in heaven getting off against Gabriel's ass, but this... this was a whole other level.

 

"O-ho, my g-god," he stuttered, knees like jelly. "Fuck, fuck, fu-huck," he half-sobbed, only barely stopping himself from thrusting into Gabriel's mouth. Sam didn't want to risk putting a stop to things. Oh, God, he never wanted it to stop. But it would. Very, _very_ soon. He could already feel the edge yanking at him, and he squirmed, trying so hard to fight it, but to no avail.

 

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna come. Like right now," Sam warned, and the fact that he was even capable of actual speech at this point was frankly impressive. He choked out a pained groan and came so hard he almost fell on his ass. If it turned out he lasted more than two minutes he'd be very surprised.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel hummed and sat back on his haunches, licking his lips as he stared up at Sam. "Gotta get the both of us tested so I can find out what you taste like," he whispered, still stroking Sam slowly as he started to soften.

 

He tugged the condom off Sam and tied it, offering Sam tissues out of his pocket as he grinned. Gabriel bit down on his lip and stared up at Sam. He was so hard it frankly hurt, especially with the way he was sitting, but he was more than fine sitting here and basking in the sight of Sam.

 

"Fuck, you are so fucking gorgeous. I could just sit here and stare at you for hours." Gabriel said, unable to keep from smiling like an idiot.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam wheezed for at least a minute, feeling like all the air had been sucked out of him right along with his orgasm. "Feel free," he joked weakly, struggling to even see straight. The old clock on the wall showed him that they had another ten minutes. One perk at least of losing it so fast. Especially since Gabriel was obviously hard in his jeans. Sam was going to take care of that, as soon as he figured out how. Because there was no way they'd have time for a wash after, so he had to plan it a little. When he did it himself it was easy, just come into a tissue, no muss, no fuss.

 

Then he realized... why not? He tucked himself in and let his legs finally collapse like they wanted to, splaying his legs out when he made it to the floor, leaning against the wall. He knew he was red in the face and probably not very smooth, but he patted the floor between his legs and Gabriel came willingly. After a quick kiss Sam coaxed Gabriel around to sit leaning against his chest, fished a tissue out of Gabriel's pocket, and undid his pants just like he would when he was doing it to himself. His arms were more than long enough, so it wasn't even much of a reach to ease out the hot, hard length, and it turned out the view over Gabriel's shoulder was kinda spectacular.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned and immediately bucked into Sam's hand. He pushed his shirt halfway up his chest so he wouldn't get come all over himself (in the event that Sam got distracted). "Oh, yes, fuck, your hands, I've missed them so much..."

 

He choked on another moan and spread his legs wider, trying to give Sam more room to work. But as it was, this was perfect. More than perfect. Exactly what he had needed. Sam was amazing and perfect. "Sam, fuck, not gonna last baby..."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Good. That's good," Sam murmured into Gabriel's ear. "Don't try to hold back. I got it." He felt amazingly confident for once, because this at least he had practice with. Lots and lots of practice. And it was fascinating in its own way just watching the movements of his hand across Gabriel's soft skin. The texture of the head felt slightly different, but then again, Gabriel was apparently cut, and experimenting with pressure and pace immediately made it clear that Gabriel preferred a firmer touch.

 

Sam made his fist tighter, Gabriel's own fluids easing the way, and upped the pace, remembering how Gabriel had done it when he'd shown off. Just a little twist at the end, thumb rubbing across the slit... Gabriel flinched and made a truly filthy noise, and Sam brought the tissue up just in time to catch the spunk as Gabriel mewled and panted through his orgasm.

"Wow," Sam breathed. "That was awesome."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel leaned back against Sam's chest and laughed, nodding as he tried to keep breathing. "Yeah. Definitely awesome. Fuck. You're amazing Sam." He turned and nuzzled Sam's neck. "Gotta get you to do that to me this weekend, but facing you. Then you can watch me."

 

He sagged a little bit and tilted his head back and up. "Kiss me you big moose. I might taste a little like latex, but I deserve it." Gabriel grinned.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh yeah, you definitely do." Yes, Gabriel's mouth did taste kinda bad, but it didn't take more than a minute or so before the worst of the taste was kissed away. And then they really had to pull themselves together and get to class.

 

Sam snickered as they left the door open behind them, because it would definitely be smelling like a whorehouse in there now, and it felt a little odd picking up his bag and doing everyday things with hands that had literally just been on Gabriel's junk. But Sam couldn't bring himself to care. They did do a quick stop at the bathrooms to check that they didn't look like they'd just fucked on school grounds, and Sam shared his last bag of gummy worms with Gabriel, and held his hand all the way to creative writing.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

  
  


 

 

Though the week dragged on, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the weekend without Sam. But by the time Friday lunch rolled around, Gabriel was bouncing as he joined Sam at the lunch table.

 

"Sooooo, did you figure out how to get today and tomorrow to yourself, or do I have to have the princess back by midnight?" Gabriel asked, winking at Sam. "I don't mind either way, just curious."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam smiled as Gabriel plopped down on in the seat next to him, and started out by pulling him in for a kiss hello. The fact that he could do this anytime he wanted was still amazing to him, and he wanted to flaunt to everyone at school that he had a cool, older boyfriend. Suck it, haters!

 

"You're gonna be so proud of me. I got us the whole _weekend_. Friday afternoon to Sunday morning. And I didn't even lie!" Sam announced with a huge grin. "I told Dad that after having so many days off this early in the school year I'd need someone to help me with my AP classes, so I told him I'm gonna spend the weekend with a senior in the same classes. Both of which are true but not necessarily connected."

 

He squeezed Gabriel's hand hard in his excitement. "All I have to do is call home before dinner Friday and Saturday with an update, which Dean will probably have to accept, because Dad is... usually not home much on weekends." By which he meant out drinking, but nothing could rain on Sam's parade today. "I have a bag packed. It's in my locker."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed in surprise and pulled Sam in for another kiss. "My brilliant boyfriend," he said, grinning widely. "That'll make giving you your birthday present that much easier!"

 

And oh fuck, he wanted to flip off the rest of the school day and go dancing to the hotel he had booked. "And don't yell at me, but I totally got us a hotel room with a jacuzzi. Whether we have fun in it together or not is up to you. But yeah." Gabriel kissed Sam again, gleeful that they were so close to escaping and being alone in a room with a bed.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "You're kidding. In an actual _hotel_?! Are you loaded or something?" he blurted, which was probably a very unsubtle way to ask, but he honestly hadn't had any idea. Gabriel had a fairly nice car, but a lot of kids at school had decent cars. But even so, not a lot of kids their age could afford a hotel room for a weekend just like that.

 

It made Sam feel a little awkward, because he was... well not poor, but definitely not well off, either.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pulled back a little and looked at Sam, tilting his head. "Yes. We are."  He shrugged. "No skin off my back, really." He smiled. "I try not to talk about it. Tends to make people uncomfortable, kinda like you are right now."  

 

He gave an absent rub to the back of his head and shrugged. "I mean, we don't have to stay in the hotel the entire weekend, obviously, and we can do plenty of other stuff, but I kinda really like the idea of being able to curl up with you and actually sleep and wake up with you and uh," Gabriel shut himself up and bit down on his lip before he kept babbling.  

 

"I just, um. I'm sorry," he whispered.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, jeez," Sam groaned and pulled Gabriel in for a desperate kiss, pouring all the acceptance and affection he could into it. "Don't apologize." Kiss. "I'm the one being weird about it." Kiss. "And holy crap, a whole weekend," kiss, "in a hotel with you," kiss, " and a bed and a locked door and," kiss, " a fucking jacuzzi?!" He hugged Gabriel so hard he got a little worried for his ribs. "I don't even care if I fuck it up," Sam murmured into Gabriel's ear. "I am gonna try some seriously filthy things in that tub, just you wait."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and hugged him tight. "You can try whatever you like on me while we are there. Only a little bit longer to go in classes and then we get to go."

 

He pressed a kiss to Sam's jaw and then to his lips again. "God, Sam, I'm going to kiss you for hours," Gabriel promised. "Hours and hours."

 

\--oOo--

 

"I can't wait," Sam said honestly, and squeezed Gabriel's hand. It was going to be amazing. Sam was excited and nervous in turns, but he knew it would be incredible. He wasn't even sure how far he'd be ready to go, but... he did bring supplies. If nothing else just so the option was there.

 

Not that he assumed he was the only one who was prepared, but he'd feel bad just letting Gabriel take care of everything like that.

 

The last couple of periods were the slowest of Sam's life, but he diligently took his notes and prepared for another weekend of only minimal homework.

 

But oh, it would be so very much worth it.

 

\--oOo--

 

By the time the final bell rang, Gabriel stood up from his desk in Creative Writing and looked at Sam. He felt nervous for the first time since he'd started dating Sam. It was easy to see Sam was just as nervous as he was, and the tension bled out of him.  

 

He held out his hand and tugged Sam out of his chair. "So, I can see that you've got your bag, and mine is in the car. I think, we're pretty good to go?" Gabriel grinned and tugged on Sam's hand again as he packed up his notebook and threw his backpack over his shoulder.  

 

Gabriel led Sam to his car and threw their bags into the trunk. He felt a little nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. As soon as Sam climbed into the front seat, Gabriel reached for his hand and grinned, lifting it to kiss. "All right Sasquatch. Want food first, or should we have pizza delivered?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Delivery, please?" Sam said, heat rising to his cheeks. He didn't feel like waiting any longer than he had to to get a locked door between them and the world.

 

The hotel was a lot less fancy than Sam had feared. But it was cozy, and their room was definitely one of the best ones, and oh, God, that was a bed. A huge, soft-looking bed. Sam swallowed so hard it almost echoed through the room.

 

"Wow," he said, exhaling with a whoosh. "This is suddenly very real. Wow." He squeezed Gabriel's hand even harder, and took a moment to breathe.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and slowly took the bag away from him, dropping it to the floor next to the bed and then grinned. "Yes. It is real. And we don't have to do anything other than eat pizza, watch movies and make out if you don't want to, okay?"  

 

It took Sam a moment to relax and lean down into the kiss when Gabriel tugged on him, but he could forgive that. This, whole thing was overwhelming, in a lotta ways. But it was good, so good, and dammit he wanted Sam to himself for just a few days.  

 

He pulled away from the kiss and lit up. "Oh! You reminded me! Would you like your birthday present?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

The kiss made the tension bleed out of Sam's shoulders and he followed Gabriel's lips for an inch or so when they suddenly moved away. "Uh... yes? I mean... I kinda assumed this was the present," he said, making a sweeping gesture of the room.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned and huffed.  "Some kind of boyfriend I would be if I didn't at least get you something that was wrapped!" He glanced around the room and chuckled before going over to his backpack and pulling out an envelope. "It's not much, but, uh. I think you'll like it."  

 

Inside the card (that had a puppy on the cover that reminded him way too much of Sam) Gabriel had put a picture of the industrial sized container of gummy worms that he had ordered for Sam. Ten pounds of gummy worms. When Sam had finally opened the card and was staring at the picture, Gabriel cleared his throat. "They're being shipped to my home, but I can change that and send it to yours if you prefer. But yeah. I thought you'd like that."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Holy shit," Sam said. "That is... ten pounds?! I will either get diabetes or gain twenty pounds. Or both!" He sunk down onto the bed and laughed, still staring at the picture. "Oh my God, this is amazing." He grinned up at Gabriel. "You're helping me eat those," he snickered and pulled Gabriel closer by his hand. "Thank you. This is an awesome gift. All of it. I love it. But seeing as we're only been together for a few weeks, there's no way you could know this, but... gummy worms aren't actually my _favorite_ candy. Don't get me wrong, I definitely love them. But my favorite..."

 

Sam paused and tilted his head. "Maybe I'll make you work for it."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and grinned at Sam. "I'll make sure to work my butt off for it then, I gotta know what your favorite is so I can shower you in it. For Christmas, this time." He leaned forward and kissed Sam, belatedly realizing that they were both on the bed...and. Well. They were on the bed. It'd be so easy to fall back and...

 

He pulled back just enough to glance at the bed and then back to Sam, raising his eyebrows in question, hoping that Sam would get it. Sam did that shy little flush of his all over again, but he nodded and Gabriel leaned in for another kiss, crawling into Sam's lap.  

 

"You know how you miss stupid shit when people go away for a while?" Gabriel grumbled, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders. "I missed you saying my name. Like a lot. And not just during sexy times.  But you saying Gabriel."  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam burrowed his face into Gabriel's neck, breathing him in and holding him close, just because he could. "I can definitely do that. Gabriel," he breathed, pressing a soft kiss to where he'd left that beautiful hickey so long ago now. He'd have to make a new one. "My hot, adorable, _loaded_ boyfriend Gabriel," he added with a grin, but pulled them closer for a kiss before Gabriel could counter it.

 

"Missed you, Gabriel. Missed you so much," Sam mouthed into the kiss, and finally let himself fall back onto the bed, taking Gabriel with him. The mattress was sinfully soft, and rolling them over so Sam could pin Gabriel under him and kiss as deeply as he'd wanted for days now was easy as anything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some marathon hotel sex!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the porn-fest begin!!

  
  


 

Gabriel groaned, long and loud, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling him as close as he could. Being pressed into a mattress like this was fantastic. "God, Sam, missed you too, so much. Thought about you non-stop."

 

Sam didn't bother answering him, just breathed his name on an exhale and kissed him again, slow and deep and perfect. Gabriel wiggled a little and managed to spread his legs so Sam could sink against him properly. Their kisses only got deeper. Hotter and wetter and a little more desperate.

 

It didn't take long for Gabriel's hips to be hitching up, rubbing against Sam. Fuck, Wednesday had barely taken the edge off and five days without Sam had meant a constant replay of everything they had done together. He didn't care what they did, but he needed Sam to touch him.

 

\--oOo--

 

It was obvious from the frantic movements that Gabriel was feeling needy, but trying to hold back and not freak Sam out. But Sam was officially over his freak-out, and they'd had nothing but quick kisses and longing phone calls since the blow job, and Sam had spent so many cold and miserable hours in the woods the previous weekend, he was officially ready for a handful of orgasms.

 

And, as it happened, they had privacy, time, and definitely mutual desire, so Sam shut off his goddamn second-guessing brain for a while, and did what he wanted to. Which was get his hands on Gabriel at top speed. And the sound Gabriel made when Sam reached down to firmly rub the bulge in his jeans made it clear that he was very welcome to.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned and bucked his hand up to rub against Sam. He bit down on his lip and fought for some measure of control. "Sam, if you're willing, I'd really like the lose the clothing."  

 

When Sam scrambled away from him and tugged his shirt off, Gabriel did the same, ditching his shirt, pants, socks and shoes over the side of the bed. He managed to get his boxers off and over the edge of bed just as Sam climbed back on top of him, this time without any clothing and holy shit this was perfect.  Bare skin, soft sheets and oh fuck, this wasn't going to take long at all.  

 

"Sam, fuck, please," Gabriel begged, leaning into another kiss, his hands dropping to the curve of Sam's back, tugging him closer to rock and rub against him.  

 

\--oOo--

 

The nakedness was still new and exciting, and it felt like they'd barely even made it back to the bed before Sam was right there on the edge. But then again, he had a really hard time finding a good reason to hold back, as he rutted jerkily against Gabriel's soft thigh.

 

"This is... I'm... I need-" was all he managed before coming fast and hard, his come splattering up Gabriel's hip. A few more delicious, oversensitive slides through the mess, and Sam was done, while Gabriel was still whining with need under him.

 

He wasn't even really thinking when he reached down to give Gabriel a hand, had the vague realization that slick was good, and smeared his palm across the wetness before taking hold of Gabriel's dick, the slide perfect now.

 

Obviously it was some kind of stroke of brilliance.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel panted, his hips rocking up and into Sam's grip, his mind still spinning with the fact that they were here, they were here at last. They'd made it. Into a hotel room, without clothing and they didn't have anyone who was going to interrupt them for the foreseeable few hours.  

 

"Sam, I'm gonna-ah!" Gabriel shouted a moment later, Sam's long and thin fingers driving him over the edge within seconds. He came, making a mess of his stomach and Sam's hand before sinking back into the sheets, unable to keep from grinning up at Sam.  

 

"God we are so ridiculous," he said, leaning up to kiss Sam. "But now we don't have to worry, I can take my time and kiss you over and over again."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmhmm," Sam rumbled happily, letting himself sink down onto Gabriel, who was nowhere near squashed, thanks to the soft mattress. They were sticky, but there was literally no need to rush for clean-up. None.

 

So Sam stayed there, half-sideways on the huge bed, pressing as much of his bare skin up against Gabriel's as possible, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

 

"Best birthday present ever," he sighed into Gabriel's neck, mouthing at it, making promises for later.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Your hickies wore off," Gabriel whispered, tilting his neck back for Sam. "Want you to give me more." He combed his fingers through Sam's hair and tugged him gently back up for another kiss, both of their lips swollen, but oh god, it was perfect and wonderful and fuck, he never wanted to stop kissing Sam.  

 

"Let me know if that's actually the case after we try out the jacuzzi," Gabriel teased, sucking on Sam's lower lip. He looked up at Sam and grinned, his eyes lighting up.  

 

"I had a chance to do a lot of imagining, but I bet you did too. What do you wanna do Sam? Anything and everything." He leaned in for a kiss. "Anything you want this weekend. It's yours."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"I will. Later," Sam promised, and sighed into the kisses.

 

"Right now, all I wanna do is this. This right here. You. Me. Bed. Pizza later." His lips were already tingling from all the kissing, but it was awesome, and he wound his arms tightly around Gabriel, keeping him close. "Maybe a nap too," he added, the wonderful lassitude of post-orgasm tugging at him.

 

He nuzzled his nose against Gabriel's, breathed him in and rubbed their cheeks together, feeling like he could be perfectly happy doing this forever.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled and started to gently massage Sam's scalp as Sam tugged him impossibly closer. "I can do that," he whispered, kissing Sam again, slowly. "I can do all of that."  

 

He closed his eyes and leaned in to nuzzle Sam's cheek, smiling at him. "God, I've missed you. Fuck, I just want to curl up with you like this forever," Gabriel said, leaning up for another kiss, even as he wrapped an arm possessively around Sam, ready to doze off before they woke for another round.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam woke up to a really annoying noise, and groaned as he disentangled himself from Gabriel who was snoring into his shoulder and whimpered unhappily when Sam left the bed to go rummage around on the floor for his pants and his phone, which was alerting him that it was dinner time and he needed to call home.

 

He cast one last look at Gabriel, snuggling into the pillow Sam had just left, smiled, and went into the bathroom to make the call, trying not to wake Gabriel.

 

As expected, Dean picked up the phone. He was aware of the weekend plans, his only comment having been 'whatever, just don't tell me about it', and it was a relief to hear his voice rather than Dad's.

 

"Everything okay?" he asked by way of greeting, and Sam slumped back against the door with a stupid grin on his face.

 

"Yeah. Everything is awesome."

 

"You sure? You're not feeling... I dunno... pressured?" Dean asked awkwardly, and the fact that Dean even cared made Sam feel all emotional.  

 

"It's fine, Dean, I promise."

 

"Why are you talking so low?"

 

Sam chuckled softly. "Gabriel's asleep."

 

There was a pause and then a tortured sigh. "I do not wanna know. Ever."

 

"Good, cause it's none of your business," Sam said archly, before adding. "It's amazing, though. Like... really fucking amazing."

 

"That's, uh... that's good. But, you know, anytime... I can be there in like ten minutes..."

 

"Thanks, Dean."

 

"Talk to you tomorrow same time?"

 

"Yep," Sam promised and hung up. He took to opportunity to relieve himself and clean up a little since he was there, and left the bathroom to find Gabriel blinking sleepily at him.

 

"Hey. I was trying not to wake you," Sam greeted softly as he slipped back into bed.

 

\--oOo--

 

"My space heater left," Gabriel said holding his arms out for Sam as the taller boy sank back against him. He groaned happily and leaned up for a kiss.  

 

"Mmmm, I think I might be feeling either frisky or hungry. I'm leaning towards the former, but I'm more than willing to ask for your input," he teased, kissing Sam again, soft and slow.  

 

Fuck, he wanted to stay here forever, but they would need pizza eventually. Eventually.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

  
  


"Let's face it, frisky is probably more like the default setting these days," he argued, grinning into the kiss. "But let's see, pros and cons. Cons of pizza... we'll need to put on pants. No fooling around while it's delivered. And we'll have to leave the bed."

 

He sighed dramatically. "But on the other hand, if we order pizza now and get it over with, we won't have to wear pants again for hours. And we won't get hungry later. So my vote is pizza now," he decided, softening the blow with a gentle, nibbling kiss.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pulled Sam in close for a proper kiss, devouring his mouth before he pulled back. "Okay.  You order the pizza, I've got cash in my wallet. I just want a meat lovers. You get whatever you want. I'm gonna go clean up a bit, then we can both put pants on."  

 

~!~!~!~

 

Gabriel dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and flip-flops, waiting in the lobby for the pizza dude. When he finally showed up, he shoved the money at the kid, grabbing the pizzas and sodas before heading back upstairs.  

 

He knocked on the door and grinned as Sam opened it. "I come bearing pizza!" Gabriel winked and deposited the pizzas on the desk, turning to face Sam and waiting until the door clicked closed before kicking off the flip flops and stripping off his shirt.  

 

"Strip! You don't have to eat naked, but I would recommend being shirtless," Gabriel said, opening the box to his pizza, licking his lips. "Mmmm, yum!"  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam shrugged and stepped out of his clothes again. No point in wasting time on it later. Though it ended up hilarious, because he didn't think before flopping down on the bed and placing the pizza box in his lap. The still hot box. He yelped and then laughed so hard he almost cried.

 

"Oh, my God, I can't believe I almost gave myself first degree burns on my junk from a goddamn pizza box," he hiccuped and covered his face with both hands. "Shit, I'm such a moron."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed, falling onto the bed (carefully making sure his pizza didn't go flying) a moment later with Sam. "Oh god, you are a moron sometimes, but I love it, so I don't care." He peeled off his pants a moment later and leaned over to kiss Sam's neck.  

 

"I'm glad your junk did not suffer a first degree burn. Nonetheless, I'm sure it's sensitive. Do you want me to kiss it better?" He waggled his eyebrows at Sam. "I could, if you wanted."  

 

\--oOo--

 

The laughter which had trailed off got a new burst of life over that one, and Sam had to wipe his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh, God, that is so bad. You're lucky I like you," he sighed, and moved in for a quick kiss before getting back to the pizza.

 

"Not that I'd say no, probably," he amended with a delayed snicker.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel paused with his pizza halfway to his mouth and then grinned at Sam. "Then I'll make sure to kiss it all better after we're done eating." He winked and dove into the pizza, scarfing down three pieces before tossing the rest into the fridge.  

 

He stretched and made his way back over to the bed, lounging on the other half while smiling at Sam.  Fuck, he was falling head over heels for this kid, or, if he was really honest with himself, he was already gone. So far gone for Sam. It was gonna suck to get left behind in a few years.  

 

"Okay, I'll hand it to you. The pizza was a good idea."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'm just a wealth of great ideas," Sam agreed lightly, hiding a satisfied belch behind his hand and patted his stomach. "Really good ideas."

 

He felt stuffed full and very comfortable, and it took him several long minutes to realize he was being stared at. "What?" he asked, glancing down at himself, and, oh, right, he was naked.

 

"Uhm." Yeah, his brain power was definitely heading elsewhere now.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "Sam, you are ridiculous and I adore you. Now come here and kiss me," he ordered, reaching out to Sam to tug him close.

 

"You still owe me dozens of kisses from being gone. And I am planning to make sure I get them all. And that I get to replay some of our greatest hits." Gabriel stole a kiss from Sam. "Wanna try the you grinding against my ass bit with me a little more coherent. And another blowjob or seven." He grinned.

 

"What about you?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'm, uh... in favor of that. Yep," Sam agreed, already feeling a little lust-stupid. But they were both just teenagers, so it was okay, and as they rolled around in the sheets together, Sam honestly couldn't be happier. They were both hard again, and it was amazing just rubbing together in all the nice ways two bodies could. Sam made it clear that he was utterly serious about being in favor of proceedings by spooning up behind Gabriel, nestling his cock right there where it had found such a nice home before, and this time Sam made sure to reach around and give Gabriel a good, tight fist to shove into.

 

Being on their sides was shit for leverage, though, so they ended up in pretty much the same position as last time, although the improved leg-room was definitely a boon. And Sam allowed himself the indulgence he'd denied himself last time, and let his teeth dig into Gabriel's shoulder as he thrust against him, enjoying the give of the mattress, and the added fun of Gabriel's leaking cock in his hands.

 

Oh yes, this was awesome.

 

\--oOo--

 

It took them a little bit to find a rhythm that would allow him to push back against Sam and into his hand, but once they did, Gabriel knew this was going to be over really, really, really quick. "Sam, fuck..."  Gabriel whispered, trying to hold off, because fuck this felt so very good and all he wanted was a little bit more, and Sam was so good.  

 

If this was how good it felt with Sam just grinding against him like this, his brain fizzled at how awesome fucking was going to be between them when they finally got around to it. That thought had him shooting off in a moment, his entire body shaking as he fell forward onto the bed, chanting Sam's name over and over again.  

 

\--oOo--

 

For once Gabriel was the one unable to hold back, and Sam felt kinda smug, giving Gabriel's softening cock another few strokes, just to hear him whine and shove Sam's hand away from the oversensitive skin.

 

Sam spent a little more time just rutting up against Gabriel's ass, enjoying the sweaty slide, but his mind was running fast, and distracting him a little from the pleasure. He left a few reddened bite marks on the thick of Gabriel's shoulder and admired them, but didn't really get closer to the edge.

 

"How fast can you be ready to go again?" he whispered, nibbling at Gabriel's ear lobe.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned and shivered. It wouldn't take him long at all if Sam kept rubbing against him like that.  "Uhhh." He tilted his head back to give Sam better access to his ear and tried to think, his brain busy draining into his toes. "Few minutes? Probably? What are you thinking? What do you want?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

Enjoying the full-body shiver, Sam spent another few moments just thinking through all his options. It was like a buffet of sexy choices, and it was enough to make a young man dizzy. All he knew was that he wanted Gabriel with him again, so they could get off together. And that decided it for him.

 

He flipped Gabriel over without warning, and the shocked gasp was very promising. Sam could obviously shave some time off those estimated few minutes, and pulled out all the stops to do so. He wrung his mind to remember all the things Gabriel enjoyed most, and surged in to leave a fast and ruthless hickey, dragging his nails up Gabriel's thighs at the same time.

 

Glancing down, there was no doubt Gabriel was getting with the program at top speed. Excellent. Sam spent a little more time gnawing at the bruise, and worked his way back up to the ear he'd nibbled on before, the lobe still flushed and damp.

 

"Gabriel," he murmured hotly into the shell. "Gabriel, I... I wanna see you. I wanna see you come. With me. My... my dick up against yours." He felt like his face was about to implode from the filth he was talking, and he could have sunk through the floor from embarrassment, but Gabriel's reactions were so very worth it. "Gabriel, please, lemme do us both." He underlined the request by reaching down for a quick squeeze of Gabriel's balls before making his way up to the shaft again, almost entirely hard now.

 

 

  
  


 


	25. Chapter 25

  
  


 

Gabriel was straddling the line between oversensitive and wanting to whine as Sam touched him, doing his best to get him to hard and begging all over again.  

 

Then Sam started talking. If he hadn't lost it earlier, it would have been all over, right then and there! He moaned, his cock hardening fully in Sam's hand. "Oh fuck, Sam, please, please, you're so fucking beautiful and gorgeous and god I want that. Want it so bad, want you," Gabriel babbled, rocking slowly into Sam's hand.  

 

"Wanna, wanna, wanna come with you Sam. Just watch you come all over me and come with you and fuck, you're so perfect Sam, please," he begged, still babbling as he pulled and tugged Sam closer to him. "Please, Sam, please..."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yes, Gabriel, yes," Sam sighed, making sure to say Gabriel's name a lot, because every time he did, the cock in his hand jumped and hardened just a little more, and they were both leaking now, and that was just perfect. Sam took the time to give Gabriel one last deep kiss before lining them up, because damn height difference was making it impossible to kiss while they did this. But sitting up slightly Sam could look down and see both their cocks pressed tightly together in his hand, and wow, that was sexy as hell.

 

"Oh, God, that's hot," he blurted, and gave them both an experimental stroke.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared up at Sam, watching as his cheeks flushed an even darker red and grinned at him. Fuck, the kid was so unbelievably cute when he did shit like that.  

 

He rocked his hips up and into Sam's touch, their dicks sliding together as he panted. "Fucking hell, Sam, oh god, fuck. Wanna come with your hand on me, just like this. Wanna see you, watch you," Gabriel whispered, reaching up to grab at Sam's hips, yanking him closer as they rubbed slowly against each other.  

 

"Fuck, please, please… Sam please..."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, fuck, yeah, fuck," Sam agreed, jerking them both fast and hard. "Shit, Gabriel, you are... so fucking hot, I'm... fuck... fuck, I love this," he groaned, thrusting helplessly into his fist, shuddering every time their cockheads rubbed together.

 

Gabriel was panting hard, looking like he was about to go off again, and Sam wasn't gonna be left behind this time.

 

"Tuh-... touch me, Gabriel. My... my chest. Nipples. Please," he whispered, feeling like he was going to to die from embarrassment, but he was so fucking close, and he just needed something more.

 

Barely a second later Gabriel's perfect fingers found their way to Sam's nipples and he cried out as he came hard enough that his come hit Gabriel's chin.

 

\--oOo--

 

It didn't take more than a second after Sam came for Gabriel to follow, exploding all over his chest and Sam's hand, making a proper mess as he fell back down to the mattress, panting hard. "Fuck, you're gonna kill me," he whispered, staring up at Sam.  

 

Gabriel gave Sam a stupid grin and flopped back onto the bed. Great orgasms, hot boyfriend, pizza, television, it really didn't get any better than this, holy shit. "C'mere and kiss me, you dummy." He grinned, tugging at Sam, just wanting their lips together again, because damn he would never get enough of kissing Sam. Not ever.    

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam came down willingly, but he only managed a pretty slack-jawed kiss, because, wow, his brain had just melted.

 

"Uhm-gdd," he groaned against Gabriel's lips. "Hooooly fuck. I'm gonna kill _you_? That's rich."

 

As punishment, albeit of a playful kind, Sam started working on another hickey on the other side of Gabriel's neck, and oh boy, that shut him up _nicely_.

When he was finally satisfied with the reddish-purple blotch, Gabriel was looking slightly cross-eyed, and Sam... well Sam was just about ready for more fun. Sometimes it rocked being a teenager.

 

"Whaddya say we go give that jacuzzi a try, huh?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and leaned up for a quick kiss from Sam. "Insatiable. I've created an adorable monster. This is dangerous." He watched Sam climb off of him and stretch before padding to the bathroom.  

 

The view was rather fabulous and he grinned at Sam before rolling out after him and padding into the large bathroom. He turned on the jacuzzi and the jets and then turned to Sam, raising his eyebrows. "Well, we've got a few minutes until that fills up. However shall we spend our time?"  

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and stepped back and lifted himself up onto the marble sink and beckoned Sam closer. "C'mere."  

 

\--oOo--

 

The sink was perfect height for kissing, and Sam found himself almost wishing they could just stay there for a few hours, kissing languidly with no crick in his neck. But it was a little colder here, both of them goose-pimpling, despite eager, wandering hands, so as soon as the tub was filled enough they both went in.

 

Sam had to spend a few minutes just taking it in, making orgasmic noises from the delicious movements of the water. "Oh my god, this is amazing. I'm not gonna say it's better than sex, because it's not. I don't think anything possibly can be. But this is pretty damn awesome too."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned, sinking back into the water, floating idly as he grinned at Sam. "You think this is awesome? You need to turn around and let those water jets hit your dick. You'll be in proper heaven then, trust me."  

 

He smirked and licked his lips, moving to the side of the tub that Sam was on, raising his eyebrows. "Come on Sammich. Lemme see you do that? Please?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, okay," Sam said agreeably, and let Gabriel arrange him in front of one of the jets. Which turned out to be kind of a shocking experience, because the stream of water was too powerful for Sam, and it felt vaguely like being repeatedly kicked in the balls. Gabriel's need for a firmer touch obviously translated to other things as well, but they laughed it off, and it only took a little bit of adjusting of the nozzles before it became a really pleasurable experience.

 

"Oh... oh, man, yeah. I see your point. Oh... oh, wow."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel chuckled and wrapped a hand around the base of Sam's cock, squeezing gently as he let the jet of water stream over Sam's dick. "I'll tell you a secret. First time I got to play around in a jacuzzi?" He nibbled on the patch of skin behind Sam's ear and grinned.  

 

"I think I came about four times in a half hour, just rocking into one of these jets. I think I was a little younger than you. Never been in a jacuzzi, suddenly I get into one of these… fuck. Nothing hotter." Gabriel grinned and sucked at Sam's neck. "Til you, that is."  

 

\--oOo--

 

It was really nice just being there in the hot water, Gabriel next to him, touching and kissing and talking. Really nice. But as hot as the visual was of Gabriel getting himself off repeatedly from the water alone, it just wasn't doing it for Sam.

 

Besides, back when Gabriel had revealed that there would be a jacuzzi, Sam had had one specific thought, almost forgotten in the whole excitement of it all, but making itself known again now.

 

"Mmm, it _is_ great," Sam acknowledged. "But I got something else here I'd much rather get off on," he said with a grin, and turned in Gabriel's arms, pulling him in for a slow kiss. "And... there's something I really wanna try. You said I could touch you anywhere. That still true?" he asked quietly.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned as he settled on Sam's lap and raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what Sam was getting at with a proclamation like that.  

 

"Well, now you've got my attention," Gabriel said, reaching up to comb his hands through Sam's hair to pull him in for a kiss. "Yes. It's still true. You can touch me anywhere you want, however you want. Just tell me if you're gonna need lube so I can go run and grab it." He waggled his eyebrows to tease Sam and leaned in close.  

 

"So, Sam. What do you wanna do to me?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Uhh, I don't _think_ we're gonna need lube. But maybe we should grab some just in case."

 

Gabriel made to get up, but Sam beat him to it and hopped out of the water, snickering when his dick slapped against his stomach from the movements. Yeah, so dicks were ridiculous sometimes. He took a deep breath as he padded out of the bathroom and went to his bag.

 

Sam might be inexperienced, but he was definitely responsible, so he'd gone out and bought his own condoms and a fresh bottle of lube. He did have his own at home, but didn't tend to use it much, and, well, always be prepared. He considered the condoms and then brought them along too.

 

"Don't get too excited," Sam warned as he put down the supplies on the edge of the tub. "I actually don't know how this is gonna work out, so..." he shrugged apologetically as he slipped into the water again.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel snickered and watched Sam dash out of the bathroom, shaking his head.  His boyfriend was ridiculous. Perfect, but also completely ridiculous.  

 

When Sam walked back into the room, carrying both lube and condoms, his eyebrows shot up and he watched Sam climb back into the jacuzzi. Gabriel settled back onto one of the small benches, his eyebrows still raised.  

 

"Well, I gotta admit now you have me reeeeeeeally curious as to what exactly you wanna do." Gabriel grinned at Sam and reached out with his foot to poke him. "But I told you. I'm game. So, what is it that you wanna do to me?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Can I just," Sam sighed and pulled Gabriel in for a kiss. "I don't even know if this will be nice at all, but... you _did_ say anywhere."

 

Gabriel nodded again, and let himself be turned around to face the rim of the tub, and Sam told himself sternly not to be a coward, because he definitely had permission, and he definitely wanted to. So he finally let his hands slide downward, taking a moment to just let his hands follow the curve of Gabriel's buttocks, and then allowing his fingers to snake further down, in between, and...

 

"Oh, wow, that is so soft," he blurted as his middle finger dragged across Gabriel's hole. It shouldn't have been so surprising, really, seeing as Sam had actually fingered himself before, but usually he was too caught up in chasing his orgasm to really take in how everything felt. And this was _Gabriel_ , his amazing, hot boyfriend, letting Sam touch him in intimate places, and Sam was a little bit in awe, frankly.

He rubbed carefully back and forth, just testing the give of the rim with one finger under the water, and felt the movement when Gabriel tensed and relaxed, clenching against the pressure. It was amazing. And Gabriel definitely liked it as well.

 

So Sam felt bolder, rubbed more firmly with the flat of his hand, and pressed in a little more with every pass, gathering the courage to maybe dip inside. Maybe...

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

  
  


 

Gabriel sucked in a breath as Sam rubbed a finger slowly over his hole, trying not to groan. "Ohhhhhhh," he moaned, shivering and trying to hold himself still so he didn't move for Sam.  

 

He swallowed hard, then forced himself to shift, spreading his legs a little wider to welcome Sam touching him again. It didn't take a moment for him to press his finger close again and for his finger to sink in just the tiniest bit. "Ah, yes." Gabriel bit down on his lip and tightened his hands on the edge of the tub.  

 

Gabriel looked over at his shoulder at Sam and rolled his hips back in a slow motion, taking Sam's finger in just a fraction deeper. "Sam..."  

 

\--oOo--

 

Well, at least Gabriel was making it abundantly clear that he was on board, so Sam slipped one hand around to splay across Gabriel's chest, just keeping him steady, and then let just the tip of one finger press inside. It was burning hot and despite the water it wasn't an easy slide, but Sam was too absorbed to really think as far as how you managed lube underwater. Getting out of the water to lube up never crossed his mind, but then again, Gabriel was pushing back against him and apparently welcoming Sam's explorations, so Sam just kept on going, and trusted that Gabriel would let him know if he needed to do anything different.

 

It was still just one finger, no deeper than up to the first knuckle, and Gabriel was squirming, as he was trying to shift position, and- _oh_.

 

Sam helped Gabriel scoot over slightly on his knees, getting him properly in front of one of the jets, and it felt like he nearly snapped Sam's finger in half from how hard he clenched when he finally got it just right.

 

"Oh, God, how are you so tight, _wow_..."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel gasped and dropped his head forward on the edge of the tub, sucking in desperate breaths of air, trying not to move as he was caught in the worst… and best kind of torture imaginable. "Sam, yes, fuck." He forced his eyes open and looked at the lube, debating for a second, before reaching for it and holding it over his shoulder.  

 

His thighs were still trembling as the jet shot water over the head of his cock and fuck, this felt so good. "P-put this on your finger. Little bit'll come off in the water, but it'll let you get deeper. Want your finger in me" Gabriel panted, waving the lube and whining a little as Sam pulled his finger away.

 

He gave a slow rock into the jet and groaned, dropping both of his hands to the edge of the jacuzzi again. "Come on Sam. Want you to, please," Gabriel whispered, glancing over his shoulder again.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Okay," Sam croaked, because holy shit, they were actually doing this. He fumbled around until he managed to get the tube open and squirted some into his palm, closing his fist around it to keep it out of the water for longer, and then smeared it across Gabriel's hole with the flat of his hand, shoving it in as much as he could.

 

After that the slide was so easy it felt almost like Sam's finger was sucked inside, and he gasped from how hot, tight and amazing everything felt. "Oh, shit, Gabriel, fuck, this is.... holy fuck," he babbled, sliding his finger in and out of Gabriel's perfect body. Sam's cock twitched with every pass, and yes, that was envy, because it wanted in there, really badly, but... Sam wasn't ready to go there yet. But, oh man, it was tempting.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned as Sam's finger slid into him, nice and deep and so much fucking longer than his own. "Yesss. Fuck. Sam. So good. Feels so good," he panted, unable to keep himself from rocking back against the finger inside him. "Fuck, so perfect, your fingers are long and good and, I love it."

 

He moved again, rocking slowly, into the jet and then back onto Sam's finger, gaining a rhythm slowly. "Here, just, ah, change the angle, a bit. Try not to hit it too hard, I'm a bit-" Gabriel's next word was cut off by a shout as he shuddered, wrapping his fingers around the base of his dick tightly to keep from coming. "Yes, fuck, Sam do that again," he ordered.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh," Sam breathed, because he was educated, okay, and he knew what the prostate was, but Jesus, nothing could have prepared him for what it was like doing this to someone else. He'd managed to nudge his own every so often, but it had always sort of been over too soon or too sensitive or a million other problems with finding time and privacy at 16-17.

 

And doing this from an angle where his wrist wasn't being slowly crushed meant that he could actually rub across the slight bump inside in a steady movement, careful at first, but then adding a little more pressure.

 

And Gabriel... he kinda lost it.

 

\--oOo--

 

Apparently he should have explained this to Sam to in his jerk off session in the car, but fuck! Gabriel whined, rocking back against Sam's finger in earnest, his entire body rolling, demanding more. "Sam, yes, fuck, just like that. Keep rubbing, keep touching, fuck, please!"

 

Gabriel wrapped a hand around his cock and choked on a moan, rocking into the jets just as much as he was moving back onto Sam's finger. "Fuck, Sam, wanna come, fuck, please. Gonna, so close baby, fuck, please!"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was amazed to watch Gabriel fall apart, and he was so absorbed in it that it took him a while to realize that Gabriel wasn't just spewing filth as always, but actually begging now.

 

Obviously he needed something more, and Sam desperately wanted to give it to him. So he went for what seemed easiest and leaned in to kiss and lick Gabriel's neck. But Gabriel was half gone in his pleasure, and didn't have the attention to spare to tilt his head to the side and let Sam in, so Sam took hold of Gabriel's hair and did it himself, possibly pulling a little too hard, but holy hells, Gabriel went _wild_.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was loud and more than a bit noisy during sex. He would admit that freely. But when Sam grabbed his hair and _yanked_ , nice and hard, Gabriel couldn't help the scream that got ripped out of him. He came hard, shuddering and clenching around Sam's finger, his whole body slumping against the edge of the tub.

 

Gabriel frantically tried to suck in a few more gulps of air, his entire body still trembling with aftershocks. That was up there with the 'best orgasm ever' club. "Oh my god, Sam..."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, God, yeah," Sam agreed, because, wow, just watching that was probably the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. And now that he wasn't focused on Gabriel's pleasure anymore, Sam needed to come _yesterday_. As soon as he'd eased his finger out of the tight clench, Gabriel wincing slightly, Sam wasted no time getting a hand on himself.

 

Gabriel was sitting there, looking like the most debauched vision of porn Sam had ever seen, and yeah, Sam wanted to mess that up more, so fucking bad. So he got out of the water on shaky legs, sitting himself on the edge of the tub next to Gabriel, feet on the bench, and beckoned him over.

 

"C'mere, please, fuck, I wanna-" he tried to explain, but Gabriel had barely placed his gorgeous, sexed-out self between Sam's spread knees before it was all over, Sam's come splattering all over Gabriel's chest and neck, some of it hitting the hickeys, wringing another few spurts from him.

 

Yeah, Sam probably had a fetish.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel gave a small groan, tilting his head back to stare at Sam as he came, milking himself. He couldn't help giving a tired chuckle. "Fan of pearl necklaces, are you?"

 

He licked his lips and reached out to rub at Sam's thighs, watching his cock start to soften before he looked up at Sam again. "I think you really do like marking me up, huh? Hickies and come? Next you're going to want a collar with your name on it." Gabriel winked to show Sam he was teasing. Mostly.

 

\--oOo--

 

The image flashed in Sam's mind, and it should have been ridiculous. It really should have been. But Sam couldn't help how his jaw dropped, and his brain felt like it needed rebooting.

 

"Is it weird that I think that's... insanely hot?" he wheezed, still winded from his orgasm, thighs shaking under Gabriel's soothing hands. He reached out to smear the come on Gabriel's neck with his thumb, liking how it glistened on the skin, and rubbing it in, as if he could somehow make it seep in and stay there, a little bit of him always with Gabriel.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared up at Sam and watched him shudder. "Weird? No." He cleared his throat, his voice hoarse. "Not at all. Means you're a bit kinkier than I expected, but that doesn't bother me in the slightest."

 

He tilted his head back as Sam smeared his come into his skin and chuckled. "Mmm, maybe I really will need to wear a collar with your name on it. _Property of Sam_ sound good?" Gabriel rubbed over Sam's thighs again and stared up at him, licking his lips.

 

"Rub it into me if you want," Gabriel whispered. "Wanna keep you with me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a kinky bastard and Gabriel loves every single moment of it. <3


	27. Chapter 27

  
  


 

 

Sam couldn't help the startled noise of emotion he made at that, and he plopped gracelessly back into the water so he could surge into a desperate kiss, suddenly feeling like he was bursting with intense affection for Gabriel. No, not affection. _Love_. Could you love someone so much so fast?

 

"Gabriel, I... I think I love you," Sam whispered, afraid to say it too loudly. "Is that okay? Please tell me it's okay," he begged, clutching at Gabriel shoulders, suddenly terrified that it would be too much and that it would all crumble in his hands.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared at Sam after he pulled away from the frantic kiss that he had been tackled and sighed, giving Sam a sappy smile. "You idiotic, ridiculous and perfect moose. Come HERE," Gabriel whispered and tugged Sam into another kiss, kissing him soft and gentle before pulling back to stare at him again.

 

"Of course it's all right." Gabriel tugged on Sam's hair and grinned at him. "Sam, I am falling head over heels in love with you. Were you too busy coming your brains out to notice?" he teased, surging up and into another kiss. "It's so, so okay. So very okay."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, but... but it's not the same thing, is it? I mean falling for someone isn't the same as love, is it?" Sam knew he was digging himself in deeper, but he couldn't help himself. It was important to him to make sure Gabriel understood.

 

"I'm saying I love you, like... I wanna be with you... for... I dunno, ever. Have a future with you. White picket fence, the whole deal." And, fuck, what kind of idiot was he bringing up shit like that at 17? They'd barely begun to live, and here he was practically ready to plan their old age together.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam, reaching up to cup his face to kiss him gently. "I think that a white picket fence and you sound like the best thing I've ever heard." He kissed Sam again, slow, taking his time, before pulling back.

 

"But. You're completely out of my league. I've known that since day one." Gabriel smiled at Sam and kissed him again. "You're brilliant, funny, you're going to grow into those limbs of yours and be even more breathtakingly gorgeous, and you are going to leave someone like me far behind."

 

Gabriel stroked his thumbs over Sam's cheeks, staring up at him. "You deserve someone on your level. But… I'm selfish enough that I'm gonna try to keep you anyways, okay?" He bit down on his lip. "Maybe I'll get lucky."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Shut up, _I'm_ the lucky one." Sam covered the hands on his cheeks with his own and held them there. "I know you're my first love, and I know I'm probably deluding myself thinking my first love will be forever, but right now... I want it to be. Can you trust that much? That right now, right here, you're all I want." He sighed and leaned down to press his forehead against Gabriel's, willing him to understand.

 

"We can't see the future, I get it. But I can promise you this much: If we're still together by the time I finish high school... I'm not leaving for college unless you go with me."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel swallowed hard, fighting down tears as he smiled at Sam. "Okay. Okay. I can. You're all I want too. All I need." He threw his arms around Sam, knocking him into the water, kissing him hard.

 

"I promise, Sammich. I'll come with you. No matter where you decide to go. If you still want me, I'll be there, promise." Gabriel pressed as close as he could get to Sam, glad when Sam's long arms came around him. "Promise. Love you, kiddo."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Love you. Love you so much," Sam murmured into Gabriel's wet hair, and clutched him tight.

 

They stayed in the tub until they were seriously pruny, and then snuggled up in bed, both utterly drained after the emotional day. They watched really awful late night TV, laughed at the commercials and exchanged lazy, loving kisses until they fell asleep.

 

Sam held Gabriel close all night.

 

\--oOo--

 

When Gabriel woke up, he was warm, comfortable and half-hard. It was kinda glorious. He snuggled back against Sam's chest, smiling when Sam's arm tightened around his waist and relaxed. It was Saturday. They had all day to kiss, make out, talk, have more sexy times in the tub, here in the bed, and it was all fucking perfect.  

 

Yeah, he could, uh. He could reeeeeeally get used to this, to waking up with Sam like this, in bed, all wrapped around him. Gabriel wrapped his arm over Sam's and just savored laying there for a long moment… until the need to pee was too much.  

 

Then he attempted to ninja his way out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste while he did. Might as well get rid of morning breath. Sam was still snoring softly and fuck the kid was majorly adorable.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam woke up to an empty bed, and looked around confused until he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. His mouth tasted like dead yak, so the sound of teeth being brushed was inspiring enough that he got out his own toothbrush and padded to the bathroom.

 

He wasn't entirely awake. If he had been, he might have been concerned about just walking in without knocking, but as it was, Gabriel just beamed a frothy grin at him, and Sam ached with how much he loved this ridiculous dork.

 

Slinking up behind Gabriel he slipped his arms around his waist and ducked down to nose at the bruises on his neck. God, they looked good.

 

"Morning," he rasped, pressing a kiss to the purple-black skin.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel melted back against Sam, completely forgetting about brushing his teeth and tilted his neck to the side, grinning when Sam took another long minute to kiss and nip and suck at the mark.  

 

He nudged Sam with his hip and leaned over into the sink, rinsing out his mouth and then moving aside so Sam could get his own teeth-brushing done. Gabriel leaned against the sink counter and smiled at him, with what he was sure was the sappiest fucking look on his face.  

 

Fuck. He was so in love with this kid. When Sam grinned at him, having finished, Gabriel winked at him and sauntered back towards the bedroom. "I want sleepy wake-up makeouts, so get back in here!" he demanded, flopping into the bed and waiting for Sam to join him.  

 

"Be right there!" Sam called, shutting the door briefly to relieve himself since he was already there and was not in the mood to get out of bed again anytime soon once he got back in it.

 

When he came back to the bedroom, Gabriel was making the most ridiculous 'come hither' motions, and Sam took it as an invitation to do a running jump into bed, landing so hard Gabriel nearly bounced off to the side.

 

Sam snickered at Gabriel's joking complaints and made it up to him by crawling up to cover him completely, pressing them together from chest to knee, and finally getting on with the making out.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's chest again, pulling him close as Sam got right into the kiss, hard and fucking perfect.  

 

When they had to pull back for a moment to breathe, he gave Sam a sappy grin. "You know, I was gonna say I'm pretty sure I have a size kink, that you're just making worse. But… I think I'm wrong." Gabriel tugged Sam into another kiss. "I think..." He glanced up at Sam's eyes. "I think I just have a Sam kink."

 

Gabriel dropped his hands to the dip of Sam's back and squeezed, pulling him closer again, his cock already half-hard and getting harder against Sam's thigh. He just wanted to keep kissing Sam forever.  Forever and fucking ever.  

 

\--oOo--

 

The thing about morning wood was that it was always so fucking comfy. Unless you were late for something, there was never any rush to the finish line for Sam, and apparently that also applied for having a partner along.

 

So he just kept kissing Gabriel, rubbing himself unhurriedly against a soft thigh, and combed his fingers through Gabriel's sleep-mussed hair, not in any hurry to really get anywhere, just enjoying what they were doing.

 

"I definitely have a you-kink," Sam agreed. "And... apparently a marking fetish. I swear I had no idea," he admitted sheepishly.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel giggled and leaned into another kiss. "I don't mind the marking fetish. I like it quite a lot. Like a _lot_ , a lot." Gabriel scratched his fingers slowly up Sam's back and grinned up at him, kissing at his neck instead now.

 

"Think I want a few hundred more," Gabriel teased, finally getting one of his hands into Sam's hair and tugging him closer. He blushed, feeling the heat creep down his neck. "Think, uh, think you could maybe mark around my hips and uh, naval? Area? Ish? I really...um. I've been thinking. About that. Kinda a lot."  

 

He didn't want to push Sam. He didn't. But fuck, he wanted that. Wanted it so fucking badly.  

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**  
  
**

 

 

"I did say I wanted an extended tour," Sam said, nodding sagely, pressing one last kiss to Gabriel's lips before slowly working his way down. The neck got a cursory visit, just a quick scrape of teeth to feel Gabriel shudder, and then Sam moved lower. He kissed his way across the collar bones and licked down the sternum. He took a quick detour to each nipple, testing to see how much bite he could get away with before Gabriel felt it was too much.

Turned out Gabriel's limit was... pretty high.

Both nipples were looking red and sore when Sam left them, and Gabriel was starting to breathe really hard. His stomach heaved under Sam's lips, and stuttered with a gasp when Sam sucked the soft skin between his teeth and bit down firmly.

Sam was in heaven, just licking, biting and sucking his way around Gabriel's amazing skin, and he ended up spending a lot more time than he'd planned leaving bites and hickeys on what Gabriel would probably call his chub, and Sam wouldn't bother calling anything, too busy eating it up.

\--oOo--

Gabriel was a mess. A mess of epic proportions. Yeah, he'd known that Sam would make good on his threat of taking an extended tour, but he hadn't thought that it was going to happen right this fucking second, or be the sweetest torture ever.  

Then Sam had gone to work on him and gotten completely distracted by… fuck! By marking up every single piece of skin that he could seemingly reach. Gabriel combed his fingers through Sam's hair and groaned at one hard bite by his hip. He would feel that for days. It would be perfect.  

"Yes, like that, wanna feel you for days Sam. Fuck. Wanna touch these and remember your mouth on me. More, please," Gabriel begged, spreading his legs a little wider. He was turned on, but it was secondary to how good it felt when Sam gave him another hard bite on his hip. He felt claimed. He was Sam's, and no one was going to take him away. Ever.  

The thought was heady. And perfect. "Sam, come on, please."  

\--oOo--

Impatient. Sam hushed and stroked the soft belly in front of him, leaving butterfly kisses below the navel.

"Shhh. Patience. We have all day." Any complaint was met with another bite, and Sam smirked to himself when Gabriel's words went incoherent instead. He went back to work on the marks he'd started on Gabriel's hips, not leaving them until they were just right. He lifted his head to admire them, and stroked them with both thumbs.

"Fucking gorgeous." When Gabriel tried to argue again, Sam dug his thumbs into the bruises. "Don't start. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen, and one day when I'm a little better at all of this, I'm gonna fuck you into the ground," he promised, voice low. He would probably never stop feeling like his face was on fire whenever he talked filth, but it was all true. His cock jumped at the thought, and Sam had to rut against the mattress a few times to relieve the ache.

Going so low meant that, inevitably, he'd be faced with Gabriel's cock. Literally right under his nose. And he was surprised to realize that he really liked the smell of it, so he glanced up at Gabriel to check that it was okay, and then nuzzled his nose through the thick thatch of hair there, breathing it in, hand gently holding Gabriel's cock to the side.

"Mmmm, God, you smell good," Sam sighed.

\--oOo--

Gabriel shivered, his cock leaking steadily as Sam continued to bite and suck at his skin. He whimpered when Sam gave him a nice hard bite and then pressed his thumbs into the bruises. Then Sam had to go and promise to fuck him through the mattress. Fuck. He wanted it so bad it was painful. Not yet, but maybe soon.

"God, I want that Sam. I can't even tell you how much I want that. Wanna feel you in me, and fuck, I'll be a lot bossy, but I want it. Gonna be so good when you're ready," he panted, going a little cross eyed at the idea that Sam wanted him like that.

Gabriel wasn't sure he could handle Sam's tone going all soft and honest on him like… like it was. Then Sam was nuzzling him and whispering against him. "Sam. God, Sam. You trying to make me fall apart?" He reached down and combed his fingers through Sam's hair.

\--oOo--

"Well... yeah," Sam admitted. "I did kinda say I wanted to mess you up, didn't I?" He gave Gabriel's cock a few strokes, just enjoying how the skin moved against his palm, and the small hitching movements of Gabriel's hips. He was shameless, spreading his legs and planting his feet to get the absolute most of everything, and, shit, Sam felt a little ashamed of how badly he wanted to just slam Gabriel down and teach him... something. Patience, maybe, though that would probably be a cold day in hell.

Instead he nosed further down, bypassed Gabriel's balls completely, prompting another whine, but Sam had a specific goal in mind. The milky paleness of Gabriel's inner thighs was like a flickering light to a moth for Sam, and he couldn't help the hungry groan that escaped him when he surged down to suck and bite at the skin.

Gabriel made a tortured noise, and Sam actually stopped to check that he wasn't being too rough, but Gabriel sounded like Sam was _actually_ trying to kill him when he removed his mouth, so he huffed out a smug laugh and went back to it. Though he had to pause and just stare a little, because the uneven purple blotch looked _magnificent_ there on the thinner skin, and Sam didn't waste time making another one. And another. And another.

\--oOo--

Gabriel struggled to breathe, his entire body shaking as Sam bit and sucked hickies into his thigh, before moving to the other. He whined, so turned on that he was positive he was going to come the second Sam touched his cock again.

"Sam, oh god, Sam, fuck, please," Gabriel begged, babbling. His hips were hitching up in steady movements and his cock was leaking all over himself. "So good, so good."

Gabriel wasn't going to last. He wasn't. This was ridiculous. He was such a mess. He was going to feel those bites any time he moved. It would be perfect. So perfect.

\--oOo--

Finally satisfied, Sam pulled back to look over the marks he'd made. "Perfect," he sighed, loving how Gabriel squirmed whenever Sam touched them, pressing down on them with his fingers to make it sting.

Gabriel made a glorious picture like that, bruised and desperate, and Sam couldn't help but stroke himself as he admired everything.

"Fuck, that looks hot. So hot, holy shit," he breathed, trying so hard to not just come all over Gabriel. It was a close thing, though. He ducked back in to lick at everything he could reach, and he ended up going back to Gabriel's groin, nuzzling more and getting almost high on the rich, musky scent. He needed more of it, so he boldly let his tongue slide across the crease of the thigh, and down towards the sac, groaning at the taste.

Gabriel made a frantic noise above, and Sam let himself do what he felt like, and pressed his whole face up close, licking and kissing at the balls and reached up to stroke Gabriel at the same time. One day he was definitely gonna have Gabriel sit on his face. And he felt dirty just thinking it, oh boy.

\--oOo--

Gabriel dropped his hands to the bed and squirmed, whining loudly as Sam buried his face back in his groin, nuzzling and licking and spreading him wide in the best possible way. Fuck, he wanted nothing more than for Sam to just tease him like this for hours at a time.

"Sam, Sam, oh fuck, oh god, oh please!" Gabriel was gone the second Sam started to stroke him, his face and tongue still determined to drive him wild. God, Sam was so fucking perfect! "Sam, Sam, I can't-Ah!!" Gabriel shouted, his whole body thrashing under Sam as he came, shivering and falling back to the bed.

He whined, unable to keep from shifting under Sam. "Sam, want you to come on me, please, make a mess of me, please, please." Gabriel begged, staring up at Sam.

\--oOo--

"Yeah, shit, yeah," Sam groaned and scrambled up higher so he could jerk himself over Gabriel's beautiful marked up thighs. He ended up more or less rutting against them, stroking himself fast and hard, and barely a minute later he came with a loud groan, and decorated Gabriel even more.

"Fuck... fuck," Sam wheezed, and smeared his come all over the bruises, just because he could. Because he was allowed. "Fuck, I love you so much," he rasped and surged up for a deep, hungry kiss.

Gabriel felt his cock give a hard twitch at the sight of Sam coming and then smearing his come into his thighs. Fuck his boyfriend was kinky and it was glorious!

He leaned into the desperate kiss from Sam, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist, the bite marks stinging just enough. "Love you too, they're perfect, you're perfect, my Sam." Gabriel whispered against Sam's lips, leaning into him as he panted.

\--oOo--

"Hmm, no, I think you'll find that you're the one who's mine. I just left my marks on you, didn't I?" Sam said hotly, only half-joking. Because he really liked the idea.

"Mine," he growled playfully, drawing an imaginary line across Gabriel's neck. God, yes, it would look so good with a collar there.

\--oOo--

Gabriel looked up at Sam, grinning at him. "I'm okay with that," he said, tilting his neck back for Sam to trace around his neck again. "What kind do you want to see on me?" At Sam's confused look, he smiled.  "A collar. What kind do you want to see on me? Thick or thin? Leather? Something else?"  

\--oOo--

"Oh my God, I don't even know," Sam blurted, face burning. "I never even knew I was into this." But since Gabriel asked, Sam did put some thought into it.

"But I guess... something thin. Thin like a cat collar, maybe. Red. Yeah, red. And..." he snickered suddenly, "and a tag with my name and address on it. _'if found please return to'_ , and everything."

He was joking. Mostly.

\--oOo--

"I know… but I want.... I like the idea," Gabriel said, swallowing hard. "Wanna wear a collar for you."  

He reached up and combed his fingers through Sam's hair. "A tag with your name and the address on the back. If found, please return to Sam Winchester, also there. I like that. I like it a lot."  

\--oOo--

Sam sighed at the wonderful feeling of fingers against his scalp. "Well, if I go away to college and take you with me I am definitely gonna need something to show the world that you're taken. Wouldn't want anyone getting any ideas while I'm busy studying."

He let his eyes fall closed, because damn, that felt nice, and also because it was a pleasing visual.

"Maybe I should just chain you to my bed permanently," he murmured, and then flinched. "Erm, I swear I didn't mean that to sound so creepy."

\--oOo--

Gabriel hummed and leaned back against the pillows. "Maybe if you used scarves instead of chains I'd be much more willing."  

He squirmed a little bit, looking up at Sam. His heart turned over at the sight of the blushing look from Sam. "I think that I need to have you do that. Tie me to the bed. Maybe wearing only that collar of yours."  

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

  
  


 

 

"Oh jeez, you're gonna kill me," Sam breathed, in awe of the sheer amount of kinky shit that was obviously in his future. And on that topic...

 

"Is this a thing for you? I mean, have you always been so... I dunno... eager to... I don't even know the proper word for this. Give up control, maybe? Or is it just... because you're trying to indulge _me_?"

 

Sam felt a little sick at the thought of Gabriel just saying all these kinky things because he was trying to please Sam. It wasn't like Sam needed it. Hell, only a few weeks ago he hadn't even considered the matter.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Submit is the word that you are looking for there Sam. And no, not traditionally. Normally I am in your spot." Gabriel said, grinning up at Sam. He leaned up for a kiss a moment later.

 

"You make me want to though. And I trust you. That's a huge thing with this kind of stuff." Gabriel looked up at his moose and couldn't help giving a soppy smile. "Trust me. You tie me up with a collar on me… I'm going to come harder than I ever have in my life. I can promise you that."

 

\--oOo--

 

That definitely made the sick feeling die, and something else occurred to Sam. "Would you... wanna try all those things on me? Cause I mean... I wanna try _everything_ ," he admitted. "I don't even know if it's this specifically I like, or if it's just... anything with you."

 

He did want to try everything, and he couldn't wait for their future together, so they could both find out what they liked best.

 

\--oOo--

 

"If you wanted me to? Yeah. I would." Gabriel said, reaching out to run his fingers down and over Sam's chest. He grinned a little and leaned up to kiss Sam's neck.

 

"And no offense Sam. You love me, but, uh," Gabriel looked down at his chest and belly and thighs.  "You've definitely got a marking kink. A big one." He grinned and his eyes darkened as he stared at Sam, his dick getting interested again.

 

Gabriel licked his lips. "I can't wait till I get a collar for you. See your eyes go all dark, those big hands of yours tossing me around, spreading me wide… fuck, it'll be perfect."

 

\--oOo--

 

"You're doing that on purpose," Sam mock-complained. "Here I was thinking breakfast soon, and now all I can think of is you." He went in for a wet, filthy kiss. And yeah, that was an interested cock poking at his stomach again, and yeah, that was inspiring enough for his own to join the fun.

 

And maybe it was a result of all the talking or just a natural progression, but Sam was struck with the urge to make good on all those words.

 

"You wanna be tossed around? Spread wide?" he asked softly, slipping his hands under Gabriel's knees, and hoisting them up in one, swift push, leaving Gabriel curled up and, _wow_ , seriously exposed. Gabriel made a startled noise, but then moaned, and Sam let his eyes take a slow trip down, taking in all the marks and the flushed cock resting against them, already starting to show a bead of pre-come at the tip.

 

The marks on the thighs were almost like landing lights leading in to where Gabriel was dark and clenching, squirming from being put on display like that, and, God, Sam wanted to fuck Gabriel so bad it hurt. Soon. But not now.

 

"Shit, look at you," Sam gasped. "So hot, Jesus..."

 

\--oOo--

 

He hadn't been quite sure what to expect when he admitted that he wanted Sam to toss him around a bit. Gabriel moaned and shivered as Sam kept him spread wide, doing nothing but stare at him and praise him for how hot he was.

 

An idea struck him and he smirked at Sam. "Wanna watch me fuck myself? So you can imagine what it's like? I'd like to maybe watch you finger yourself. If you wanna." Gabriel looked at his bag on the floor. "Might have brought my, uh, favorite toy." He said, blushing a bit.

 

"Totally up to you. Wanna watch me? Want to finger me until I come again?" Gabriel squirmed in Sam's grip and stared up at him. "Want something. Please."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Fuck," Sam blurted on a rush on exhale. "Fuck, yes, I wanna watch you. We can watch each other. Hell yeah," he babbled, and scrambled away for his own lube, while Gabriel got his stuff out.

 

Sam could only watch, mouth dry as a desert, while Gabriel dug out his things, blushing a little, and holy shit, that was just fucking adorable. He made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed, leaving the headboard for Gabriel to lean against, and when they were both settled, Sam let himself stare. Because okay. That was a sex toy. Okay.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel held up the vibrator and grinned at Sam. "I've got a vibrating plug too, but this'll be good for now." He snagged his lube and spread his legs wide, teasing himself with a finger before pressing one in. "This doesn't hold a candle to you, but it's good when I want to imagine being fucked."

 

Gabriel prepped himself quickly, he'd done this almost every night since Sam had left. When he had three fingers pumping in and out of him, he groaned and scrambled for the vibrator, slicking it up and pressing just the tip in. "Your turn beautiful. Lemme, lemme see you," he whispered, unable to look away from Sam.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had completely forgotten his part of the deal, because he'd been far too busy just gawping and staring. "Jesus," he breathed, watching Gabriel fuck himself with his fingers. Sam's cock was throbbing and dripping on the bedspread just from that, and when he was reminded of his part, he didn't dare touch it at all, or he'd go off in seconds.

 

He spent a few seconds figuring out how to position himself so Gabriel could get the best view, because it had always worked best for him lying on his side. But eventually he got himself situated, half on his front with one leg pulled up, so he could reach down behind himself and get on with it. It was weird doing this in front of someone else, but considering the view he got at the same time, he couldn't waste too much energy on being embarrassed.

 

It hadn't been that long since he'd done this to himself last, but he was always slow and careful, because he did have wide fingers, and he usually only needed one. So he took his time, spreading the lube carefully and massaging the rim before slowly sliding his middle finger inside.

 

"Oh," he sighed, eyes going half-lidded, because this always felt intense. And Gabriel was putting on one hell of a show as well, so Sam didn't even dare go at it too hard, afraid to miss even a millisecond of Gabriel's performance.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, at the finger sliding in so slow and couldn't look away. Sam was so gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous. "God, fuck, baby you're so beautiful. Look at that pretty hole. Wanna fuck you open with my tongue someday," Gabriel promised, licking his lips as he let the vibrator slide the rest of the way in, rocking against it as he adjusted.

 

"Fuck, baby. Feels so good. Wish it was you in me, can't wait til it is." Gabriel shifted and pressed the vibrator in slowly. "Want… want me to turn it on Sam?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam's cock twitched against the mattress, and his hips hitched into it completely involuntarily. "Oh! Fuck, oh... if you... if you want. But I gotta warn you... if you do, I'm probably gonna come. I'm close." He tried to keep himself off the edge, but it seemed no matter how slow and careful he was there was no dialing back. Because Gabriel was a vision of sex, fucking himself and babbling filth, and Sam was helpless against it.

 

\--oOo--

 

"T-then come." Gabriel said, spreading his legs a little wider. He flipped the switch to turn the vibrator on, his entire body flexing as he thrust down against it. "Fuck, yes, Sam, feels so good, fuck, so good!" he panted, his thighs shaking as he moved into every thrust. "More, more, fuck, please more," he begged.

 

Gabriel forced his eyes open so he could watch Sam and tugged it out of him, just the smallest bit, before pushing it back. "Fuck, feels so good. Gonna come, wanna come, fuck!" He was a babbling mess and he knew it, squirming on the bed for Sam like this.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Fuck!" Sam cried, and messed up the mattress under him, rocking his hips and clutching at the sheet, shoving his finger inside as far is it would go. Gabriel was watching him and fucking himself, his bruised thighs shaking, and Sam's cock wrenched one more spurt of come out just from that, and it actually kinda hurt, because he was so fucking sensitive, and just then he really fervently wished he had the ability to have multiple orgasms.

 

"Shiiiit," he wheezed, staring wide-eyed as Gabriel came, shuddering and keening and looking beautiful as hell.

 

"Holy fuck, you're gorgeous."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel whined and fell back against the headboard, panting hard as he managed to turn the vibrator off. He was a mess. A mix of Sam's and his come was all over his chest and thighs and belly. He looked up at Sam and grinned. "How do I look, messed up enough for you?" Gabriel whispered, winking at Sam.

 

He managed to slip the vibrator out a moment later, leaning his head back on the headboard as he stared at Sam, taking in the sight of him. "Holy shit, Sam. You are so fucking hot. Wanna do everything to you and have you do it to me."

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'm... I'm game," Sam chuckled weakly, still winded, and gently easing out his finger.

 

"Okay, now we're gross," he added, because they were. The line between smoking hot and kinda ew had officially been crossed now.

 

He climbed off the bed on shaky legs, and held his cleaner hand out to Gabriel. "What do you say we go shower and then find breakfast?" He glanced at the clock. "Err... or maybe brunch?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorable kinky babies!!


	30. Chapter 30

  
  


 

Gabriel gave himself another second to breathe, then crawled out of bed and stretched. "Yes, a certain someone decided that I needed to have come rubbed all over me." He bumped his hip into Sam's as he walked towards the shower.  

 

"And brunch sounds fabulous. I can hear your stomach grumbling from over there," Gabriel said, grinning over his shoulder as he stepped into the bathroom. "Get in here, stud muffin, I'm not beyond using up all the hot water!" He turned the shower on and stepped in, groaning loudly.  

 

Hot water was GOD.  

 

\--oOo--

 

It was probably inevitable for more orgasms to happen, seeing as Sam apparently didn't need anything more than being naked with Gabriel to be totally up for it, pun intended. But it was unhurried and a lot less frenzied hot than the last few times, just slowly jerking each other in the shower, and kissing until Sam felt like he was getting a cramp in his neck.

 

Once they were clean and dressed, it was frankly a slow morning. They went to the hotel's restaurant, and Sam ordered for them while Gabriel went to the front desk to arrange for another night. They ate their own weight in greasy breakfast foods and then went back to bed. They turned on the TV, but they might as well not have bothered, both falling asleep within minutes.

 

\--oOo--

 

It might have been ridiculous to think, but Gabriel was positive that if he got to wake up in Sam's arms every day for the rest of his life, it would be one of the best lives he could have asked for. Gabriel woke up slowly and opened his eyes to look at Sam, curled up next to him.  

 

He couldn't help just smiling at Sam, staring at him for another long moment before curling in closer to him. Forever sounded miiiighty nice. Gabriel wrapped an arm slowly around Sam and rubbed at his back gently. Sun was starting to set. Time for them to wake up again. Maybe. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Sam's neck.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam didn't want to wake up. He was soooo comfortable. Something tickled his neck, and he squirmed away from it, but then it came back, less tickling and more soothing this time, and he sighed against it.

 

Something smelled absolutely amazing, and he pulled it close to get more of it. "Mmmmmmm," he rumbled, rubbing his nose against whatever it was that smelled so heavenly. And it was laughing softly. Huh.

 

He finally managed to crack open an eye, and reality came slowly seeping in. He was apparently in the process of snuffling through Gabriel's hair.

 

"Oh. Hi," he rasped, blinking slowly. "You smell awesome."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel just blinked against Sam's neck for a long moment and felt his cheeks heating up in a blush. "God I love you so fucking much," he whispered, tightening his arms around Sam. "And you smell pretty awesome too," he added, unable to keep from blushing even darker.  

 

He shifted, just a little bit, grinning when he could feel the stinging of the bruises on his thighs. "Think I might kinda want to get used to this. Waking up with you."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Me too," Sam hummed, stroking a thumb across Gabriel's reddened cheek. Typical. He could shamelessly spew smut at the tiniest prompting, but admitting he had feelings made him flush and squirm. It was so adorable, and Sam never wanted to let go.

 

"Wanna wake up with you every day. Wanna go to bed with you every night. Wanna marry you. Wanna grow old with you." He wasn't awake enough to second-guess his overly honest babble, and it was fascinating to watch how Gabriel's cheeks reddened more and more with every word.

 

"God, you're pretty," he sighed. Was pretty even a word you could use about a guy? No matter. It fit.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip and hid his face against Sam's neck again, swallowing hard. "I want that too.  Just so… so, uh, we're clear. I want that too Sam. So much."  

 

After he was sufficiently convinced that he had managed to keep from turning into a tomato, Gabriel looked up at Sam and leaned up for a slow kiss. "You're the pretty one. Pretty, handsome, gorgeous, god. You are so far out of my league."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"I still don't know where you get that nonsense," Sam said against Gabriel's lips, holding him close. "I don't want my name on you just because it's hot. You're smart, sexy, funny... if I don't show the world you're taken..." he trailed off, not willing to even voice the rest. _I could lose you._ Which was unacceptable.

 

They kissed more, slowly, sweetly and hotly, while Sam gradually became more awake. In more ways than one.

 

"I want you. I mean... I wanna fuck you. For real. Can I?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel blinked in surprise and pulled back from the kiss to look at Sam and stared at him. "You wanna?" His mouth felt dry and he stared at Sam. "I...yeah, fuck, yeah, Sam, I want you to fuck me. Please," he whispered.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam took another moment to just kiss more, making sure Gabriel could feel how much Sam wanted him and loved him.

 

"You gotta help me, though, okay? Promise me you'll tell me if I'm doing something that hurts or anything, all right?"

 

He wanted. Oh, how he wanted. But it was enough to kill his boner just thinking about accidentally hurting Gabriel.

 

\--oOo--

 

"I can do that," Gabriel whispered, spreading his legs so Sam could press even more tightly against him. "I can do that," he repeated. "Do you, can you get me ready? Your fingers are definitely longer than mine."  

 

Gabriel leaned up for another desperate kiss, wanting it more than he could possibly describe. "Want you in me, want you fucking me."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah. Okay, yeah." He climbed off the bed quickly to get the condoms, and turned back around to find Gabriel flicking his boxers off to the side, and spreading his legs wide open in shameless invitation. Sam had to stop and just breathe. Woah. Okay. They were really gonna do this.

 

Sam might be overwhelmed, but his dick definitely was not. It was so, so very much on board.

 

He slipped out of his own boxers before getting back to the bed, and took the time to just thoroughly make out, rubbing their naked bodies together until he felt a little less like he was about to hyperventilate.

 

Frankly, Gabriel seemed more excited than Sam was, and it helped ease the nerves to know that at least it was mutual desire, when Sam finally got up his courage to slip his hand downwards. He let himself explore a little bit first, just getting a feel for it, before adding lube and pressing one finger in.

 

It had been easy in the water, but it seemed even easier this time around, Gabriel practically vibrating with impatience.

 

"Goddammit, hang on," Sam said, half-laughing from trying to go slow and failing so hard. "Don't rush me."

Gabriel sighed like it was a major inconvenience to him, and Sam retaliated by gently feeling his way around until he was fairly sure he was dead on, and then pressed in and up, _hard_.

 

\--oOo--

 

He arched and shouted as Sam pressed his finger in nice and deep and slammed it into his prostate. "Yes, yes, fuck, Sam, yes!"  

 

When Sam pulled his finger back out again, Gabriel whined a little bit. "Sam, I know you wanna take your time and I totally, totally get that, but more, please," he whispered.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Promise you'll tell me if it's too much," Sam panted, feeling like he was about to explode just from the feeling of Gabriel clenching around him. "Promise."

 

He got something that sounded like confirmation, added more lube, and slow as a glacier started pressing in a second finger.

 

Gabriel seemed completely and utterly lost in it, babbling, begging and bucking against Sam's fingers. His cock was continuously dribbling pre-come, blurting out even more every time Sam pressed against his prostate, and oh, God, it was too much.

 

"I'm gonna-" he croaked, trying to collect his scattered brain cells, and eased out his fingers to try and get a condom on. But it was a lost battle. Gabriel spent the time while Sam was fumbling around fingering himself, and Sam realized it at the exact moment he took hold of his cock.

 

"Holy-" he choked out, and came like he was punched, eyes glued to the wet slide of Gabriel's fingers inside himself.

 

He groaned and whipped his hand off himself, but it was so very much too late, and he slumped his shoulders and clenched his eyes shut, as if not looking at the evidence would make it go away.

 

"Shit, I am so, _so_ sorry. Just kill me now, oh my god," he whined, ready to crawl under a goddamn rock.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel blinked in confusion and looked up at Sam and pulled his fingers out of himself and leaned up to kiss him. "Don't apologize you ridiculous moose. I love you, now get those fingers of yours inside me and make me come."

 

When Sam hesitated, Gabriel spread his legs a little wider. "Sam, please, fuck, I need it so bad." He whispered. Then Sam's fingers were in him again and he arched as they pressed nice and deep. "Yes, fuck, yes please!"

 

\--oOo--

 

Out of sheer gratitude that Gabriel wasn't laughing or angry, Sam did his absolute best to do exactly what Gabriel wanted, no second guessing. When he said harder, Sam pressed in harder. When he demanded another finger, Sam gave him one.

 

The sounds they were making were frankly obscene. Gabriel was writhing and begging and moaning, and the lube made a continuous squelchy sound that should be gross, but really, really wasn't. Yeah, Sam would be good to go again in no time at all.

Gabriel wailed through his climax, and holy shit, he looked _beyond_ wrecked. Deliciously so. Sam wiped his fingers on the tissues they put on the nightstand, and surged in for a hungry kiss.

 

"Jesus, I cannot even begin to tell you how hot you look right now. All messed up and _mine_."

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter since I won't be around this weekend!

  
  


 

Gabriel whimpered and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, kissing him eagerly. "Sam, baby, you're so perfect, so fucking perfect."

 

By the time Sam was pulling back, Gabriel was grinning up at him happily. "My first time, I came getting the condom on. Second and third times weren't much better." He reached up and tugged on Sam's hair to pull him into another kiss.

 

"Point of that admission? I'm going to love anything we do together because it's you," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss. "Okay? So before you freak out and do the embarrassed thing, I love you and that was fucking amazing and I really, really want to do it again, okay?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, me too," Sam said, but there was no stopping the fierce blush from taking over his entire face. Gabriel just kissed the red cheeks, though, and tugged Sam down for more making out. Barely a minute and a half later, Sam was getting into it again, and while it somehow felt rude to ask, it seemed practical.

 

"What if we tried again now? Before we get too excited? I mean, we already did the whole prep thing..."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned up at Sam again and spread his legs wide. "You read my mind. Come on. All nice and loose for you. You've got big fingers and I want you in me."

 

He tossed a condom at Sam. "Want me to put it on you, or are you good?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, God, don't touch my dick, or it'll happen all over again," Sam blurted, and it wasn't entirely false. Gabriel was still looking like all of Sam's lustiest dreams come true, and yeah, he didn't even need to stroke himself to get to full hardness. Just letting his eyes drag across the picture Gabriel made, splattered with come, bruised and holy-fuck-shit _open_ , was more than enough.

 

He managed to get the rubber on with only a minimum of fumbling, and took his sweet time making sure everything was wet enough, despite Gabriel's impatient prompting. But then they were there. Sam felt sweat bead between his shoulder blades, and his hands shook slightly as he got into position, asking a few times too many if Gabriel was okay before slowly pressing inside.

 

"Holy-" he gasped, and then choked down on it, because it was both easier and hotter than he could possibly have expected. Gabriel was obviously just as experienced as he claimed, and took Sam inside with zero trouble, despite his endless praise about Sam's supposed extraordinary size.

 

It was so hot, both literally and figuratively. The heat that had felt so intense on his fingers was twice that on his cock, and he shivered from it, clenching his eyes shut for a moment just getting used to the sensation. As if he would ever get used to this, _holy Christ_.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel breathed out slowly, unable to keep from grinning as Sam held himself still above him, looking a mix of constipated and aroused. He could sympathize. Trying really hard not to lose it always made you make funny faces.

 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Gabriel whispered, holding himself still for Sam. His cock twitched against his belly and he grinned again. "Try moving. And I don't care how fast you lose it. It all feels damn good."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, fuck, don't _say_ that!" Sam hissed, torn between the intense urge to just fuck himself stupid in the tight clench of Gabriel's body, and the panic that he'd lose it or screw up somehow, no matter how much Gabriel kept egging him on.

 

But Gabriel was also merciless as hell, because instead of waiting for Sam to stop freaking out, he pushed up against him, forcing the issue.

 

"Oh, _Jesus_!" The shout seemed to echo through the room, and Gabriel grinned like the little shit he was, and somehow that made all the difference. Sam's worries slithered away, replaced by the need to shut Gabriel up, and sweet heavens above, the reaction he got when he pulled out slowly and thrust back in firmly was unbelievable.

"Oh my God, look at you," Sam breathed, awestruck, too distracted to really get a decent rhythm going, but it didn't matter. Sam was fucking- no, _making love_. Definitely making love, to the most beautiful person in the world. Gabriel's eyes were like golden swirls around wide pupils, his hair tousled almost artfully, soft belly clenching with every thrust, bruises standing out like beacons on his pale hips. "So beautiful. Oh god, so beautiful, so sexy, oh god, how are you mine," Sam babbled, rapidly losing his mind.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, clenching down around Sam to hear him groan, nice and loud again. "Cause you're perfect and I want you and you are so fucking good, and amazing and fuck!" He shouted, arching and slamming his hips back against Sam.

 

"Again, again, again please, please, fuck, please!" Gabriel babbled, Sam's dick sliding over his prostate, making him shudder. "Please, please Sam, I need you, harder, fuck, please!" He clung to Sam's shoulders as he started to do just that, jerky hard thrusts into him that were perfect.

 

"Oh god, Sam, I can't, fuck, you're so good!" Gabriel shouted, wrapping his legs around Sam's hips so he could anchor himself better. "Gonna come, gonna come, fuck, please!"

 

\--oOo--

 

Had Sam been looking at it from the outside, he would probably not have found it all that sexy. They were both making faces no one ever showed in porn, the bed was starting to make a vaguely annoying creaking noise, and they were both kinda scrambling around, clutching at each other and getting their various limbs tangled and in the way.

 

But Sam was in heaven. Sweet, hot, brain-shattering heaven. Gabriel's constant encouragement made Sam lose all semblance of control, and he ended up clinging to Gabriel, holding him to his chest and gasping against the top of his head, curled around him and just letting his hips move. Every thrust produced a vulgar slapping and slick sound, and it was filthy and glorious, and Sam sobbed and stuttered and clenched every muscle in his body so hard it felt like his bones would break as he came, shoving himself in as deep as possible, wanting to stay there forever.

 

Gabriel was making noises against him, and then a gush of hot wetness spurted up between them, and Sam just... stayed there. Curled over Gabriel protectively, still inside him and just... breathing.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pressed his forehead against Sam, desperately trying to suck in air. He managed to laugh and chuckle against Sam's skin. "Best ever," he whispered, sagging against Sam.

 

After a few minutes of them just breathing, Gabriel shifted a little bit. "You'll wanna take that off before it gets really messy and starts leaking," he whispered, nuzzling Sam's neck. "Do me a favor and get tested soon? Wanna feel you in me without a condom."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Gnuh," Sam groaned, and slowly untangled himself. He did manage to catch the damn condom before it leaked everywhere, scrunched it up in a tissue to throw out later, and curled up around Gabriel again, extremely unwilling to move again anytime soon.

 

Once his breathing had slowed down some and his brain was coming back online he pressed lips against Gabriel's neck and sighed. "Yeah, I wanna do that too. But it might take a while. My dad will find out if he sees it on the health insurance, and then he's gonna ask questions. And I have no idea if I can afford having it done on my own. But I'll look into it, I promise."

 

\--oOo--

 

"You can get it done for free at a clinic downtown. Or there's the place over on fifth. It's like, fifty bucks to get it done outright," he explained, cuddling into Sam. Gabriel closed his eyes and relaxed, a small, happy noise escaping him.

 

"Hey, Sam?" He waited for a sleepy grunt before grinning and kissing Sam's neck. "White picket fence and two dogs. Okay?" Gabriel whispered, closing his eyes.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hell yeah. And kids, maybe. It's fine if you don't want any, but... I kinda like the idea of being a dad, you know?" Sam mused, sated and sleepy, thoughts circling slowly. "Can you cook, by the way? Cause I sure can't. I burn water. But I'm a master with an iron," he added with a chuckle.

 

He liked just lying there with Gabriel, musing about their life together. It still made butterflies go bonkers in his gut that he was allowed this, that Gabriel wanted it too, that they were gonna have a future together.

 

"Speaking of cooking, though... I am starving."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmm. Kids. Yeah. Maybe after you get out of school." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's neck. "Make me Mr. Dad? I'd like that," he whispered, smiling. "And yes. I can cook. Quite well. I actually love making candy, which I know will shock you completely but I love cooking."  

 

When Sam announced that he was starving, Gabriel laughed and leaned up for a kiss. "So you are one of those. Got it. Note to self to have snacks after nookie for my bottomless pit." He kissed Sam again, soft and slow. "Where do you wanna eat? Early dinner and then get snacks?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmm, that sounds awesome. Take me out and wine and dine me. I'll definitely put out later," he added with a playful purr, and laid a teasing little bite on Gabriel's shoulder. "We can always save the rest of the pizza for post nookie snacking."

 

He licked up Gabriel's neck with a pleased hum. "Or maybe I'll just eat _you_ ," he suggested, surging in to pretend-gnaw at the soft skin there, making stupid _om-nom-nom_ noises because he was young, silly and in love.

When Gabriel tried to retaliate, Sam jumped out of the bed and fled to the bathroom. "Race you to the shower!" he called, and laughed like a loon all the way.

 

\--oOo--

 

A laugh burst out of him and he scrambled into the bathroom behind Sam, admiring the view as he skidded into the shower. "You cheeky little brat, get back here!" Gabriel said, opening the door to the shower and slipping in behind Sam. "Want me to wash you thoroughly?" He waggled his eyebrows and held up the loufa.  

 

When Sam laughed at him, Gabriel danced out of the way and yanked the water to just above freezing and smirked when Sam squealed and jumped away from it. He turned it back up a moment later and grinned at him, stepping under the water. "Don't mess with me!"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Gah! Truce! Truce!" Sam squealed and caught Gabriel up in his arms for a giggling kiss and snuggle. "That'll teach me to never mess with the master."

 

They spent a lot more time after that just making out and half-heartedly washing each other, but they did eventually make it out of the shower. When pressed, Sam admitted he might need actual fresh air, so they took a short drive to a nearby diner and ate their own weight in greasy foods.

On the way back to the hotel they passed a sweet shop, and Gabriel dragged him inside, not-so-subtly trying to weasel out which candy was his favorite.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Come on, you gotta tell me!" Gabriel pleaded, picking up another candy and adding it to his bag. His eyes lit on unicorn pops and he skipped over to them, grabbing three... and then a fourth for good measure. "What about unicorn pops? Ginormous, phallic, delicious, I mean, you've got the trifecta of awesome."  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'll admit I laughed SO. HARD. Writing the description of unicorn pops. So hard.


	32. Chapter 32

  
  
  


 

"Not bad. But no. Nope. Nope. Also nope. Not those either." Every time Gabriel pointed at something new, Sam would just smirk and deny. It was deeply entertaining to just see Gabriel getting more and more inventive.

 

"No. No. Nuh uh." He snickered to himself as he picked out a few things he liked, his favorite deliberately not among them. "Nope. Keep guessing."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel huffed and put his hands on his hips after he dumped everything on the counter.  "Is there something of it anywhere in the shop?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam took a long moment to look around, giving everything a thorough sweep to make sure Gabriel couldn't point out anything specific. "Yes."

 

Gabriel crossed his arms and grumbled. "You have no idea how tempted I am to buy one of everything and parade it in front of you until you say yes." He pouted at Sam. "Will you tell me someday?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders from behind, nuzzling into his hair in apology. "Yes. But only if you promise me not to buy me a ton of it. I would actually prefer not to get diabetes. Or get sick of my favorite thing from over-exposure."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel gasped and stared up at Sam. "Sick of CANDY? Never!" He reached up and tugged Sam down for a kiss, buying the rest of his candy. "I'll figure it out someday. I suppose I have to let you keep a few secrets."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmhmm. Gotta keep those fires burning if we're gonna do this forever thing," he said softly, trying to make it sound more casual than it was. He didn't want to make Gabriel uncomfortable in public by loudly leaking his feelings everywhere.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel took his bag of candy and turned to look up at Sam. His heart did a weird little flippy-motion in his chest. "I love you." He smiled at Sam and moved out of the way so Sam could get his candy on the counter and moved in close, resting his head against Sam's arm, smiling. "Moose. My moose."  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam paid, and glanced at the bored cashier who obviously could not care less about shitty Saturday night shifts, ringing them up without even looking at them, or giving even the tiniest shit about their PDA.

 

"Love you too," Sam said, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head after accepting his bag. "But if I'm a moose, then what does that make you? Tiny, hyper-active and sugar-addict. A humming bird, maybe?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel burst out laughing and grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it, dragging him towards the door. "I am not a humming bird! I am a Trickster and you are my Moose. Plain and simple!" He grinned at Sam and tugged him close for another kiss. "Now, Moose. What do you wanna do? Head back to the room, walk around the park and make out on a bench...?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Room," Sam said, dragging Gabriel towards the car. "We can go to the park anytime, but we only have the room until tomorrow. I have to be back home before lunch." He backed Gabriel up against the side door and gave him a filthy kiss. "I figure we can get around to a few more hot things before then."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned and opened the door and pushed Sam into the car. "Your wish is my command, Sammy." He drove them back to the hotel post-haste. "You know, I'd like to try fingering you til you come. If you'd be okay with that." Gabriel bit down on his lip. "If not, you are definitely fucking me again." He gave Sam a filthy grin and pulled into his parking spot again.  

 

"Come on." Gabriel said, grabbing Sam's hand and tugging him towards the elevator. "What else do you wanna try?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam waited until the elevator doors shut behind them and scooped Gabriel into a tight hug, and bent down to suck an earlobe between his teeth. "I wanna do that. I wanna come with your fingers inside me," he murmured hotly. "And then I wanna suck your cock."

 

Gabriel made a hungry noise, and Sam matched it with another little bite to his ear. "And then, tomorrow morning, I'll fuck you again. As hard as you want. So you can feel it for a _week_."

He felt bold and alive and desirable, and instead of making him squirm, Gabriel’s hot gaze and filthy words only made Sam feel like the elevator was the slowest thing in existence.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel had to count to ten so he didn't end up actively molesting Sam in the elevator. He grinned at his boyfriend and started to pull him towards the door and got them both safely in the room, tugging at Sam's clothes.

 

"Off, off, get them off!" Gabriel growled, getting Sam's shirt up and off before sealing his lips around a nipple and sucking hard. Sam bucked under him and he grinned, undoing Sam's jeans and tugging them down, making sure to give his cock a slow squeeze.

 

Gabriel licked his way over to the other nipple and grinned. "Gonna make you come like this again sometime between tonight and tomorrow morning," he promised, tugging Sam towards the bed. "Come on already!"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Pushy, pushy," Sam snickered, tripping over his pants, face burning again, because it was all such a mess of hilarity and sexiness. They did make it to the bed, and somehow Sam ended up completely naked before Gabriel had even lost his shoes.

 

He would have complained, but something about it was weirdly heady. As if the clothes were armor, and Gabriel's tongue against his throat was a blade. It felt dangerous, in a way that made Sam's cock throb almost painfully, and he felt strangely small in the face of it. Gabriel's eyes were bright and predatory, and Sam panted from the sheer hunger in them.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, leaning down to kiss down Sam's chest and then down to his stomach. "Someday I'll eat you out too. Fuck you open on my fingers and make you scream," he promised, grabbing the lube and bringing it down by Sam's legs before hurriedly stripping off the rest of his clothes and climbing back on the bed.  

 

"Spread your legs for me babe," he whispered, unable to keep from grinning as he pressed a kiss to Sam's hip. "But just so you know. Want me to stop and I stop. No matter where we're at, okay?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

The grin on Gabriel's lips was somehow both ominous and comforting. As if he was deliberately trying to make light of it to ease Sam's nerves, while also dying to get to it. Both of which were quite flattering options, really.

 

Bottom line, Sam was helpless to obey, planting his feet on the mattress and opening up to Gabriel's appreciative gaze.

 

"I will," Sam promised, and shuddered at the first touch of Gabriel's warm fingers. "Just... go slow. Real slow."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Sam's knee, settling between his legs. "Relax babe." Seeing that Sam was still nervous, Gabriel wrapped a hand around his dick and gave a gentle squeeze. "Not gonna hurt you. Gonna be sooooo good to you. Promise."

 

He reached down and teased his fingertips along the crease of Sam's thigh where it met his groin, kissing his inner thigh and nipping it gently. "You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. So lucky you give me the time of day, Sam. First and last to get to touch you, want you forever," Gabriel whispered, licking along his thigh.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam could only gasp at the stream of adoration continuously flowing from Gabriel's lips, and he shivered at every touch, already feeling tight as a bowstring.

 

"Yes. Last. No one else, ever," Sam promised, distantly aware that he was probably being silly, and couldn't possibly know at 17 that this would be forever, but he couldn't help it. It all felt so right, and he very nearly sobbed when Gabriel finally pressed a single fingertip to his hole, gently circling and softening. Sam was endlessly grateful that Gabriel kept his word and went slow, but at the same time Sam seriously had to pace himself to not beg for those fingers to just get inside him already. He wanted that connection with Gabriel and he wanted it _now_.

 

Instead he just panted and let his hips move against the teasing pressure, making titillating promises that Sam got more and more eager to see fulfilled.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned against Sam's skin and let his finger push in, just the tiniest bit and watched as Sam bucked, his entire body tense and eager for more. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous," he whispered, pulling away so he could pour the lube onto his fingers, making sure they were covered completely before resuming the teasing touch.  

 

When Sam continued to give him all green lights and even beg for more, Gabriel slipped one finger into him, just to the first knuckle and looked up at Sam to make sure it was all right. He sucked in a breath and swallowed hard. "Fuck, babe, you're tight."  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam breathed deep and slow, forcing himself to relax and let Gabriel in. He expected it to hurt, because it always did for a second when he did it himself. But Gabriel was laser-focused, and his fingers were both slimmer and gentler than Sam's own, so when he finally pressed inside, all Sam felt was hunger for more.

 

"Oh, god," he panted. "Oh, god, more. More please. I need... fuck!" He squirmed and felt his thighs shake, so he hooked his hands under his knees, opening himself up to Gabriel as much as he could.

 

He whimpered as his wish was granted, and tossed his head back, mouth slack and dry, heaving in desperate breaths as he was slowly and tenderly fingered.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel's mouth went dry at the sight of Sam holding his legs up and open, one of his fingers pressed all of the way in. "Fuck, Sam, you are so fucking gorgeous," he whispered, staring at Sam as he started to tease in a second finger. It slid in almost immediately and Gabriel watched as Sam moaned again.  

 

"Gonna take such good care of you Sam, I promise," Gabriel whispered, changing the angle. His fingers weren't nearly as long as Sam's, but he could almost always… there! He stroked one finger over Sam's prostate and watched him jolt and moan loudly as he repeated the touch.  

 

\--oOo--

 

He hadn't thought it would be this different just from having it done by someone else. But Gabriel's fingers felt good in a way Sam's own never had (and probably never would). When he did this to himself it was always just a mess, always to get himself off as fast as possible, frantically jerking and fingering, angles awkward and never enough time or privacy. Having it done to him was mind-blowing.

 

There was something really amazing about being the focus of such tender treatment. Because it wasn't prepping for anything or for the pleasure of someone else, though there was no doubt Gabriel was enjoying what he was doing. But he was doing it for Sam. To make Sam feel good. And it kinda made him wanna cry a little.

 

Instead he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and moaned as Gabriel's fingers reached that spot inside that he'd only barely brushed himself. He'd actually assumed Gabriel wouldn't be able to reach, but evidently experience was on his side, and he also didn't have to almost break his wrist to get the angle right.

 

Bottom line was that Sam saw stars. And he needed to come _yesterday_.

 

He moaned and bucked and tried so hard to make it happen, but he needed more. As nice as it was, he needed more.

 

"Tuh... touch me," he begged. "Touch my... put your hand on my dick, please, oh _god_ , I need to come."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned and fumbled for the condom he'd grabbed with the lube, pulling his fingers half-way out, ignoring Sam's frustrated cry. "Better plan." He nipped at the skin of Sam's hip. "Trust me babe." He managed to get the condom open one-handed, rolling it down and over Sam's dick, before sealing his lips around Sam's erection, swallowing him all the way down.  

 

Gabriel pressed his fingers in deep, rubbing against Sam's prostate while he sucked. The sound Sam made had him rubbing against the mattress, because _fuck_ , he'd never heard anything that sexy in his entire life. Fuck. Sam bucked under him again, babbling and then those long fingers were in his hair and he could hear Sam trying to warn him.  

 

He took Sam in all the way again, sucking hard and rubbing over his prostate. Sam came with a shout, his entire body shaking as he did. Gabriel sucked him and kept stretching him until Sam fell back to the bed.  Gabriel pulled away and licked his lips, smirking. "Fuck, you are so hot Sam," he whispered, pulling his fingers free slowly.  

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

 

Sam spent at least a full minute quivering and whimpering, feeling like his brain was rebooting after a severe crash.

 

"Oh, my god," he slurred slowly. "That was amazing. Definitely gonna need you to fuck me someday soon," he added, not really thinking. But then Gabriel made a pained noise, and Sam remembered his plans.

 

He managed to raise his head and wave a hand vaguely. "Get naked, I'll be right with you." It took about ten seconds for Gabriel to rip off his clothes, and Sam started by just pulling him into bed and kissing him deep and wet and grateful.

"My turn. Gonna try so hard to make it good for you," he whispered, and kissed down his body.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Fuck," Gabriel whispered, his hips bucking as Sam kissed down his throat and down his chest. "Not gonna, nngh! Not gonna last Sam."  

 

He clenched his hands tight in the sheets and tried to take a few deep breaths, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get the sight of Sam losing it on his fingers and in his mouth out of his mind. He heard the crinkle of another condom wrapper and sucked in a deep breath.  

 

A whimper punched it's way out of his chest as Sam rolled the condom on. "Sam, fuck, please, please,"  Gabriel begged, keeping his hips pressed flat to the bed, his thighs shaking as he spread them to make room for Sam. "Please, I'm not gonna, I can't..."  

 

\--oOo--

 

He had planned to take his time, but Gabriel was obviously losing it, so Sam followed his lead and saved the scenic route for another time. He got the condom unwrapped and rolled on with a minimum of fumbling, Gabriel's cock literally throbbing against his palm, and Sam told himself to not freak out, pressed a kiss to the head of Gabriel's cock and then just opened wide and ducked down.

 

The taste was... bad, there was no denying that. But the feeling of hot, hard flesh on his tongue was actually really amazing, and he hummed in pleased surprise, fluttering his tongue as he took it in deeper.

 

Gabriel's hips were hitching and stuttering, and Sam took hold of his hips to keep him still, because Sam most definitely _did_ have a gag reflex, and puking everywhere would really kill the mood. But being pinned down obviously did it for Gabriel, and he babbled, sobbed and moaned through his orgasm almost immediately, letting Sam feel how the condom filled inside his mouth.

 

Which was equal parts gross and sexy. "Yeah, okay," he panted when he pulled off. "We definitely need to get tested asap."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared up at the ceiling, panting hard and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I mean. Jizz tastes like shit, but fuck. It's better than tasting latex." He lifted up his head and poked Sam gentle in the forehead. "On that note, I will never, ever, ever make you swallow if you don't wanna. Ever. You will not offend me."  

 

He let his head flop back down to the bed and managed to get the condom off with minimal mess and into the trashcan by the bed. "Now come the fuck over here and cuddle me, because that was amazing and I need latex kisses from you, stat," Gabriel demanded with a grin as Sam crawled up his body again and into his arms.  

 

He gave a stupid grin into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam. "I love you. I love you so fucking much. Want forever with you," Gabriel whispered, combing his fingers (the non sticky ones) through Sam's hair.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Just as eager as Gabriel for more kisses, Sam made sure he got his fill before pulling back, only for Gabriel to start talking about love and forever, and Sam kinda melted a little bit from happiness.

 

"I want that too," he said quietly, and arched his neck against the wonderful stroking of his scalp. "So so much." He sighed. "I love you so much it feels like I'm gonna explode sometimes. In a good way. If that makes sense."

 

He sighed again, and then grinned. "Oh, and uh... the thing about swallowing... I, uh... I might be into that. Kinda. I mean... I kinda like to taste my own, sometimes. So, uhm. If yours taste anything like mine, I'll... probably like it. A lot." He shrugged and snickered. "But hey, I do kinda like salty and bitter things. And yes, that's a hint about my favorite candy too."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Salty and bitter things, huh?" Gabriel teased, running his hands up Sam's chest, brushing his thumbs over hardening nipples. He pinched them both, watched Sam gasp and shiver.

 

"I'll keep that in mind. Kinda really like the idea of you sucking me down, lips all red and swollen..." Gabriel grinned and leaned in for another kiss. "And I'll figure out your favorite candy one of these days."

 

Gabriel lingered into the next kiss, breathing against Sam slowly. "Explode in a good but non-orgasm way? I'm feeling very much the same," he whispered.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam sighed again, deep and heart-felt, and hugged Gabriel to his chest so hard it felt like he'd break him. "Why can't we just stay here forever?"

 

He nuzzled his nose behind Gabriel's ear, trying to breathe him in and memorize his scent. Just like this. Musky and a little sweaty with a hint of latex and most of all like sex.

 

"God, I just wanna..." he trailed off, completely unable to articulate what he wanted, but it seemed like Gabriel got the idea just fine.

 

\--oOo--

 

"I know.  Someday we'll have a bed of our own." Gabriel tightened his arm around Sam and relaxed into his hold. "We'll have vacations where we can stay home, watch movies, and spend two weeks in bed." It was almost like a dream, sitting here whispering to each other.  

 

"We'll have a small apartment together, you'll bitch at me for my candy eating habits, we'll have a dog that you'll take running." Gabriel closed his eyes and hummed happily. "You'll graduate, top of your class, brilliant as always. We'll move wherever you get a job..." He chuckled. "Be so proud of you."  

 

It was sappy and ridiculous, but maybe also a little perfect.  He couldn't help it.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well, if that's all true, then I'll definitely get a high-end job, and I can't wait to show you off at every single social event. Gonna show them all that _my_ arm candy is the best, and they can only dream of being so lucky." The words were teasing, but Sam was dead serious. He couldn't wait for the looks of envy he'd get the moment Gabriel's amazing presence filled every room he stepped into. Gabriel was unforgettable, and Sam wanted the whole world to feel the loss when Sam took him home.

 

Home. _Their_ home. Sam almost whimpered at the thought of it. "And yeah, we'll have a great place. Probably tiny and drafty or whatever, but it won't matter, because we'll have a door between us and the rest of the world, and that's all we'll really need." He joined Gabriel in the giddiness and snickered to himself.

 

"I'll constantly move shit around, and you'll get pissed because you can't find anything ever, and then we'll have a fight, and then we'll have make-up sex against the nearest wall. Yeah," he sighed. And yes, he was picturing it. How could he not?

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and nuzzled into Sam's neck a little bit more, unable to keep from grinning. "A door between us and the rest of the world as well as one killer mattress," he said with a bit of a grin. He licked at Sam's skin and purred quietly as he nuzzled closer.  

 

"I'll wander around wearing your sweaters and your shirts and nothing else, because they're going to dwarf me and remind me of you. We'll argue about stupid shit and then have amazing make-up sex, and I'll figure out how to make sure you stay with me forever!" Gabriel said, pulling back a little bit to look up at Sam.  

 

"I think I'll just have to wander around wearing your tags forever so everyone knows I belong to you and that you are mine."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"If I get that awesome job, I am definitely gonna buy you a ring. A big, shiny one that blinds everyone who even thinks about making a move on you." The thought of someone else making eyes at Gabriel, trying to win him over, made Sam sick to his stomach, and he pulled Gabriel up for a frantic kiss.

 

"No one else can have you. No one," he growled. "You're mine. As long as you want it, you're mine. Say the word and I'll leave. But I'll hate it. Fuck, I'll hate it so fucking much."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pulled himself away a little bit and looked up at Sam, reaching up to take his chin and to make Sam look at him. "Don't leave me. Ever," Gabriel ordered, his voice soft as he leaned even closer to kiss Sam again. "I love you. I'll wear your ring and anything else you want. Make sure everyone in the world knows I belong to you and that you're taken."  

 

He leaned in for another kiss, this one turning harder and desperate. He loved Sam, so fucking much. The idea of not being with him was horrifying and terrible and not what he wanted to be thinking about. "Sam."  Gabriel pulled back, grinning at Sam again when he was interrupted by a phone ring.  

 

He groaned and rolled off of Sam. "Go tell your brother I haven't murdered you in your sleep." Gabriel winked as Sam scrambled off the bed and to the desk where he'd left his phone.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy little babies!!


	34. Chapter 34

  
  
  


Sam groaned with frustration, because he really did not want to leave the bed just now, but Dean would definitely flip his shit if Sam didn't report in. Dean sounded distracted on the phone, but Sam didn't think much of it. It was Saturday night, Dean probably had a date with a cheerleader or something. So Sam hung up as soon as possible, and turned around to find Gabriel shamelessly staring, his hand snaking down towards his hardening cock. Not a shred of embarrassment to be found in his grinning face. What an asshole. Sam loved him so fiercely it almost hurt.

 

"Enjoying the view?" he asked archly, but not unhappy with it at all. When Gabriel cheekily confirmed without hesitation, Sam rolled his eyes and crawled back on the bed, caging Gabriel in with his arms and knees, bracing on all fours above him. "How about a closer look, then?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam, his face flushing a little as he stared up at Sam, who seemed all too willing to pin him to the bed and maybe fuck him until he screamed. "Mmm. Close ups are my favorite view. Now get over here," he ordered, grinning at Sam, trailing his hands up over Sam's ribs and to his shoulders.  

 

"My gorgeous, brilliant future lawyer. How close of a look should I take, huh?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Way, _way_ close," Sam purred, nuzzling their noses together before letting their lips meet. It was slow and tender, despite being quite heated, and Sam rumbled with pleasure at the slow build of lust. He made himself wait until Gabriel was tugging at him impatiently before levering himself down on top, groaning as their bodies met. That would never get old.

 

"Ugh, I wanna do a million dirty things to you, but for most of them I'd have to stop kissing you," Sam breathed into Gabriel's mouth. "And I don't wanna do that."

 

"So don't. We can get creative." Gabriel purred, licking into Sam's mouth again, their lips sliding over each other. "Wanna kiss you forever. Just like this. Please." He slurred.

 

It took Gabriel a long time to want to do anything else, and it felt like he had been hard for hours. It was delicious and perfect. He swallowed and pulled back a little with a slow suck to Sam's lip and looked up at his boyfriend. "What do you wanna do?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam barely heard the question, kiss-drunk and buzzing with want. He felt he would be quite happy just getting himself off against Gabriel's thigh, but that seemed a little selfish. But then again, it didn't have to be.

 

In way of answering, Sam slipped his hand down between them, and took firm hold of Gabriel's cock, and stroked slow and tight as he got back to kissing. Gabriel made a wonderful noise, and bucked up against Sam's hand, while they kissed and kissed and kissed. Sam wasn't even consciously aware of his own pleasure, rutting minutely against a soft thigh, and it was all perfect, so perfect.

"Perfect," he murmured into the kiss.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel whimpered, tangling both of his fingers into Sam's hair, tugging at him gently, unable to keep from groaning, just the smallest bit, into his mouth. "Sam, Sam, Sam."  

 

It was slow and perfect just like Sam kept whispering. Gabriel melted into the kisses, rocking into Sam's slow strokes. Everything up until now had always been frantic and desperate. Sam's hand was perfect and it was easy to rock up and into every touch, panting into Sam's kisses.  

 

When Gabriel came, it felt like his orgasm had been wrenched out of him, soul deep. He made a few frantic thrusts into Sam's hand and then fell back down onto the bed, his kisses turning sloppy and lazy as their lips slid together. "Sam, fuck, so good baby."  

 

\--oOo--

 

It was as if Sam's orgasm was something of an afterthought, seeing as he was still too busy licking into Gabriel's slack mouth. They had to part for breath, and Sam panted against spit-slick lips as he brought himself off, just letting his hips move where they would.

 

He sighed, heart-felt and happy, still not willing to stop kissing. But he did roll them to their sides to get more comfortable. "Love you," he whispered into the kiss. "Love you, love you, love you."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel felt messy and perfect, with Sam all wrapped around him, comfortable and more than willing to kiss him senseless. "Mmm."  

 

He was starting to feel more and more sleepy by the moment, his fingers stroking gently at Sam's back. "Need to set an alarm… you promised a proper fucking tomorrow morning..." Gabriel yawned and nuzzled into Sam again.

 

\--oOo--

 

There was no way Sam could hold in a tortured groan at the thought of having to move. "No. No talking about tomorrow. There's no tomorrow," he mouthed against Gabriel's shoulder.

 

Sam sighed again and pressing himself closer, his soft cock squishing wetly between them, and he kinda wished he could get it up again right now so they could keep having sex and not think about tomorrow at all.

 

But several different needs were presenting themselves, including bathroom errands, hydration and sleep. So Sam pressed a final slow kiss to Gabriel's lips and heaved himself off the bed.

 

"Whatever, I'm not leaving without trying the jacuzzi again, so I'm gonna go start filling it. I don't care if you're asleep by the time it's full, I'll carry you there if I have to."

 

He snagged his phone on the way, set the alarm and grabbed one of the sodas they'd bought in the sweet shop. He took it to the bathroom with him, starting the water and relieving himself. He was sleepy, but there was no way he'd sleep now. They still had time, and he was gonna make the most of it.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel rolled himself out of bed and padded over to the fridge, grabbing the other soda and chugging it down quickly. "Yo, Sam, get out of the bathroom so I can use the facilities!"

 

They switched spots a moment later, and Gabriel took care of his business before opening the door for Sam again. He peeked into the tub and grinned before padding over to Sam and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Tomorrow doesn't exist right, it's only today?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yep. Saturday forever." He bent down for a quick kiss and then moved on to the neck where the hickeys were still bright and new. "Gonna refresh these after we sleep," mouthed against them. "Make sure you're covered from head to toe. All mine. Every inch."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned and tilted his head to the side, humming happily. "Told you. Yours forever. Mark me up as much as you want," he whispered, swaying closer to Sam. Fuck, he wanted Sam to just stay with him forever.  

 

"Mmmm. Wanna climb into the bath?" Gabriel asked, unable to keep from grinning. "You sit down, I'll climb in your lap and you can mark me up properly?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"I would, but my mouth kinda hurts," Sam admitted sheepishly. Kissing for a few hours really made you sore, apparently. "But the sitting in my lap thing is totally a go,” he added with a grin and climbed into the tub. Gabriel was hot on his heels, and they both groaned at getting into the water.

 

Sam tucked his face into Gabriel's neck, resting there and holding him close. "I might fall asleep here," he mumbled, feeling a little awed that Gabriel was literally sitting on his dick and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel chuckled a little bit and leaned closer to rest his head against Sam. "Go ahead. I won't mind. I really like you curling up with you." He combed his fingers through Sam's hair.

 

"Love you so much," he whispered, kissing at Sam's cheek. "Make sure that when we get a house of our own we have a huge tub. Nice big claw foot tub that will fit even you." Gabriel closed his eyes. "Take baths with you every chance I get. Just be wrapped around you and kiss you for hours."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmmmmyeah. Get all wrinkled," Sam mumbled. "I wanna get wrinkles with you. And grey hair." He sighed heavily against Gabriel's shoulder. "But that's tomorrow, and tomorrow isn't allowed."

 

He really didn't want to leave their little unreal bubble of lust and love and comfort, so he did his best to forget he had to, and let the hot water wash away his worries. His hands wandered gently, just feeling Gabriel's skin and hair and everything. Making sure he would remember every detail until they could be together again. You'd think they were going off to war, when in fact there was a good chance they'd see each other again Monday at school.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel chuckled and nuzzled into Sam's neck again. "Let me not have grey hair for a few decades and then you've got a deal, okay?" He tightened his arms around Sam, even as the water started to cool off. Gabriel kissed at Sam's jaw, just licking at his skin for a long moment as he hummed happily, Sam's hands trailing all over his body.  

 

"What kind of a dog do you want?" Gabriel whispered, his eyes still closed as he pressed into Sam's neck. "I want a Corgi and a Husky. How 'bout you?"  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hmm, don't care. I want a big one, don't care what kind." He breathed in the smell of them both and sex, still clinging to Gabriel's skin and reminding him that they should probably try and get a little cleaner. But he found it really hard to care just then. He was warm, comfortable and happy.

 

He nuzzled his cheek against Gabriel's, feeling the beginnings of stubble. It felt nice, if a little rough on his skin. But he liked the idea of Gabriel leaving his own marks, even if it was mostly stubble-burn. One day Sam would be able to grow a decent beard of his own, and he'd make sure to leave friction burns in all the best spots so Gabriel would never forget where Sam had been.

 

"And I want two kids. ‘Cause all kids should have siblings. Not too many, but two. Two is good. One for each parent so no one will ever be forgotten."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel's breath caught a little bit in his chest and he pressed closer to Sam. Kids. Sam wanted kids and to grow old and wrinkled have and a big dog and a decent house and fuck. He was so in love with Sam. He leaned in closer and gave a slow nuzzle.  

 

"That sounds… like the best thing I've ever heard," Gabriel whispered. He really did need to finish rinsing off, maybe spend some time cleaning Sam before they stumbled back into the room together. Today never needed to end. It could just be forever, in today. "God, I love you so much."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Love you too," Sam murmured, giving himself one more minute to just breathe Gabriel in before forcing himself to clean up at least a little. They helped each other wash and gracelessly climb out of the tub, brushed their teeth side by side, almost sleepwalking, before finally making it back to the bed. It wasn't even all that late, but even their youthful stamina had its limits, and Sam barely managed to get the covers over himself and his arms around Gabriel before he passed out.

 

He woke up to weak sunlight teasing at his eyelids, and he groaned and buried his face in what turned out to be Gabriel's armpit. "Uuuuuuuuugh, no. No, it's not allowed to be morning. Nope."

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

  
  


 

Gabriel shifted and blinked himself away, reaching out to comb his fingers through Sam's hair. He glanced towards the clock and smiled a little. They still had some time. A little.  

 

"I definitely wish it wasn't… but you could either stay down there, or you could come to the bathroom with me, brush our teeth and wake up before falling back into bed together." He smiled and rolled out of bed giving a slow, full body stretch as he padded towards the bathroom.  

 

It took Sam a few minutes to join him and for them both to take care of all the necessary morning stuff before they fell back into bed again. Gabriel stared up at Sam and grinned at him. "Come on loverboy. Get back over here."  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam took the time to set an alarm on his phone for when they needed to start putting themselves together, and try to not look and smell like they'd had sex all weekend. Then he jumped right back in. They had roughly an hour and a half. Sam was damn well gonna make it count.

 

He licked wetly into Gabriel's eager mouth, and rutted gently against his leg. "I got it all planned out," Sam said softly, leaving small pecks up Gabriel's jaw. "Gonna mark you up first. Then you're gonna make me come. Take the top off, you know? Then you're gonna prep yourself so I can... so I can fuck you. As long and hard as I can. Deal?"

 

Sam was still feeling weird about talking about these things, but time was literally of the essence here, there was no time for stupid hang-ups. Not if he wanted more than a frenzied handjob before going home. And holy shit, did he want more.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and tugged Sam closer by the hips. "I love a man with a plan and I've turned you into a sexual deviant. I love it." He pulled Sam in for another desperate kiss before releasing him so he could do as he pleased.  

 

He spread his arms and legs wide for Sam and grinned up at him. "I am a buffet for your taking. Mark me up and mark me good. I want to remember this in exquisite detail," Gabriel teased, winking at Sam as he leaned up for one more kiss. "Do your worst babe."  

 

\--oOo--

 

So Sam did. Thoroughly. By the time he made his way down Gabriel's body and started on the thighs again, leaving new hickeys on top of the old, Gabriel was whining and begging and babbling, and Sam felt downright smug.

 

He didn't lay a single finger on Gabriel's cock, not to be an asshole, but to give Gabriel a choice. "Want me to get you off now, or do you wanna prep first?" he mouthed against the mark he'd just made.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel had no idea how he was supposed to think, let alone give Sam something resembling a coherent answer to that question. Bastard.

 

He swallowed hard and then looked down at Sam. "Now, it'll...fuck, it'll make it easier and faster to prep. Then I'll get you off and take the edge off and then you can use all the muscles in those thighs of yours to fuck me blind. Sound good?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Sounds awesome," Sam said happily, and didn't hesitate to take firm hold of Gabriel's cock, letting his lips and tongue work on Gabriel's balls. It didn't take long at all before Gabriel was shouting and coming in an impressive arc, leaving frankly beautiful spatters of come up his stomach and chest. Sam approved, and let himself really enjoy smearing it around, knowing he probably wouldn't have a chance to do so again for a while. 

 

Gabriel just watched with a dazed smile as Sam did his thing, but then he made good on his promise and pulled Sam close and got to work with his mouth. He definitely hadn't forgotten how sensitive Sam's nipples were, oh man.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel held Sam down as he sucked hard, admiring the way Sam arched again, precome leaking steadily from him. "Fuck I love how hot you are like this," he whispered, staring at Sam, his free hand pinching Sam's other nipple, getting it nice and pink.

 

"Could make you come like this a thousand times over. Fuck you are so hot." Gabriel lowered his mouth again, biting down enough to hear Sam cry out again. Another hard suck had Sam shouting, his whole body shaking as he came, decorating his chest.

 

Gabriel licked his lips, staring at Sam, watching his chest heave. He didn't bother hesitating before he leaned down and licked up the mess Sam had made. By the moan and mumbled curse, he had a feeling this was right up Sam's alley. And if the half-hard cock was anything to go by, he was right.

 

"There. Now sit back and enjoy the show." Gabriel shifted back a little and grabbed the lube, squeezing some out onto his hand. He got up onto his knees and turned around so Sam could see perfectly.

 

"How's that for a view?" He asked, pressing in his middle finger, shivering hard. Fuck, Sam was turning him into a sex fiend, wanting to show off for his boyfriend.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh my god, you airhead, I could have syphilis for all you know," Sam panted, but it was without heat, because Gabriel licking up Sam's come was kinda blowing his mind, jesus, he would definitely get tested the second he had the chance.

 

And speaking of blowing minds... Sam was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open as Gabriel made himself ready, arching and gasping and showing Sam _everything_. His dick gave a violent twitch at the sight, and it was definitely too soon, and he hissed from the spike of pain, but oh god, who could care about a little oversensitivity when the view was this good.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Relax you don't have syphilis. You'd have symptoms, dork." Gabriel pressed in a second finger and groaned. "Fuck, this is unfair. Now that I've had your fingers in me, mine don't feel half as good." He whined and rocked back onto his hand.

 

"Gonna have to get a hell of a lot more friendly with that dildo," Gabriel grumbled, spreading his legs a little wider as he pressed in a third finger, his wrist starting to ache. "Fuck, can't wait to have you in me again. Gonna feel so good!"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, jesus," Sam gasped, and gave into the urge to get a hand on his dick. But he did spend the time wisely and reached for a condom. He fucked it up twice before he managed to get it on, but in all fairness he was seriously distracted.

 

"Fuck, that's so hot."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Agreed," Gabriel growled, twisting to look over his shoulder and devour the sight of Sam fisting his dick, the condom already in place. "Fuck, you look ridiculously hot."  

 

He pushed in a fourth finger, just stretching himself a little more so Sam could really go to town on him. By the time his wrist started to hurt in earnest, he pulled his fingers out. "Sam, how do you want me?" he whispered, looking over his shoulder at Sam.  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam hadn't expected to be asked, but when it happened, all he could do was reach out and beckon Gabriel closer. He guided him up onto his lap, and they got a little distracted with kissing before getting on with the whole fucking thing. Sam made sure he was sitting up a little more, and that Gabriel was comfortable before taking hold of his cock and holding it steady for Gabriel to sink down on.

 

"Ohhhhhhhh fuuuuuck," Sam wheezed, feeling like he was unable to breathe until he finally bottomed out. "Oh, God, fuck, yeah, oh, shit." As it turned out, this position let them kiss, and there was nothing like it when their lips met, and Gabriel rolled his hips.

 

"Jesus, Gabriel. Fuck, baby, so hot, oh, God," he babbled, digging his fingers into Gabriel's hips.

 

\--oOo--

 

Fuck, his thighs were going to hate him, loathe him entirely by the time he got home later, but this was worth it, so fucking worth it. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and steadied himself so he could lift himself up, then push back down, letting Sam sink even deeper into him.  

 

"Fuck, oh, you're so deep and it's so fucking good, oh god, please, fuck," he babbled against Sam's lips until he managed to tilt his head enough and seal their lips together again. Gabriel started rocking in a slow rhythm, rolling his hips and bearing down on Sam as he moved. "Sam, fuck...Sam," Gabriel keened and fuck if he wasn't hard and leaking all over again.  

 

\--oOo--

 

It wasn't even a conscious choice, but Sam's hips started rolling up to meet Gabriel's, and gods above, Sam could feel every thrust in his _teeth_. He could hardly fathom how it must feel to Gabriel.

 

But it was also obvious that while Gabriel loved the position it was kind of a strain on his thighs, the muscles quivering under the skin and sweat pooling on his chest after a couple of minutes. And there had in fact been a request for Sam to do some work.

So he locked his arms tightly around Gabriel and rolled them over, bracing himself on the headboard, and slamming in as deep and hard as he could. He almost shot his load from the shout of pleasure it provoked, and he dug in his knees to make sure he gave Gabriel the hard fucking he'd asked for.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel yelped as Sam suddenly flipped them over and then slammed into him, nice and hard. Best thing was that Sam didn't stop, just kept giving it to him, over and over again, hard and fucking perfect.  

 

"Sam, Sam, Sam, oh fuck, Sam!" Gabriel held onto Sam's shoulders, rocking back into every hard thrust, his whole body shaking. Sam was making good on his promise and it was good, so fucking good, he wasn't going to last.  

 

He sucked in a breath of air, wrapping his legs around Sam's hips to give him better leverage and shuddered. "Sam, Sam, fuck, gonna, not gonna last, fuck, so good, please, fuck!"  

 

\--oOo--

 

Falling into a rhythm, Sam was soon completely absorbed in the hypnotic push and pull of pleasure as they slammed together again and again. He barely even registered Gabriel's reactions, too busy riding the waves as they rolled higher and higher. He was dimly aware of it when Gabriel came, but Sam refused to follow suit, knowing that when it was over, the dream would end, and they'd have to return to the real world, so Sam just... didn't stop.

 

His lungs burned and his entire body started aching, but he kept going, slamming inside as hard as he could, sweat dripping onto Gabriel's chest as he jerked with every thrust. Every breath wheezed through his throat, and his fingers turned white where they were clutching the headboard. But he didn't want it to end. Please, never let it end.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel whined and rocked back against Sam. He'd never been fucked like this, this hard desperation that Sam seemed to have to make it last forever. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Sam's hair. "Come baby, come on, wanna feel you come, so good, fuck you are so beautiful and so good and all I want is more, we have a lifetime for more, please Sam, let me see you!"

 

Gabriel knew he was babbling, talking nonsense as Sam drove into him over and over again. He squeezed around Sam's cock and laughed a little at the groan. "Yeah, that's it baby, come on, come on!"

 

\--oOo--

 

There was nothing he could do. He was hurtling towards the edge, and Gabriel was only spurring him on, coaxing him ever closer to the point of no return. There was no stopping it, and he choked on a sob as every muscle in his body tensed, and he spilled himself with a few final, desperate thrusts.

 

When it was over, Sam collapsed in a heap, and couldn't decide whether he most wanted to laugh or cry. He felt absolutely amazing, but they were running out of time. He tucked his nose into Gabriel's neck, and held him close, not caring about the tacky come and sticky sweat gluing them together.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and held him close, combing fingers through the floppy hair, just letting him breathe for a few minutes.

 

He felt amazing, well-fucked out and just...so stupidly happy. "We will take your first Spring Break and just go somewhere, anywhere you want. A hotel, us and whatever you want to be surrounded by. Whether it's camping, or San Francisco, or China. I'll take you there. I wanna see the world with you, watch your face light up every day I can."

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, his heartbeat starting to return to normal. "Wanna give you everything Sam. You deserve the world."

 

\--oOo--

  
  


Sam just let Gabriel talk, and replied mostly with nods and hums. He was not ready to face the world. Definitely not ready.

 

"I don't want the world," he finally murmured. "Just you. That's all I want."

 

They shared another few slow kisses, and then, inevitably, the alarm went off.

 

"Nooooooooo," Sam whined into Gabriel's mouth.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled and pulled away from the next kiss. "Come on babe. Time to face the real world. I'll grab a shower real quick."

 

He tugged himself out of bed and wobbled a little bit before chuckling. "You turned my legs into jelly, holy shit," Gabriel grumbled.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam allowed himself a satisfied smirk. "You _did_ ask for it." He spent the time Gabriel was in the shower getting rid of the condom and finding clothes. He allowed himself a quick kiss in passing when Gabriel emerged, damp and fresh, stepping aside for Sam's turn.

 

All too soon they were done, dressed and packed. Sam made sure to hold Gabriel's hand tight all the way down to the check-out desk.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel got them checked out with little to no effort and tugged Sam reluctantly towards the car. After they both climbed in, he started the engine and stared out the window for a long minute. "It's weird. Going back now." He said quietly.

 

He pulled the car out and made his way to Sam's house. "Going back to the world where you aren't in my bed at the end of the night. Or, you aren't there to wrap your arms around me while I fall asleep." Gabriel parked further down the block and looked at Sam. "Isn't it a little weird?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"It's a lot weird," Sam agreed with a heavy sigh. "I don't wanna go home. I wanna run away with you, sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning." He clenched his fingers around Gabriel's until their knuckles turned white, and groaned with frustration.

 

"I have to go." One more kiss. One more. And one more. And then he had to force himself out of the car so Dean wouldn't send out a search party. He waved as Gabriel drove off, and turned the last corner of the block, half-running the rest of the way to his house.

 

He smiled as he let himself in, dropping his things off in his room, and then skipping back down the stairs to the kitchen for some lunch. Though, when he got there he skid to a halt, because Dad was there. And he looked like a thunderstorm.

 

"Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?"

 

Oh _shit_.

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

  
  
  


 

The nice thing about being him was that he knew where to get all sorts of weird shit. Though, in this case, what he had in mind was terribly easy and Sam would probably love it tomorrow! He whistled as he entered the military surplus store, picking out a pair of simple dog tags before explaining what he wanted written on them.

 

It got him one hell of a raised eyebrow, but he shrugged and waited as they were etched. It didn't take long, and there was plenty of cool shit laying around that he could play with in the meantime. By the time they were done and Gabriel could slip the simple necklace over his head, he realized that he hadn't had a text from Sam. Kid was probably trying to make up for all his lost time studying.

 

'Don't study too hard, okay? I have a surprise for you tomorrow!' He sent the message off and climbed into the car.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Uhm..." Sam said, cold terror running down his spine. "No?"

 

John narrowed his bloodshot eyes at Sam. "Well that's a surprise to me, boy, seeing as I came home yesterday morning to an empty house. Since your useless brother obviously couldn't keep track of you, I had to ask Mrs. Darrell down the road if she'd seen either of you, and guess what she told me."

 

Sam swallowed loudly. "I dunno... sir."

"Of course you don't," John huffed, taking another swig of the liquor bottle he was clutching. "Then, by all means, let me enlighten you. Mrs. Darrell told me, gleeful as a circling vulture, that she's seen you driving off with an older boy several times over the past few weeks. And not just that, oh no. She was quite happy giving me details I damn well didn't want."

 

He took another swig and shook his head. "Figures. Shoulda known you were a fucking pansy. You never were a proper boy. Never even had a decent haircut for Christ's sake."

 

Every word hit Sam like a slap to the face, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Dad, I... it's not..."

 

"Not what? Not _true_?! You know what, _tough shit_ , because the whole goddamn street is gonna know my son is a faggot by the end of the day, thanks to Mrs. Darrell's network of nosy old hags!"

 

"No, Dad! It's... well it's true, but I'm not... I'm not gay. I still like girls."

 

"Hell of a difference that makes when you'll still bend over like a bitch!"

 

And that was the exact moment Dean walked through the door. "What's going on?"

 

"Did you know?!" John yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Dean. "Did you know the kind of nasty shit your brother has been up to?! No, wait, of course you don't. You never could do a damn thing right. Fucking useless excuses for sons, the both of ya."

 

Dean froze mid-step, eyes darting between them. "Dad, maybe you should go sleep it off-"

 

"Goddammit, boy, I don't need sleep! I need to somehow turn back time so I could have taken the belt to you both more often when you were little! Obviously I was too soft if this is what happens! What a waste of space you two are. One does everything wrong, the other doesn't even try. Heaven help me." He drank deeply, and Dean inched slowly towards Sam. "Dad, please, I'm sure we can work things out."

 

John laughed mirthlessly and shook his head. "Too late for that. Everyone knows, now. Everyone knows that John Winchester's boy is a faggot."

 

"Dad, please-"

 

" _Would you stop talking_!" John yelled and threw the bottle at Dean, who only just managed to duck, and then moved so he was directly in front of Sam. "You don't get it! It's all ruined! Everything I worked for! Down the toilet thanks to my _whore_ of a son!"

 

Dean went deathly still, and reached back to gently push at Sam. "Sammy... go outside. Wait by the car."

 

"But, Dean-"

 

"Please. Just go. Now."

 

Something in Dean's voice made Sam obey, not even stopping to put on a jacket before padding outside. As soon as the door closed behind him, hell broke loose inside with screaming and sounds of struggles, and Sam was just about to race back inside when Dean came striding out the door, tossing Sam a jacket and sporting a substantial cut on his eyebrow.

 

"Get in. We're going to Bobby's."

 

"What?! But that's like four days away! And what about school? And my stuff!"

 

"Sam," Dean said, stopping to send him a look of defeat. "Just get in the car, please, before Dad wakes up and comes after us."

 

" _Wakes up_?! What the-"

 

"Sam."

 

The look on Dean's face was pure despair and agony, and Sam could only nod and get in the car, his heart shattering more and more the further they drove away from Dad, away from Lawrence... and away from Gabriel.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel kept glancing at his phone for the rest of the night, surprised when Sam didn't respond. He sent a handful of teasing messages 'Now I know you're studying too hard. Turn off your phone kiddo?', 'Study smart, not long, your senior boyfriend says to take a break.' and at the end of the night when he still hadn't heard a word from Sam. 'Hey, I'll see you tomorrow! Meet me at the bleachers for lunch, okay? Sleep well!  Love you!'  

 

Still no response. That was unlike Sam. Gabriel flopped into bed and stretched. Sam had probably just done something silly like let his phone die while he studied. He'd charge it overnight like he always did and then Sam would see his text messages and they could laugh about it tomorrow.  

 

The next day, it felt like he had had his phone in his hand all day. Not a peep from Sam. Maybe he'd dropped his phone or something silly like that. Sam wouldn't disappear on him. Not after a weekend like that. Not when he could still feel how sore he was and Sam's hickies were dark and perfect against his skin. Not when the dog tags that read 'Property of Sam, if found, please return to Sam Winchester' were bouncing against his breastbone.  

 

Gabriel fought down the urge to panic when he waited by the bleachers and there was no sign of Sam. He pulled out his phone and shot off a text. 'Sam? Haven't heard from you. You okay?'  

 

Still no response. He would not panic. He wouldn't. Maybe Sam was just out sick today and he wasn't answering his phone. Gabriel forced himself to nod. That had to be what it was. He'd have a talk with Sam about proper boyfriend protocol when one was sick and they'd be okay. They would.  

 

~!~!~!~

 

On Thursday, Gabriel didn't bother going to school. Neither Sam or Dean were answering his text messages and even the two phone calls that he had left messages on. At this point he'd take their mocking over how worried he'd sounded on those messages if he could just know that they were okay.  

 

He drove by Sam's house, but the Impala was nowhere to be seen. In fact, the house was dark. Gabriel bit down on his lip and forced himself to keep driving, to head back home. Even Castiel was beginning to notice something was wrong. His bruises were starting to fade and if he cried himself to sleep that night, well, no one but him knew. He'd screwed up something. Of course he hadn't been good enough, never had been good enough for Sam, he'd known that from the very beginning.  

 

~!~!~!~

 

Monday was the worst. A week. Sam's hickies were mostly gone. His phone calls and texts had gone unanswered. No one had seen Sam. He'd been dumped. It was time to face facts. Everything they'd said that weekend, well, he'd meant it, but Sam hadn't and that was okay. Maybe he'd scared Sam away.  

 

Gabriel couldn't make himself delete Sam's phone number or his messages. Instead, he read them a hundred times over, curled up in bed. He missed Sam so much. He'd give anything to see Sam's smile again. Even if the smile wasn't for him.  

 

By Tuesday, Crowley told him what he already knew in his gut. Sam and Dean had withdrawn from their school. Transferred. Gone without a word. He'd known it was coming, but it didn't stop the confirmation from hurting so badly that Gabriel stayed home the rest of the week.

 

\--oOo--

 

It took them six and a half days to get to Bobby's. Sam was going out of his skin. He'd wanted to call Gabriel from the first payphone they'd found, but Dean shut that down.

 

"Dad said..." he trailed off, and everything about him screamed hurt. "Just... we can't risk it. Not until we get to Bobby's. We can't."

 

The trip there was an experience neither of them would ever have wished for. They stole gas out of other cars, went at least a day and a half without eating, until they managed to rustle up some cash by hauling produce for half a day at a farm they passed. They stayed just long enough to eat, sleep and refuel before taking the last leg of the journey to Bobby's.

 

They arrived close to midnight, but there was a light on, Dean having left a short message earlier that day. Bobby gave them both a gruff hug, planted chipped bowls of chicken soup in front of them with slightly stale bread on the side, and they wolfed it down before being herded to bed. They had to share, but they were at a point where it wasn't even awkward. It was a bed, they weren't hungry, and they were safe. At least for now.  

 

They woke up to a Sunday of weak sunlight and heavy talks. Sam couldn't believe that only a week ago he'd woken up with Gabriel in his arms, happy and comfortable, and now... now everything was hell.

 

And it got worse when they brought Bobby up to speed. "Christ, what a mess. Sounds like your ol' man really went off the rails this time."

 

Dean nodded miserably, the cut on his brow healed but still bruised a disturbing sickly green. "He told us to get the hell out. That we... we were no longer sons of his. And then he called Sammy a... I punched him. I punched him so hard my hand still hurts, and that just pissed him off, so he punched me back and then... then I knocked him out. I didn't mean to. Shit, I knocked out my Dad, Jesus Christ..."

 

Bobby put a supporting hand on Dean's shoulder, and Sam let their knees touch, knowing that Dean probably wouldn't accept more comfort than that.

 

"Well, you're here now," Bobby sighed. "And knowing your pa he ain't just gonna let you go. He's probably tearing up the town to find you boys right now."

 

"That's what I figured," Dean nodded. "So we went black. Didn't contact anyone from home."

 

Bobby gave a half smile of approval. "Good. That's good, son, you did the right thing. Now, we're gonna have to keep that up for a while. He'll get here eventually, but let's see if we can't keep that from happening right now, deal?"

 

Sam felt his stomach drop. "But my.... my..." he hesitated to say boyfriend in front of Bobby, one father figure's violent disapproval having been more than enough.

 

"Your sweetheart?" Bobby offered, gruff, but not unkind. "Sorry, no dice. We gotta keep you boys under the radar for now."

 

"But-"

 

"It's for your protection, son. Lemme handle it."

 

There was nothing Sam could do. He locked himself in the guest room for an hour, and cried for all the things lost. Dad, their home, Gabriel, and Sam ached to call him. One little text couldn't hurt, surely. But every time he asked he was shut down, with less and less patience. So after a few days he stopped asking.

 

Bobby eventually found out (by vaguely shady means) that John Winchester had left town, and no one knew where he was. It left them in a limbo of doubt for almost a week, until it became obvious that he wasn't coming for them. Their old house was put up for sale, and Bobby didn't say it outright, but apparently there'd been a bonfire on the lawn. So all of their things were likely gone.

 

Which meant that there was only one thing Bobby could do for them, and that he did. He went to court, explained everything to a judge, and got Sam emancipated under Dean and Bobby's supervision.

 

Bobby was still worried what John might do, though, and while he might sound harsh when he shut down Sam's repeated requests to call Gabriel, there was no doubt he did it for their safety. So Sam stopped pestering him, and let Bobby handle things.

 

Dean refused to go back to school, claiming he'd never liked it anyway, and was adamant enough about it that Bobby let him off the hook. But Sam still had goals, and he enrolled in the local high school two weeks after leaving Lawrence. And he was miserable.

 

He buried himself in school work and tried not to think about Gabriel, but every time he stopped long enough to breathe, the painful longing burned in his chest, and he barely slept from working so hard.

  
  
  


 


	37. Chapter 37

  
  
  


 

Dean finally had enough after a week of it, and disregarding Bobby's caution he borrowed a cell phone from the guy he'd gotten a job at, and sent off a text.

 

[unknown number]

**Hey man, this is Dean. Shit went down and we had to leave. We're ok. Can't risk more contact than this, and don't tell anyone you heard from me. Pain of death. But if you wanna see Sam, come here. [address] Don't tell anyone where you're going, and delete this message asap.**

****  
  


\--oOo--

  
  


Gabriel stared at the message on his phone for the longest time, wondering if he could believe it, if Sam would ever want to see someone as worthless as him again. But he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk not seeing Sam again.

 

And as much as he wanted to leave that instant, it would raise too many questions. Sam was more important than that and if he was being watched by John Winchester, he could not afford to be sloppy about this.

 

Gabriel dropped out of school that week. That same week he hired two different private investigation firms to find John. He waited until they did - in Florida of all places, before he packed. He wasn't coming back. Sam wasn't here.

 

The morning he was set to leave, he found Cas standing next to the car he had bought with cash. His Buick would sit in storage until he was ready to come get it. More important not to be tracked while he made his way to Sam. "Cas you can't-"

 

"You're my brother, Gabriel. You aren't coming back." Castiel said, tossing his backpack in the back of the car. "And now that you know where they are, I am not about to let you kill yourself by driving straight there."

 

Gabriel stared at Cas and sighed. "You withdrew yourself from school didn't you?"

 

"Of course. No one will be suspicious of us. Michael and Lucifer can keep the house. They probably won’t even notice we’re gone, anyway. We are going to drive for two days in the wrong direction." At Gabriel's pained noise, he leveled a look at his brother and slid into the car.

 

When Gabriel joined him, he held up his hand. "I know you want to be with him now. But we need to switch cars. We cannot afford to do this wrong. You have him being tracked?"

 

Gabriel stared at Cas for a long moment and choked on a sob. "When did you get so smart Cas?"

 

"When you fell in love and became an idiot." Castiel said, smiling as Gabriel started the car.

 

Almost four weeks to the day that Sam had disappeared, Gabriel tightened his hands on the wheel of his car. His phone was beeping at him that he needed to make a right turn and he would be at his destination.

 

Gabriel felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He tangled his fingers into the chain with the dog tags hidden beneath his shirt. He forced himself to take a deep breath and made the turn, pulling up the dirt driveway. He looked at his phone, and re-read the update from that morning.

 

John Winchester was still in the Deep South and had no intention of heading towards the Dakotas. Castiel was getting them rooms at a nearby motel. Gabriel pulled up in front of the house and parked, staring in the window.

 

Sam appeared a moment later and Gabriel choked on the sob that wanted to escape. Sam was there and he was even smiling, but he looked tired, so tired. Like he needed to sleep for a week. Gabriel kept his hands on the wheel and just soaked up the sight of Sam until he finally moved away from the window.

 

Should he even bother getting out of the car? Sam was healthy and ok. He didn't need him. He never had. Gabriel tangled his fingers in the chain around his neck again and bit down on his lip.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was starting to hate weekends. Bobby's auto shop and scrap yard was open all days of the week, and while Dean didn't work weekends he still had a talent for engines and liked to help Bobby out fixing up cars and whatever else needed doing around the yard. But Sam had no such talents, so all he could do on weekends was homework and try to help Bobby keep house. Two teenage boys suddenly living in a bachelor pad was an adjustment, and Sam tried his best to make it easier for everyone.

 

But housework couldn't keep his brain busy, so all he could think of while he vacuumed and did laundry was Gabriel. Four weeks ago, now. Four weeks since his kiss and his touch. Since Sam had last seen his twinkling eyes, held his hand and heard his laugh. Sam missed that wicked smile, the filthy jokes, and frankly everything about Gabriel. And all he could do all weekend was think about it. Over and over and over. It was torture.

 

He was trying to clear up the living room a little when Dean came in from the yard, sweaty and grinning, and Sam couldn't help the glare he sent him. Dean was so fucking happy here, and Sam's heart was breaking.

 

"Shouldn't you be out there handling customers? I thought I heard a car coming," Sam asked, surly as hell. Dean just grinned at him. Asshole.

 

"Bobby's got it. Besides, I got you a lil something. A surprise."

 

Sam snorted, leaning against the windowsill. "Lemme guess. It's pie." He sent Dean a weak smile, because it was in fact kind of adorable how everything revolved around pie for Dean, especially after he'd realized that the neighboring lady had a sweet spot for Bobby and would bake him pies at the slightest suggestion. Bobby didn't like pies _that_ much. Dean did.

 

"No," Dean said defensively, but then looked a little sheepish. "Well yeah, I got pie too, but that's not for you! All me! Got something else for you!"

 

It was impossible not to snicker at Dean's awkwardness, and Sam let his head fall back against the windowpane for a moment. "Riiiight. I'll wait in breathless anticipation, then," he drawled and went back to clearing the clutter off the dining table.

 

Dean shook his head at him and left the house again. Outside he strode right for the car still parked in the middle of the road, because apparently Gabriel was too chicken to just fucking go inside. Figures. Dean knocked on the window and pointed to the house. "What are you waiting for, asshole, get in there!"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel jumped when someone was knocking on the window, staring at Dean for a long moment. He slid out of the car and tossed Dean the keys. "Leave them in the visor after you park?" He could tell Dean about Cas later. That he was staying.

 

He swallowed and walked up the steps slowly, letting himself into the house. Gabriel stared at Sam, his back to the door as he put some books away on a shelf. He soaked in the sight, just watching Sam move easily.

 

Gabriel smiled, starting to relax for the first time in weeks. He cleared his throat. "I think you've grown since I saw you last. You've gotta stop that you know Sam. You're already way too tall for me."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Not your valet, bitch!" Dean groused, but he'd have to move the car anyway, since it's was blocking the driveway. Whatever, he could always cockblock the bastard later as punishment.

 

Sam was trying to fit all of Bobby's books on his shelves, which was kind of an impossible task. Bobby had more books than you'd ever think to find in a scrap yard. They were lying in piles all over the house, but Bobby claimed he could find every single one. But Sam had seen him spending half an hour looking for a particular one, so he wasn't buying it.

 

He heard the door open behind him again, and sighed. Dean was apparently on a mission to cheer him up, but Sam was frankly not in the mood. So he didn't even acknowledge him. Whatever stupid shit he was bringing in, Sam wasn't interested.

 

But the voice he heard was definitely not Dean’s. Books fell to the floor as Sam whirled around, half sure he was imagining it. But that was definitely Gabriel there, in front of him, real and grinning cautiously. Sam made a pained noise and nearly knocked over the coffee table in his rush to throw himself at Gabriel.

 

"Oh my god, you're here, you're really here," he gasped, arms so tight around Gabriel that his shoulders ached. "Oh god, have I gone crazy?! Am I imagining this?! I fucking hope not, ‘cause I've missed you so fucking much it feels like my heart is being shredded, oh jesus, please be real," he babbled, and then shut himself up by surging down for a desperate kiss.

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

 

What he had expected when Sam saw him again, it hadn't been the desperation mixed with joy that he did see. And then Sam's arms were around him and he was pulled so close that he wasn't sure where one of them stopped and the other began.

"I'm real, oh god, I'm real." Gabriel whispered, digging his fingers into Sam's sweater, holding on as tight as he could. When Sam pulled back, he whined, until Sam kissed him, desperation obvious in every moment. Gabriel whimpered and reached up to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair, hair he never thought he'd feel again.

When they did finally break apart to breathe, Gabriel just stared at Sam, his eyes filling with tears. "Fuck," he swore, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders, his face immediately going to Sam's neck. "Thought you never wanted to see me again. Thought, fuck, that I had done something..." His shoulders shook and he held on tighter.

\--oOo--

"Oh Jesus, no, _no_ , not you, never you, you're perfect, I wanted to call you every second of the day for the past four weeks, but they wouldn't let me. They wouldn't let me," Sam said, words tumbling out shaky and heavy, and fuck, Gabriel was crying, and Sam couldn't help but do the same.

They clung to each other, letting out all the agony and longing of the last few weeks until Sam's back was screaming from being bent so awkwardly. But the couch was literally right behind them, so Sam hoisted Gabriel up by his thighs, unwilling to let go for even a second, and walked them both the couple of steps so they could drop down on the couch, Gabriel settled firmly in Sam's lap.

"Missed you, love you, oh god, love you so much, please tell me you're staying for a while," he muttered wetly, hiding his face in the crook of Gabriel's neck, just breathing in his familiar and beloved scent.

\--oOo--

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here now, I'm here and it doesn't matter okay? It doesn't matter. The last four weeks were torture and it doesn't matter. I love you, I love you so fucking much, love you, Sam, my Sam," Gabriel panted out against Sam's skin, still holding onto him as tightly as he could.

Gabriel sucked in a few more breaths of air, tears still falling and soaking Sam's shirt, but he didn't care. It was Sam's. He was here. And he wasn't ever going to leave. Which he needed to tell Sam, but that meant moving so he could look Sam in the eye.

Five or six minutes passed as they just breathed each other in before Gabriel could make himself move. He pulled back just enough to stare at Sam, leaning in for another gentle kiss, his fingers still tangled in Sam's hair. "I'm staying, period." He whispered, watching Sam's reaction, because he'd put all of his eggs in one basket, on the hope that Sam might still want...everything they'd talked about.

\--oOo--

Sam hardly dared believe his ears. Gabriel was staying?

"Seriously?" he breathed, hands tightening unconsciously on Gabriel's waist. "But... what about school? And Cas?"

As selfishly eager as Sam was to keep Gabriel, he knew that Castiel would be upset if Gabriel just left him behind.

\--oOo--

Gabriel smiled at Sam, reaching out to tuck his hair behind his ear. "God I love you so much." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Sam again.

"Cas came with me. Demanded it. He's enrolling in the local high school now."

Gabriel swallowed and stared at Sam. "We are both staying. I didn't...there was nothing keeping me in Lawrence. Not when you weren't there. If… if that's okay?" He tightened his hands on Sam's sweater, praying quietly to himself that it would be, that Sam still wanted him.

\--oOo--

"Oh, God, that is so beyond okay, Jesus Christ, am I dreaming?" Sam croaked, feeling just about ready to start crying again, and pulled Gabriel close so their foreheads touched. "Hell, if it wouldn't be unbelievably creepy, I would chain you to my wrist so I'd always have you right here with me."

\--oOo--

Gabriel laughed and stared at Sam, his eyes welling with tears again. "I love you. I love you, God, I love you." He smiled and leaned closer, nuzzling Sam's neck. "I got a present for you. The Sunday after I dropped you off."

He dipped his fingers under his shirt collar and found the familiar chain. "Was gonna show you on Monday." Gabriel pulled it out from under his shirt, showing Sam the two dog tags with Property of Sam Winchester and If Found - Please Return to Sam Winchester on them.

"Not a collar but. Good enough for now maybe?" He said, lifting his eyes to meet Sam's.

\--oOo--

There was no stopping it this time when Sam's sight got blurry again, and he fondled the skin-warm metal between shaking fingers. "This... this is amazing. I can't believe you did this for me. It's perfect." He lifted his teary eyes to meet Gabriel's. "You're perfect. I love you... so, so much."

\--oOo--

Gabriel leaned in close and hid his face against Sam's neck. "You're the perfect one Sam. God I am going to spend the rest of our lives loving you and I can't wait," he whispered, holding onto Sam.

"Shoulda known better than to think you would leave. Should have known." Gabriel whispered. "Shoulda realized something had happened." He combed his fingers through Sam's hair again and pulled back to look at him. "You're okay though?"

"Yeah, just fine, thanks for asking!" Dean said, sauntering in the front door. He grinned at Sam's bitch face and winked. "So, I take it you like what I got for you?"

\--oOo--

"Yeah," Sam croaked. "Yeah, Dean. Best present ever. Bobby's gonna be pissed, though."

"Don't worry about the old fart, I'll deal with him," Dean said with a smirk, and Sam laughed, because he was so fucking happy just then. He had his brother, his boyfriend, a new home and a new start. What more could he possibly want?

It turned out that one thing he ended up wanting really badly was privacy. He and Dean had been sharing Bobby's old bedroom from when his wife was alive, and now served as a fairly decent guest room. But two teenage boys sharing a queen sized bed got awkward really fast, and as soon as Gabriel found a place for him and Cas, Sam spent most of his time there.

Bobby did give Dean a serious talking-to, but after hearing Gabriel out, Bobby acknowledged that it all worked out okay. And knowing where John was also let them all breathe a little easier, so things soon settled down for them. At first Bobby wasn't too happy with Sam sleeping at Gabriel's place almost every night, but he kept his grades up and he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face, so Bobby eventually folded, and let Sam move there.

Funny enough, Sam moving in didn't phase Castiel. He was apparently used to being regularly sexiled, and somehow he ended up at Bobby's more often than not. He claimed he liked the quiet, but considering the constant roar of power tools and engines and the smell of gasoline and engine grease, his claim wasn't all that believable, and no one was all that surprised when it became obvious that he was hanging around to spend time with Dean.

It _was_ a surprise, though, when it turned out that Dean welcomed it, and Sam only barely managed not to laugh his head off when Dean squirmed his way through a lengthy and convoluted explanation that basically boiled down to "I think I'm gay for Cas."

Sam graduated top of his class, got his free ride, and the future looked bright. But right before he and Gabriel were planning on moving out for college, leaving the apartment for Castiel, John Winchester showed up on Bobby's doorstep, stone cold sober and deeply ashamed of himself.

Dean was beside himself with joy that his dad still wanted to call him son, no matter what he'd shouted in the merciless grasp of the alcohol, but Sam... Sam was simply too hurt. He told his dad to basically go fuck himself, and left all of it behind.

He did become a lawyer. And he did show Gabriel off as much as possible. And no matter what Gabriel had thought, Sam had to fend off more than a few assholes trying to get in on Sam's turf. So he made sure Gabriel was always marked up properly, just in case the dog tags weren't clear enough.

Because Gabriel was his, and Sam was Gabriel's, and anyone who tried to change that would have to go through Sam.

**  
  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue that will be coming in a few days, promise!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further delay...the epilogue!

 

 

 

Being with someone for almost a decade (technically it was nine and a half years), especially when he spent nine of them living together and pissing Sam off, only to have spectacular makeup sex… and to laugh it off the next day… well, all of that tended to make you know a person.  

 

Which is why Gabriel knew, without a shred of doubt in his mind, that Sam hated roadtrips. It had to do with the trip from Lawrence to Bobby's house all those years ago, even though Sam would never admit it. So when Gabriel decided to propose and to do it in Lawrence, he made sure to plan a mini-vacation with bursts of driving between.  

 

Sam was still a little tense when they pulled into the outskirts of Lawrence, but Gabriel grinned and didn't enter the city limits. Instead, he took them down a path he'd memorized long ago and it didn't take long for Sam to realize where they were. By the time they'd pulled up next to the riverbank, Sam was grinning.  

 

Gabriel climbed out of the car and went to go get the two blankets out of the back, quickly checking to make sure he had the rings hidden under his shirt, on the chain that normally held his dog tags. He carried the blankets out and laid both of them out before settling down and grinning up at Sam.  

 

"Not so much my shy Moose waiting for his first makeout session this time around. C'mere,"  Gabriel ordered, unable to keep from smiling as he held his arms out.  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hardly," Sam agreed, happily plopping down on the blankets next to Gabriel, and pulling him close. Making out was no longer a frenzied thing, teen hormones and youthful infatuations having given way to the slow embers of domestic bliss, so Sam took his time, licking into Gabriel's mouth slow and tender, until they both sighed from it.

 

"This was really nice. Thank you for bringing me here," he murmured, remembering those wonderful early days they spent here, and finally letting go of the tension he'd been feeling since he realized they were headed for Lawrence.

 

"Maybe I needed to remember that I wasn't always this smooth?" he suggested with a grin. It would be just like Gabriel to put together a week long road trip just to take Sam down a peg. And Sam honestly didn't mind. He was well aware that associating with so many upper class people sometimes made Sam a little bloated in the head, and it was almost a relief every time Gabriel reminded him that he wasn't always a big shot. Gabriel kept him grounded in the best way, and Sam couldn't imagine how he would ever manage without him.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed a little, reaching up to tug on Sam's hair. "Maybe you needed a reminder that we both had ridiculous hair-triggers and for the life of us, couldn't keep our hands off of each other?"  

 

He grinned and leaned up for another kiss. "Maybe you needed reminding that you once thought marking me up and messing me up was rather kinky." Gabriel pulled Sam down for another kiss, this one slow and teasing.  

 

"And maybe… maybe I had a question to ask you."  

 

\--oOo--

 

"Still can't keep my hands off you," Sam purred. "And how lucky am I that I get to mess you up on a daily basis?" He stroked a finger across a hickey on Gabriel's neck that he'd made only that morning before they left their motel. It might not seem so deliciously filthy anymore, but it never stopped being satisfying as hell to Sam.

 

"A question, huh?" Sam was puzzled, but mostly sort of amused, because Gabriel was looking weirdly awkward about it, and Gabriel usually never hesitated to just say what was on his mind. "Well, I'm all ears."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned and shivered as Sam stroked over the hickey on his neck. He'd been made fun of over them for a while at work, especially when Sam made them above the line of his collar. Until his coworkers had met Sam. Yeah. He'd landed a ten. "Thank god for that. Wouldn't want me to start feeling deprived," Gabriel teased, leaning up for another slow kiss, letting this one linger.

 

"You know. We had a lot of big dreams when we were younger." Gabriel started, fidgeting a little before looking up at Sam. "Especially around us. And what we wanted. And I always thought we could be this happy." He reached up and combed his fingers through Sam's hair. "But there's one thing… we haven't done. And I kinda really want to. And I wanted to bring you here to ask cause here is where it really started."

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and pulled the chain of his his necklace out from under his shirt and showed Sam the two rings hanging from it instead of his dog tags. "So Sam. Wanna, you know, marry me?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam felt his mouth slowly drop open. Whatever he'd thought they were here for, this wasn't it.

 

"Of course I _wanna_ , are you kidding me?!" he blurted, and almost cracked both their skulls in his hurry to get the chain off Gabriel's neck and jam one of the rings onto his finger. The wrong one first, because of course it was, but then the other one, and it was a little bit too big, but it felt perfect, and looked perfect, and Sam only just waited for Gabriel to put on his ring too before diving in for a sloppy, half-laughing kiss.

 

"Yes, yes, yes, I always wanted to, you know I did, but there was always something... we were too young, or there were finals and college and then job interviews and big cases and.... I am such an idiot, I should just have asked you the day I turned 18," he babbled, clutching Gabriel's face in both hands, keeping him close and stealing kisses every few words.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Gabriel whispered through each of the kisses, leaning into them, wrapping his free arm around Sam, his other immediately going to hold Sam's hand. Their rings clinked together and he shivered.  

 

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Gabriel chanted between kisses, holding him tighter and closer, grinning at him. "I don't care, I don't care, we're pretty much married anyways, I want you to be mine, and for everyone to look at your ring and know you are taken and mine," Gabriel whispered fiercely, kissing Sam again, this time until they were both breathless.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hell yeah, just like you're mine," Sam whispered back, awfully close to crying, and honestly not giving a shit.

 

"Let's do it. Right now. No wedding, just... the nearest chapel or courthouse... or, or _ship's captain_ , I don't care. I wanna make it official _now_."

 

Gabriel eyes went wide, and Sam hurried on, before he could say anything. "We can always celebrate later, but I want this, so fucking badly. And... if you do this for me now... I'll tell you my favorite candy."

 

\--oOo--

 

"If I do this for you..." Gabriel shook his head and yanked Sam down and into a kiss. "You idiot," he whispered against Sam's lips, pulling him in again. "You bloody stupid idiot." He finally let Sam pull back enough to look at him and gave a stupid grin.

 

"Of course I'll get married right now. Town Hall and we can get the license and get married right there. Make it official." He grinned at Sam and leaned up to kiss him gently. "You're still telling me your favorite candy though!" he said, pulling Sam close again to just hold on to him.

 

"Want to get married to you right now. Have proper married sex in the small surprise I had for tonight. Sounds like the only thing that could make this better." Gabriel grinned widely at Sam. "Well, getting married _and_ knowing your favorite candy."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well, let's get going, then!" he said, giddy with joy, and pulled Gabriel up.

 

They were half way to the car when Sam caught on to what Gabriel had said. "Wait... have sex _in_ a surprise? Well, now I'm intrigued."

It was just an average Tuesday, so they got the paperwork done in time for an afternoon wedding, with just them, two of the courthouse provided witnesses and the clerk. Sam felt like he would burst with happiness as he said "I do," and put the ring on Gabriel's finger again.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and refused to let go of Sam's hand as they left the courthouse. "So, I originally intended this as congratulatory engagement present, but it'll work!"

 

He hopped back in the car and drove them a few blocks down the road and pulled into a hotel parking lot. Gabriel grinned at Sam's confused look and got them checked in and dragged Sam upstairs and let them into their room.

 

"Granted, now that we're older, a jacuzzi isn't nearly as impressive. Neither is a bed with a locked door, but, I'm a sucker for memories. And this room has some of my very favorite ones." Gabriel grinned up at Sam again and waggled his eyebrows. "Figured it out yet?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had been so dazed with happiness that it took him a while to realize where they were. He recognized the hotel lobby, and spent most of the elevator ride biting his lip, and very nearly cracked when it became clear that it was the same room. That room.   _Their_ room.

 

He flung his arms around Gabriel and bodily lifted him off his feet for a kiss. "You complete romantic dork, of course I figured it out, God, I love you so fucking much!" Dumping Gabriel back on the ground, Sam dragged him immediately to the bathroom and started the taps.

 

"Get naked, so I can fuck you in the tub. Never got around to that last time, if I remember right." He tossed his shirt at Gabriel and ducked back into the room to dig lube out of their bags. No condoms. Not for years. Thank God.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed as Sam picked him up (and he would never get tired of that and how fucking hot it was that Sam could pick him up and throw him around whenever he wanted) and kissed the fucking daylights out of him.  

 

He stripped faster than he had in years and glanced in the mirror, flashing back to nine years ago when he'd dragged Sam into the tub and Sam fingered him for the first time… _fuck_. Great memories, forget just good.  

 

"I'm naked, hurry up and get here already!" Gabriel called out, sitting on the edge of the tub, swinging his feet a little bit. When Sam walked in and Gabriel could see the ring on his finger, he was pretty positive that he'd never been happier. Fucking sap, that's what he was. "I love you. I want you to fuck me senseless. It'll be amazing and I can't wait."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well, get your cute butt in there, then," Sam ordered with a grin, planting a small peck on Gabriel's lips, as well as a loving slap on the ass before shoving him in. There wasn't much water yet, but it was heating up quickly, and Gabriel seemed perfectly happy just leaning back in the half full tub and watch Sam get naked.

 

"Enjoying the view, husband, dear?" Sam felt all gooey and shivery at the same time just saying it out loud, joking or not. It was true. They were married. They really were.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel growled a little, staring at Sam. "Enjoying it just as much as I have for the past ten years. Your ass still turns me on like nobodies business, but it's the ring I'm staring at now," he admitted, his eyes drifting back over to the flash of silver.

 

"So, husband-mine, do me a favor and get your ass in here already, okay?" Gabriel said, licking his lips. "I want us to re-christen this room with all the married sex and make-outs that we can manage."

 

\--oOo--

 

"I knew it," Sam said with a huge grin, climbing into the tub. "I've suspected it for years, but now I'm sure. You're a total romantic, you can't fool me anymore." He pulled Gabriel close and kissed him with all the love and adoration he was feeling, and there was no doubt his feelings were returned.

 

As the tub filled, Sam sat down on the bench and pulled Gabriel into his lap, interlacing their fingers over his soft stomach and thrilling as the metal clinked. He sighed and nipped softly at Gabriel's nape.

"Love you. Love you so much."

 

And because he was an asshole like that, he waited until they were mid-fuck to lean in and gasp into Gabriel's ear:

 

"My favorite candy is Air Heads."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END, MAN!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find Aria here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can find LadyDrace here: http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come talk to us!


End file.
